Falls the Shadow
by Intempesta Nox
Summary: Between the idea And the reality, Between the motion And the act, Falls the Shadow. HD Slash, 18th century setting.
1. Prologue

Title: Falls the Shadow

Prologue

Rating: M

Warnings: H/D SLASH

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Harry Potter! Characters (except those created by us) belong to the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling, WB, and the publishing companies.

A/N (READ BEFORE YOU START THE STORY!): This story is loosely based (and very loosely) on Jane Austen's "Mansfield Park". Therefore, this story takes place in the eighteenth-century. The excerpts in italics (and the summary) are from a poem called "Hollow Men" by T.S. Eliot, more excerpts will appear throughout the story. Also, this story will have a couple of chapters (at most 5) that will take place during Harry's and Draco's childhood, they will age pretty quickly so don't worry about this turning into a fanfic with a lot of childhood Harry and Draco. This is only to build their relationship for the future.

_Between the conception_

_And the creation_

_Between the emotion_

_And the response_

_Falls the Shadow_

_Life is very long_

On a day long awaited by many, on a day that would give way to happiness and new life, sorrow presented itself in its treacherous, evil way.

July 31, 1780 was to be, by any means, a day for celebration, but instead the cruel cycle of life gave a birth and a death. Amid the grief was the only cause of joy; the birth of a child- Harry James Potter.

The mother, Mrs. Lily Potter, died during childbirth after agonizing hours of pain, but her strong will was said to have saved her son from going through the same ordeal as her. Lily Potter, or known as Ms. Lily Evans before her marriage, was from a respectable home in the outskirts of London. She was clever, kind, and with a beauty that gave a lasting impression on all the ladies and gentlemen she met. Her fiery red hair and vibrant green eyes had attracted the attention of many but unfortunately, due to circumstances in social classes, and although she was more than a suitable match for a gentleman of high social class, she was not a lady of high fortune, and her family was not as elite as the families the other ladies in her circle belonged to.

Not paying any mind to her disposition of unfavorable nature, she had a positive attitude and a gentleness of manner that proved her to be content to those around her. Her charm attracted the eyes of Captain James Potter and, not knowing, her life changed dramatically upon their meeting.

James Potter had been born to a family of high social status and he had lived amidst the love of close friends and family members. He was often found enjoying and seeking the company of friends, usually a number that was diminished to three others. Within the company of this group he would often go on outings, basking himself in the radiance of the sun and relishing the sea breeze that for some reason had always attracted him. It wasn't until Lily presented herself that he ever strayed from his three companions.

They had met each other at a boarding school near the outskirts of Scotland and had immediately formed a fraternal group. James Potter, a handsome boy with a disarray of raven hair over his head and luminous eyes had the advantage (or disadvantage to some of the professors) of meeting Sirius Black, a ravishing boy with raven locks and sparkling gray eyes that usually shone mischievously, Remus Lupin, a quiet lad with mousey-brown hair and honey colored eyes and by far the most studious of the four, and Peter Pettigrew, a rather round figure who lacked in character but made up for it with the awe he managed to shower the other three boys with. They had called themselves the marauders back then, a name they had bestowed upon themselves due to their lack of self control and overbounding curiosity and, even after school, had continued to make arrangements to meet. It wasn't until the third year, though, after their last day of ambling through the halls as the marauders (which many sadly, and professors happily, thought would be the first and last group as bold and curious as them to ever run and perform the things they had managed) when James Potter introduced to his three friends the lovely and characteristic Lily Evans. This had been the last thing he needed, approval from his friends which he received with fervent excitement, before he made his intentions known to Lily, who happily accepted and tried her best to keep herself as composed as she could, though a few tears couldn't help but find travel out of the corners of her eyes.

That same day his parents, chastising him on his choice and shaking their heads with disappointment, threatened him with disownment if he continued on with his plans but he continued, nonetheless, and in less than a week they were married. James had to do with what he had and, after a few weeks of debation and trials, he decided to try his luck at sailing. Luck was with him, though, and after a few months with which he struggled to make ends meet and in which Lily gave all she had to help out around the house, he was made captain of a ship and was traveling the seas. Lily was soon pregnant and, as much as James insisted he stay at home until the child was born, she encouraged him to work and so he did, taking short cruises to nearby areas until a dangerous, mysterious, yet undeniably long cruise came into his hands. He looked with uncertainty back and forth between the adventure he was being offered and the possibility that he might miss the birth of his first son ('or daughter' he thought, and although the idea wasn't so bad, he still would prefer a son) when Lily Potter intervened again and spurred James onto the trip. With reluctance he walked away from his wife and towards his fate, where he was met with a devastating end that none had expected.

Two days later, after the birth of Harry, a letter came bearing the ill news of Captain James Potter's death at sea. The news was devastating to the marauders and when Sirius looked over into Harry's cradle, his eyes filled with intense sadness. His best friend's son had become an orphan two days after his birth and, taking a deep breath, resolved to maintain Harry to the best of his ability, to treat him as a son, but most importantly, to give him the love that two parents could not bestow on him.

Remus Lupin supported Sirius as he strove to take on his new role as a father and to Sirius, Remus was the person that he was most in confidence with, and he valued his decisions and advice very highly. Remus was always present whenever trouble arose, and he was always there to lend a helping hand when Sirius was near wit's end on several occasions. Peter began to distance himself after James' death. He disappeared for long periods of time and returned pale and with a nervous air every time. Sirius and Remus could not understand what the matter with their friend was, and Sirius lost no time in seeking out the truth, but he was never successful.

Many springs and winters passed, and Harry grew into a kind, yet courageous child. The thought of having no parents plagued him, but he had Sirius and Remus and the arrangement was of most satisfaction. He loved them dearly, and wished to have them both forever with him.

Remus took hold of his education and, although he was not very keen of sitting down in a stuffy room to learn about the old works of Socrates or read poetry and elements of science, he was a very intelligent child.

Sirius and he spent most of their free time outdoors riding the horses Sirius kept. Harry looked forward for an afternoon ride across the meadow and hills of his uncle's estate, feeling the breeze through his raven black hair and the freedom that ran through his veins on the occasions he went out for rides.

He now had his own horse, but it was considerably smaller than Sirius'. He had begged to be given a grander horse, but Sirius had shaken his head with amusement, and told him to wait until he was older and a more experienced rider.

He grew like this, not amidst society's wealthiest but not in the poorhouse either. He rather liked where he lived, or that is, he liked it until his tenth year.

His tenth birthday came and went and the usual three showed up, seeing as he was home schooled and his godfather was his best friend. He never had taken a great liking to Peter, and for some reason the image of a rodent always came into his mind when met with the sight of that man, but he continued to be invited and Harry didn't mind him so much once he would get into thinking about the situation. After all, he was receiving a present from this strange fellow. Harry had eagerly opened Remus' present and had falsified a grin as he caught sight of a book under the mass of paper that had been used to wrap it. He listened attentively and laughed silently at his godfather's antics as Remus tried to explain what the book was about and how it would help him until Remus, in good humour, threw up his hands in the air, muttered something about being exactly like his father, and gave up, sitting down with a half-amused pout on his face. Harry had grinned at him and had told him he really did appreciate the gift and had even promised reading some of it that very night to comment on it the next day before he turned and faced his godfather. Sirius had merely stared back at him until Harry had demanded his present, at which Sirius had laughed and asked him what exactly he was going on about. Harry had stared at him, and not buying the act, had smiled and asked where it was placed again. Sirius though, remained just as stubborn as Harry and refused to tell or let Harry know about any present until Harry was soon near the brink of annoyance and Sirius, who was grinning madly, finally gave in at the urgings of Remus and had bade them all go outside.

Harry had immediately rushed outside and was followed by Sirius, Remus, and Peter, who stood aside as Harry stopped and eyed the magnificent steed that was being presented before him. He rushed at it, giving nearly everyone a fright, and had reached to pet the soft brown mane that hung over the horses' neck. He ran his hands over the silky, chestnut coat and ran back towards his godfather, frightening them yet again with his lunge. Sirius fell back, surprised, but had begun laughing once he heard the continuous thank-you's being expelled from his godson's mouth and felt like he couldn't have wished for a more perfect evening.

That same day, while Peter talked aside with Remus, Sirius and Harry went for a ride and Harry was able to ride his first, according to him, real horse. He made it walk, prance, and gallop, and was followed closely behind by Sirius, who was beginning to have second doubts as thin sheets of sweat formed over his brow with the worry that consumed him because of Harry's reckless riding. After a few hours, they went back into the house, a joyous Harry and Sirius, when their smiles turned into frowns as the sight of Remus placing books into a bag stopped them. Peter was nowhere in sight and Remus told them that Peter had asked him for help and he had agreed. Sirius only nodded, and Harry could see the lines of anger forming and decided not to push his luck. He said goodbye to Remus, wished him good luck and a safe trip, and made his way up to his room, dreading what was to come but with enough curiosity to wonder, and even make his way out of bed to spy.

That was the day he heard the first (and only) real fight between Sirius and Remus go on in the study and try as he might, he couldn't tear himself away from the wall as they both battled with words, making Harry wish they would stop. When they finally did, though, he immediately wished they hadn't and he quietly made his way up to his room just in time as a deadly silence began to surround the house, accompanied by the opening of two doors and the closing of one. That was the last he saw of Remus for years to come and the last day he saw was able to see Sirius with a full smile on his face.

Breakfast the next day was cold and few words were passed as a silence loomed over them. Neither said a word and they both went out for their evening rides, though Sirius' riding was more reckless than usual and he did not go after Harry as much as he would have done before. Days followed like this and soon months, and Sirius was only getting worse. Harry watched as his vibrant and energetic godfather changed from a youthful sprite into a willow twig and couldn't help but feel resentment towards Remus for his doing and even more towards Peter. He tried to reason with Sirius, but whenever it was even spoken of, Sirius would immediately cut him off or cast him a sad look that would make Harry wish he had never even mentioned the incident. He knew Sirius was conscious of what was going on and wondered why his godfather made no attempt to make his life better, to return to normal. After all, Remus was coming back, wasn't he?

It was a day in early July when the sun was scorching, even though it was already evening and the sun was soon to set. Harry reined his horse and stopped near the post of the fence as he watched his godfather ride his third horse that year continuously around the track. He had taken to doing that lately, riding more, and Harry could not help but feel like he was trying to hide the fact that Remus had not come back yet, had not even contacted them in practically a year. Harry accidentally dug his shoe into his mare's side as anger flared up inside him once again and immediately soothed the horse until it was calm before letting his green eyes resume their glance on his godfather. He was riding a blue grey horse this time that he had hastily picked out and who wasn't good on turns, but whom Sirius was riding to its full potential and tiring quickly. The horse was panting and sweating as Sirius made his way constantly around the track and Harry couldn't help but wince at every turn, noticing how the horses' hoofs would give out a little underneath it. That was when it happened. Harry felt it happen; he felt it even before it happened. He knew the horse was bad, he knew the feeling in his gut had not been his imagination, but a real premonition, and he galloped as quickly as he could over to his godfather who was still as death under a horse that tried, with all its might, to get up from its position, not caring about anyone's safety but its own.

Sirius' body was taken away, away from the eyes of Harry and the neighbors. Talks regarding Sirius' wild habits began to surface. They came to visit the 'orphan boy', but it was never for comfort. Harry, once again, was left without anyone in his life. He was alone and desolate and such state of affairs for a young boy is nothing short but a dreadful and traumatic experience. An old woman was left to take care of him in his godfather's house, but Harry spent most of his time in his room, quietly looking out the window into the lush green meadows, and the sun that seemed to be everlasting. Sirius was buried two days after his death, but Harry had not been present in his funeral. The old woman had said it was a delicate matter for a delicate child, and he was not allowed to bury his equivalent of a father. In his young heart, Harry felt this as ultimate cruelty, but he remained silent, and he continued to miss his godfather in silence.

He had hoped that Remus would come and take him away from the house and every day he would sit by the window...waiting. Remus never came.

Two weeks after living with the temperamental old woman and living in complete desolation, a tall old gentleman came to discuss some urgent business. Harry was called to talk to this gentleman, and he sat in stupor as the man addressed him. The gentleman talked for some time, but Harry could not bring himself to understand what the man was referring to. He did not want to believe what he was hearing, it was impossible…it could not be happening to him.

But it was. Sirius had some debts that needed to be paid and therefore his home had to be sold. Harry, being underage, was to be placed under the care of Bellatrix Lestrange, a woman that Harry had long known Sirius to speak ill off. Apparently, due to financial circumstances, Bellatrix could not care for him, and he had been handed to another of Sirius' cousins- Lady Narcissa Malfoy.

He was to leave immediately by carriage and travel thirty miles to his new home. The man told him he was considerably lucky, for any other child in his situation would be in an orphanage. Harry was to be off the next day in the morning and after the gentleman bade goodnight to him, Harry was left to pack his belongings.

He found a battered suitcase and began to pack his few possessions slowly and silently. Sirius had always mentioned that his family, although wealthy, did not conduct themselves satisfactory. Arrogance, and pride were abundant in the Black family, and Sirius had never grown fond of them.

Sleep was troublesome, and when he did fall asleep, after listening to the wind rattling against the window pane, it was to a sleep filled with nightmares. Nightmares revolving his past, his present, and his uncertain future plagued him. He woke up with a start, meaning to run to Sirius' room to tell him of his nightmares and to seek comfort, but as he slowly awoke and realized that he no longer had anyone, he could not help but cry quietly to himself.

Early the next morning the old woman announced that the carriage had arrived. Harry grabbed his belongings and headed towards the door. He stopped by in front of Sirius' room but did not dare go inside. With intense sadness, he turned and continued on his way. As he was about to go out the door, he noticed an object glinting with the few rays of sunlight that had entered the house. Harry walked closer to it and took the object in his hand. It was Sirius' old pocket-watch and, with a slight smile and watery eyes, he took the watch and placed it in his pocket.

Finally, he got inside the carriage and the door was closed. The carriage started moving and Harry slumped into his seat. He was leaving happiness and childhood behind and all he had left was the ridiculous notion that Sirius had always told him - 'happiness is not over until life ends'.

He spent the night at an inn and set out in the early morning. His arrival in his new home was expected by the afternoon, and Harry did not feel the natural childhood curiosity and excitement of going to a new place. He felt his eyes close as the carriage traveled across the bumpy road, the sound of the wind sounding like a lullaby.

The next time he opened his eyes was to find a great, white manor looming before his eyes.

A/N: So….what do you think! We know some things might be…off….but it is needed for the rest of the story. Please review!


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Falls the Shadow

Chp.1

Rating: M

Warnings: H/D SLASH

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Harry Potter! Characters (except those created by us) belong to the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling, WB, and the publishing companies.

Harry awoke to the nudge the driver of the carriage was giving him and looked at the driver groggily before comprehension settled on him and he gulped with fear.

Fear gripped at his stomach as he made his way down the carriage and followed to the doorstep where the few bags he had been carrying were taken from him and he was pushed by someone else in another direction. He glanced around, taking in the stature and grandeur of all that surrounded him and feeling infinitely small. Grief had not left him and with the loss of the only home he had ever known, he was very far from feeling anywhere near comfortable or settled or at peace. He followed a small woman through a great hall and through several doors until she suddenly stopped and, giving him a stern look, led him through the doors. He mumbled out a thank you, though he was sure it lacked in something due to the next look she gave him, and stumbled in after her, feeling awkward and ill at ease.

Three figures in the room immediately stopped talking, two of whom were very fair and in Harry's mind compared to angels, except for the cold looks they directed towards him, and another lady, equally as fair but with dark hair, who gave him a sneer that made Harry want to crawl into a crevice. He looked at them and they looked at him until the man signaled to him to step nearer.

"Come nearer, boy, let's have a look at you," he said in a drawl and Harry could do nothing but obey. He physically moved towards the man although his mind screamed at him to get away. He got closer and stopped once he was only a few feet away, the walk across the room feeling much longer than the distance actually was. He looked at the three people and couldn't help but feel overwhelming senses that threatened to spill. He wanted them to stop staring at him, wanted to be left alone, wanted to shed tears in the comfort of his room. He did not want to have to hold the composure he was feeling any longer, he did not want to stand there like an object under careful observation, but that was all he could do. Stand there and wait for approval.

"Well, what do you think, Narcissa?" the man asked, turning to look at the lady across from him, whom Harry determined was his wife.

"I don't know, Lucius, he looks rather weak. And what is that thing on his forehead?" she said in an uncompassionate voice, her eyes never once leaving the boy as she continued to survey him.

"Some scar of some kind," uttered the lady with the black hair beside her. Her eyes traveled up and down Harry before they turned away, disinterested. "He'll do."

"What do you mean, Bellatrix? And boy, how did you manage to get that scar? And what is your name?" Lucius asked, still staring at the boy with slight curiosity, though Harry was relieved that he could hear disinterest beginning to edge in. Narcissa had already turned away and her concentration had been placed back onto her knitting that she had rested on her lap and had now taken up again.

"Well, surely he's not going to be educated like Draco?" Bellatrix responded before Harry could get a word out.

"And why not, Bellatrix? After all, the Potters were well-known. The least we could do is at least provide some education and set him straight on his path," Lucius commented. "Now please, let the boy speak."

Harry stared at them, none of the words really sinking in and felt their eyes all on him, waiting for something. He cleared his throat and tried moving his mouth, which was incredibly dry at the moment. He was clenching up and he wasn't sure why. He could feel the nausea in his stomach and felt a series of emotions surge through him, emotions that he could not ignore this time. His words mingled with sobs as he explained the scar, bringing in memories of Sirius, and he uttered his name in a soft voice, trying to suppress the sobs that continued to come out and trying to quench the nervous excitement that had taken a hold of him.

He could not look at them anymore and so lowered his head, bringing up his hand and feeling furious with himself at this outlet of emotions. He was sure he had displeased them, too, and he didn't want to see the disappointment that must have been in their eyes. He closed his mouth, shutting off the sobs that had also accompanied him, and tried to get his eyes dry as he heard his name and another voice being said as well as "take him up to his room". So he was being dismissed. With relief he followed as a gentle hand was placed on his shoulders and he stopped outside the drawing room as whomever it was that was leading him closed the doors beside him. He took this time to dry his tears and breath in air as he calmed down, telling himself that as soon as he was alone he would let out the anguish that was in his heart, but that he could not let it out anywhere else.

"He should be grateful," he heard Bellatrix mutter before the doors close.

"I believe he is," Lucius replied, "but in any matter let him be. He'll soon get over it."

The doors were then shut and he turned to see the thin wire of a man beside him, with a bright smile on his face, thin brown hair over his head, and ears that almost made him look like an elf.

"Well, Mr. Potter, I hope you feel better. They're not really bad people, as you'll soon find out, though they do have their episodes. I understand what you're going through though, Mr. Potter, and I just want to say I'm really sorry. We should get you settled in then, Mr. Potter, I'm sure you'd like to be alone for a while. You're bags have already been placed there," the man said before beginning the walk up a series of stairs.

Harry followed the man, his head still down and staring at the feet of the servant before him when he almost bumped into him. He looked up to see what had occurred and found the servant removing the hat he had on and bowing slightly at someone. Harry turned, wondering who it was that they had encountered and felt another series of butterflies beginning to take over his stomach when an all together new feeling settled in as his eyes landed on the person.

Walking, down the stairs, was another boy around his own age. What astounded Harry though, was how the boy held himself and his appearance. He had certain lightness in his footsteps as he stepped down them and held his head and chin up, with a look of authority over his features and an air of aristocracy that fit him well. His hair had been combed back and his pointed features and grey eyes were perfectly clear. If those features were on any other person, Harry would have given them the title of beautiful and nothing more, but there was something else in this boy that lifted the title up about two, possibly three levels.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy," he heard the man in front of him say and Harry turned his green eyes onto the person with understanding dawning on him. So this was the young Mr. Malfoy. He saw as the grey eyes passed briefly over the man in front of him and a small nod passing through them before the eyes were settled on him. Harry wasn't sure what to make of it and stared back, a small feeling of disappointment settling in his stomach when the boy turned away with apparent disinterest.

Harry walked quickly behind the man again as he started moving and he was soon at the door to his room.

"If you need anything, just ring, Mr. Potter, and I'll be here, or anyone else. I hope the room is to your liking, and supper will be served at seven. Lord Malfoy does not accept tardiness, so please be early. I'll see you soon, Mr. Potter, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask me. My name's Dobby, it is a pleasure to meet you."

And with that Dobby exited the room in a state of nervous excitement that confused Harry, yet amused him, until he began thinking about all the events that had occurred. He was sure he had made a bad impression on the Malfoy's and on that lady, was sure he did not like the lady at all, and was confused about the young Mr. Malfoy, whom he still didn't know the name of. Along with these feelings homesickness was also mingled into them, as well as grief and despair, regret and responsibility and he was left with a feeling of overall confusion. Pressing back the tears he made a pact with himself that he was not going to cry anymore, he was going to go on with life. He was sure this was what his parents, Sirius, would have wanted, and after all, he had to be gracious. And so with that thought he went to sleep, dreaming uncomfortable dreams that left him unsettled and waking up at seven thirty in the evening, just in time to get ready for dinner.

A slight knock broke him from his train of thought as he sat on his bed taking in the sight of his room. His room was small but comfortable enough. It had the basic necessities and a small window that overlooked the hills of the estate.

He got up and opened the door, letting in the same man that had brought him to his room.

"Mr. Potter, are you ready for dinner?" the man asked enthusiastically.

Harry nodded and looked down to the floor.

"Follow me Mr. Potter, I will lead you to the dining room," said Dobby beaming at him.

He walked down the stairs quietly and shivered as he felt a sudden coldness hit him. He wrapped his arms tightly around himself and continued walking until he finally found himself outside a set of double doors. He could hear some low mutterings, and taking a deep breath stepped inside as Dobby opened the doors.

A beautiful dining room was in front of him. The table that extended from almost across the room was extravagant and luxurious. Rich rogue colors stood apart from the rest of the room, and an array of candles shone from every corner of the room. Harry had never seen such a sight before; it was indeed the picture of aristocracy.

Dobby led him to a chair and he sat down and looked at the present company he had. Lord and Lady Malfoy were talking to each other and had not even noticed the presence of Harry. In front of him, the same boy that he had met sat staring straight at him, his grey eyes having a slight look of curiosity but as Harry met his eyes the boy turned away. Disappointment once again sat in his stomach, and he looked away from the boy that he had hoped would be his friend and that he hoped would help him cope with the loneliness of the mansion.

He was served food and ate with the best manners he could, often glancing at the young boy in front of him, and taking in the way he ate in the most delicate manner.

"Mother," said the boy, his voice very polite yet cold and unemotional, too unemotional for one so young.

"Yes, Draco?"

'Ah, so he is Draco,' thought Harry.

"Is lecture necessary tomorrow?"

"Draco, you know better than to say such things. Of course it is necessary," drawled Lucius, interrupting before Narcissa spoke, yet not looking at his son.

"I feel ill."

"You do not feel ill, and you will attend lecture tomorrow. This is final Draco, a boy as yourself needs to be well educated if he hopes to make a name for himself later on, is that clear?"

"Yes, father," muttered Draco, continuing to eat but with a scowl on his face.

"Harry, you will join Draco in lessons tomorrow after breakfast," said Lucius looking up and staring at Harry, "you will meet your tutor tomorrow."

"Yes, thank you, sir," said Harry, he had not thought that his education would start so soon after his arrival, and could only hope his tutor would be to his liking.

xxxx

Breakfast the next day was a quiet affair but a nervous one also. Harry was anxiously looking forward to meeting his tutor, but it appeared that the pale boy that once again sat in front of him did not feel the same. 'Maybe he does not like the tutor, and is faking illness,' thought Harry, and this thought set him into more anxious territory.

Harry was about to take a drink when the doors opened and a tall man with dark hair swept inside. He had an extremely pale complexion, and his demeanor showed that he was not someone to be looked down upon; on the other hand, he commanded respect and even fear.

"Ah, Mr. Severus Snape, so nice of you to join us this morning. The boys are ready for their lesson," said Lucius, looking up from his meal.

"Boys, Lord Malfoy?"

"Yes, another boy will be under your care. Harry Potter," he said motioning towards Harry, "arrived yesterday."

"I was not aware of this…development Lord Malfoy," said Mr. Snape icily.

Both Lucius and Severus looked at each other coolly for a while, until finally Snape looked at Draco, but not at Harry.

"Follow me, boys, your lesson will start at this moment."

Harry, not liking his new tutor already, silently got up and headed towards the door, but stopped, waiting for Draco.

Draco got up with a sigh, and went straight out of the room past Harry, not acknowledging Harry in the slightest.

Harry felt his cheeks go red at him being ignored…again, but kept on walking down the hall of the mansion, where no sun seemed to shine anywhere and coldness abounded.

He followed Draco into a grandiose library that had rows and rows of books the covered most of the walls, and a rich carpet covered everything. There was a fire that had been started, and near it, two desks were situated in front of a much larger one. The room was very dark, and candles were placed in each of the desks, and along other small tables across the library.

"Sit," snapped Snape.

He gathered some books that were in his desk and slammed them on Harry's desk, making him jump slightly.

"These are yours, take care of them. If anything happens to these books, you will not be getting new ones."

Harry gulped and nodded, wishing the Lupin was still with him…that nothing had happened to Sirius and that everything was just back to normal. He shook his head mentally; he could not live in an allusion.

"Draco, start reading the passage on page 324, and you," he said, looking at Harry, "let us see how much knowledge you have, and we will find out whether your last…tutor…was competent."

Snape looked straight at him and started questioning him on many subjects, and Harry wished that he had paid more attention to Remus' lessons.

"You are not up to the level that you should be, of course, tutors these days are not competent and many do not make their pupils put in the require effort. Who was the tutor that falls into this category?" drawled Snape.

Even though Remus had left him and Sirius, and even though he could not forgive Remus for that, Remus still had been an excellent tutor, and there was no reason to disrespect him. Harry felt anger, the first sense of anger among the melancholic emotions he had been feeling, for the first time.

"My tutor was Remus Lupin, and he was not incompetent as you state. He was an excellent tutor, and I highly respect him," said Harry in a tight voice.

Draco looked up from his book and quirked an eyebrow, while Snape seemed to have gotten a shade paler.

"You will not speak to me in that tone of voice, young man. You should be grateful that Lord Malfoy has given you permission to study besides his son, and study under my care. Such statements are not to be uttered in my presence ever again. Watch what you say or I will tell Lord Malfoy to send you to the orphanage where you belong."

Harry felt like if he had been slapped, and a wave of anger swept through him. He looked down on his desk and fought the urge to speak back to the man he now detested.

"Calming your temper if the first step," drawled Snape, and then continued with the lesson.

xxxx

Harry sat in the drawing room after his first lesson, doing his assignment that Snape had given him. After the great rage he felt, it now had totally left him, and in its place, bitterness and sadness had once again taken hold of him. Everything was turning out bad, he wanted to go back to his home, he wanted to see Sirius' smiling face again…but no. He was to remain in a place where he was not wanted, and where he did not belong.

The doors to the drawing room opened and three boys entered. Harry looked up from his book as Draco entered the room, along with two other boys he did not recognize. Both boys were round in figure, and looked around his age.

They froze at the sight of him, but the two boys walked towards him while Draco stayed behind them.

"Well, who's this? Draco, this servant boy of yours has one of your books. He should not have this. What are you doing with it?" demanded the boy.

"I am not a servant," replied Harry, eyeing the boy with mistrust.

"He is not a servant, Goyle. He is staying with us from now on."

"Oh? What is your name? Why are you here then?"

"My name is Harry Potter. My uncle died…and I…"

"So you are a charity case! Hah! Go away from this room, you are not to associate with us. I have never heard of the surname of Potter, you must be below us. I do not know if you know this, seeing as you are probably a farm boy, but those below our class are not to be associated with us."

Harry looked at the boy furiously, and then looked over at Draco, hoping he would tell him something, but Draco looked coldly out the window, ignoring him.

Not wanting to cause any further trouble, for he knew his temper would get the better of him, he stood up and took his books in his hands.

The other boy stepped up and snatched the books away, "These stay here. I want to read them," he said mockingly.

Harry opened his mouth, knowing that the boy would never read those books, but at that moment the same dark haired lady that he had met when he first got there entered the room.

"Is there a problem here, children?"

"Tell this boy to leave," said the boy that had just snatched his books away, "he is bothering us."

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at Harry. "Causing trouble already? I knew you should have never entered this house. Do not expect to be treated as an equal here, for you are not. You should be cleaning after us, not sitting in the same dinner table. Go to your room," she said coldly.

Harry once again turned to look at Draco, but Draco still ignored him. With tears in his eyes that threatened to fall, he left the drawing room, and as his made his way up the stairs and into his room, silent tears fell down his face.

A/N: So sorry for the lateness of this chapter! We have been extremely busy…with competitions and homework. It was supposed to be much longer, but I felt that it was long enough, and I did not want to keep you all waiting much longer. Please review! Reviews are deeply appreciated by us!


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Falls the Shadow

Chapter 2

Rating: M

Warnings: H/D Slash

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter! Characters (except those created by us) belong to the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling, WB, and the publishing companies

Sunlight poured into the room as Harry opened his eyes after a long period of sleep. His tear stained cheeks remained as a reminder of what had occurred. He did have pride, but he knew that with Bellatrix hanging in his movement or word, would grasp any opportunity to get him out of her sight.

He shifted in bed and froze as the door was abruptly thrown open an Dobby came rushing into the room.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter! Awake sir! You are running late, breakfast started almost an hour ago!

Harry sprung out of bed, and quickly grabbed the clothes Dobby had handed him.

"Mr. Snape will be quite in an ill mood sir, he does not like tardiness. I did not come and wake you sooner since Master Crabbe told me you were out in the grounds, sir."

Harry inwardly cursed, and did not even bother combing his hair, but stepped out of the room and rushed down the stairs.

"Mr. Potter! You need to have some breakfast…it will be quite late before the next meal, sir!"

"No thank you, Dobby. I can manage!" yelled Harry as he ran down the hallway and finally opened the door to the library, as he tried to catch his breath.

"What is this, Mr. Potter?" said Snape icily. "Late, I see. Tsk Tsk what conduct of yours. I believe I explained my rules to you yesterday, but obviously you think the rules are below you and you wish to do as you please, in may I remind you, is not your home."

Harry stayed silent and tried to not say a word, but it just could not be helped. This man was turning out to be one of the worst characters he had ever met.

"Sir, I was asleep and Dobby did not wake me for Mr. Crabbe told him that I was in the grounds. On the other hand, I was in my room."

"Do not drag in another young man into this sorry situation. You need to be awake in the morning, but you are just irresponsible. This conduct should not be dealt with in here. I will take to Lord Malfoy about it."

"But…"

"No more comments out of your mouth, now sit down and write lines. Ah I see you forgot your books too. What a pity."

Harry looked over at Draco, who sat quietly looking at him, but he glanced down when their eyes me. "May I go get them?"

Snape raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me? Where are your manners? Now ask me correctly"

Harry deeply sighed and looked at Snape straight in the eye, "May I go get my books Professor Snape?"

"I think not," said Snape, sitting down on the chair once again.

Harry looked from Snape and Draco, but they did not make a move.

"Do I do my lines…?"

"You have no book."

"What do I then, sir?"

"You leave this room this instant, and you do not come back until Lord Malfoy give you permission. I will speak with him or Bellatrix."

"Not her!" said Harry before he could stop himself.

"Silence young man! You ungrateful child. You are nothing but an insolent brat who is here but some reason unknown to me. The orphanage would have been good for you, it made have humbled you instead of giving you a grandiose air, which you have no right to bear. Leave, what ever are you waiting for? Leave!" cried Snape as the stood up from his chair, and leaned against his desk, his eyes narrowing at Harry.

Harry took some quick breaths and ran out of the room, going past servants, and running past the cries of Dobby. He ran as hard as his legs could carry him, until he was outside, away from everyone.

He cursed his 'tutor' and he cursed Bellatrix, as he continued walking in a slower pace and further away from the manor.

He came up to small creek and sat down in the edge, running his hands down the cool water. He was sick and tired of being put down upon, and it was not even a week in his stay. He was not in the same class as the Malfoy's, but he was not so low in class either. He was treated inferior to all, and although it might be needed, it should not be to the extent he was being treated.

He had no fault in waking up late. Dobby had told him that he would be the one waking him up. Yet all it took for everything to fall apart was the foolishness of a boy his age wanting to torment him and cause him harm.

Where did Draco fit in all of this? He had thought of the boy often, but the boy never seemed to pay any attention to him. He could not do anything about it for the other boy made no inclination to speak for him or even acknowledge him.

He heard a sudden movement behind him, and was on his feet quickly. He looked around but saw no one. He was about to sit down again when a head appeared behind a tree.

"Why, hello there!" said a boy cheerfully, stepping out into the open. He was tall and lanky, with bright red hair, a pale face, and freckles. He seemed friendly and kind, and Harry smiled as the young boy walked towards him.

"Hello, yourself," said Harry.

"I have never seen you in these parts before. Are you new? What is your name?" asked the boy rapidly.

"My name is Harry Potter, and yes I am new in this part."

"Where do you live?"

"I live with Lord and Lady Malfoy."

"Oh," said the boy, scrunching up his nose in what seemed distaste. "I see…well my name is Ronald Weasely, and I live just across from that hill over there," he said pointing to his north.

Ron came up and sat down next to Harry, and started throwing rocks into the creek.

"So what brings you into these parts? Are you on a holiday?"

Harry looked up, then quickly shifted his gaze back down, unsure of what and how to reply. The redhead next to me seemed easy and trustworthy enough. He looked at the water flowing over rocks, smoothing them over as it continued running, letting his mind run away until he was brought back to the present situation.

"It's ok if you don't want to tell me," Ron said, offering him a small smile. Harry smiled back and shook his head.

"No, it's all right. I'm living here now. My parents died when I was too young to know them and I lived with my godfather for a while," Harry said, reclining back onto the grass and staring up into the sky now, arms under his head. "My godfather recently died though… bad accident," Harry continued, trying his best to remain composed and trying to phrase what had happened in as little words as possible. "And well… here I am now, my closest relatives, apparently." Harry let out a sigh once done and continued staring at the sky, trying to force the memories back. He wondered at the silence that surrounded them for a while, listened to the birds and the water sloshing against the rocks, listened to the leafs rustle in the wind until he heard a small cough coming from his right. Turning, he let his eyes land on Ronald, who was now looking at him with a mixture of emotions.

"Well, umm… sorry, Harry. I'm not really good with these situations," Ron said, offering him a small, sympathetic smile. "I guess… everything happens for a reason though, and well, I'm really sorry. I mean, he was probably like a father figure, wasn't he? I really am very sorry, Harry," Ron said and was about to stumble through some words when Harry smiled and saved him.

"It's ok, Ronald. You can't evade fate, can you?" Harry muttered, speaking in a tone that seemed too old for him, too old for his years. Ron merely shrugged and stared back at the stream, picking up rocks and beginning to throw them in, trying to make them skip over the water.

"You can call me Ron, by the way. Almost everyone does. Ronald sounds too… formal," Ron said as Harry sat up from his position. Harry gave a small laugh, almost a snort, and Ron looked at him amused.

"Ron!"

"Oh, Ronny Weaselkins!"

"Where are you dear brother? Don't tell me we've lost you?"

"Oh heavens no! Mum would kill us. Ronsy-poo, where are you?"

Harry looked over at Ron, raising an eyebrow at the already reddening boy next to him.

Ron looked embarrassed and stood up. "Those are my brothers, probably time for me to get home," he said, brushing off his clothing from the leaves and dirt that was on there.

"Brothers?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Fred and George. I'll introduce you later, they seem to be up to something around now. They like to… scare mum. She calls them troublesome boys and they usually are, setting pranks and everyone for their own amusement, but when its not you it can be quite humorous. Well, come on then, I'll walk you back before heading back," Ron said, looking over at Harry with intense blue eyes.

"Err, well, you don't have to," Harry began saying when Ron stopped him.

"Don't worry, from the gates of Malfoy Manor to my house is about the same distance from the gates to the Manor. We'll both be walking the same distance, and it gets me away from my brothers," he said, wincing as he heard his name said in yet another endearment. "They seem like they might be up to something," he mumbled, eyes narrowing slightly and warily looking at his surroundings.

Harry nodded and stood up, brushing himself up before following Ron up to the gates. Neither of them said a word, both allowed the silence to blanket them, a comfortable silence that only true comradeship could bring.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Ron said, waving slightly as he already made his way back.

Harry nodded. "Sure," he answered, "tomorrow." He watched the boy leave, feeling altogether better and possibly even feeling the first bit of joy since the death of his godfather.

xx

Draco watched as the redhead walked away as well, but with an altogether different feeling in him. He wasn't sure what to name it, wasn't sure what it was, but whatever it was he hadn't felt it before.

He watched as the black haired boy made his way back up towards the manor after the redhead was out of sight and decided that it would be better to talk now rather than later and warn the boy of the risk he was putting himself in. After all, Draco did possess a heart.

Draco drew nearer to the other boy, watched the slim, pale figure walk with what he could notice was a lighter step, rather than the depressing, heavy walk he had been sporting for the past few days. He watched as the ebony black hair moved over his head, styled rather ruefully but fitting him. Come to think of it, Draco didn't think he could imagine the boy with a proper hair do.

Harry walked away from the gate, his eyes on the ground a few steps ahead of him. His mind was wandering around, gathering in the details of what had happened, cherishing the new friendship he had been able to make, radiating with the thought of not being alone anymore when he suddenly heard footsteps behind him. He froze.

'Harry, wasn't it?' Draco thought, debating on whether to call the boy or not. He did not have to debate far too long on the matter, though, once he saw that the other boy had stopped walking and saw a chill make its way down the wiry figure.

Harry turned slowly, afraid of what he was going to see but unable to do anything but turn around and watch the figure. He slowly turned, first looking at the hooves, then slowly at the towering mass before him, snorting the air, chortling and stomping impatiently as the rider stared down at him.

Harry shivered, shivered with fear and cold. A sudden feeling of desperation had entered his heart, images were replaying in his head, and he was not sure he was ready to deal with it all. He did not want to deal with it all. He wanted to forget, wanted to have those damned bloody beasts as far away as possible from him. He pulled as much self control as he could, tried to pull himself together but found himself unable to do so. There was nothing between him and the horse. There was nothing between the beast and himself. He shivered again, unable to control himself, clenched his fists and tried to discipline himself into composure. He slowly lifted his eyes, making sure not to meet those of the animal – he was sure his composure would break if he did – and so instead looked up at the owner of the beast and felt his throat constrict.

Grey eyes met green. Green eyes met grey. Grey eyes felt uncomfortable and looked away, broke the eye contact that had been made and instead, looked at the animal, looked at the hair, looked at anything except at the green eyes. The green eyes looked on in disappointment, though still not entirely comfortable and trying his hardest to ignore the snorting beast.

"It would be better if you did not spend your time with people like_ him_," Draco said in a cool, crisp voice. "Unless you want to find yourself in deeper discontent with my father and mother, as well as my aunt."

Harry stared at him, thoughts running through his mind as he tried to organize everything, put everything together. His green eyes made contact with the grey and this time it was he who looked down, who shifted his gaze to Draco's overall face instead. "Why would they care?" he answered. "Who I make friends with isn't any of there concern."

Draco shrugged. "Suit yourself, but he is not of our class and therefore would greatly disappoint everyone. Make friends with someone more suitable and you might actually be seen in favorable eyes."

Harry glanced at him once more before quickly retreating. "If that was all," Harry mumbled, "I'll take my leave now."

"Harry," Draco said, his voice still in a drawl, though the fact that his name had even been uttered stopped Harry from leaving yet. "Rethink your decisions. As it is, not many find you pleasant."

"What do you want me to do then?" Harry asked, letting his anger get the better of him and glaring up defiantly into Draco's eyes. "I can't bloody go join you and your acquaintances. They look like they would rather amuse themselves with me rather than join me. Who else do I have then, Draco? Any person counts for me, no matter class or position. And aren't I in a lower rank as well?"

"Not that low," Draco answered once he regained his shock and followed his answer with only a shrug.

Harry turned around and walked back towards the house, made his way away from the horse that he had now forgotten with an insatiable urge to cry, the joy now gone from his heart with the fear of losing, once again, something that had become important.

He heard the hooves walk closely behind him and fought the urge to run, to run away from the beast that he was now made to remember again. He felt it touch him, felt it brush past him, saw the eyes, saw the images come back, felt fear grip him, felt an amount of emotions he could not organize surge through him, and saw darkness.

Draco got off his horse quickly, got on his knees by Harry's side, felt his pulse, made sure he was alive, pulled the horse with him and called for help.

Harry woke up much later, well-rested, late for dinner but excused, instances of what had happened coming back into his brain and making him feel ashamed of how weak he must have looked, of how weak he must now be viewed, having a fainting spell. Even the sun and the heat could not be blamed for the sudden darkness that had encompassed him and so he fell again into tears, forgetting the good and remembering only the bad, as is often the way when one cries, and slowly fell asleep once again, completely disregarding the hunger in his stomach as he succumbed to the darkness once again.

A/N: Again, sorry for lateness, but this story will not be abandoned! So have no fear : ) . Hehe, other than that, will try to get Chapter 3 up as soon as possible (sooner than Chapter 2 was updated if possible)! I fear the styles changed a bit (blame Ernest Hemingway, in a way) but hopefully nothing too drastic. Hope we don't have too many mistakes, hope it's good, hope it wasn't too rushed, we're starting to see things, hehe… ooh… ok, maybe not, but they'll be here soon! Haha, laters.


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Falls the Shadow

Chapter 3

Rating: M

Warnings: H/D Slash

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter! Characters (except those created by us) belong to the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling, WB, and the publishing companies

Harry groggily opened his eyes and groaned as he tried to lift his head. He felt a sharp pain and rested his head back onto the pillow.

"It would be wise if you would not move," drawled a voice to his left.

Harry squinted and saw Draco sitting down next to his bed, looking at him in a serious manner. 'What is he doing here?' he thought with anger. Did he not think he was unfavorable to him?

Draco seemed to have been reading his mind, for with a slight, graceful movement, he stood up from his chair and walked towards Harry's desk, depositing some books on top.

"Snape wishes for you to know that even though you fell ill, you still need to do today's lessons. The instructions are written inside so you should have no way of not completing the task."

He turned to leave and as his hand grabbed hold of the doorknob, a small but angry voice called from behind him.

"Why did you come?"

"I was ordered to," said Draco, turning to look at him.

"Surely you can get out of something you don't want to do. Someone you do not want to see."

"Are you upset over what I discussed with you…over Weasley?"

"Yes I am," said Harry darkly, wincing as he sat on the bed.

Draco was confused; he was trying to help out Harry. Couldn't he see that?

"I was merely trying to help you. Pardon me if you cannot see what I told you for what it was."

"Helping me does not involve in any way, telling me not to have a friend. I have been told that I am not welcomed here, the least that I can have would be someone to talk to. I like Ron, and if he makes my time here easier then I will continue to talk to him, with or without you and your family's consent," said Harry icily.

Draco was stunned. No one that he had met that was his age had ever spoken to him in that tone.

Silence took hold of the room. Draco looked at Harry in shock, and Harry started to feel guilty as those grey eyes looked at him with intensity. He had clearly over done it. What had made him talk in that manner to the son of the master of the house? Yet, he had acquired a new friend and he was not going to loose him. Panic then overtook him. What if Draco went to his aunt and told her what happened? Surely he would be disposed of to an orphanage very quickly.

"Look..."

"I..."

Both of them spoke at the same time, and fell silent.

"Harry…if you wish to see Weasley then I cannot stop you. I am…sorry," he struggled as he said the last words but kept on. "It is up to you what you do. Your friends are none of my concern. I would recommend that my family should not find out about this…friend. They will make you drop the acquaintance entirely," he finished with some color rising to his cheeks.

Now it was Harry's turn to look back at Draco in shock. He had said that he would still maintain the friendship with Ron with or without the Malfoy's consent. Yet, hearing consent from Draco gave him a complete different emotion, as if he was glad for it.

"Thank you, Draco...I am sorry for speaking to you in that tone. I should not have done that."

"No problem, Harry," he muttered. He seemed to shake himself internally and turned towards the door.

"Draco?" yelled the unmistakable voice of Goyle. "Where are you?"

"Get that done, I do not wish for Snape to get mad at me if you do not do it. You are not excused from lessons tomorrow," he said arrogantly and finally opened the door and left.

Harry gave a small smile and just hoped that Draco would not ask him why he had reacted the way he did when he saw the horse. He knew that he had another new friend, even if Draco wanted him to think he was not interested, and to lose it for a weakness would be unforgivable.

XXXX

He had breakfast in his room and lunch as well. Dobby had been concerned for him, but Harry felt that it was to the extreme. He was not as ill as Dobby thought him to be, and since no doctor had come to check him, he assumed that he was allowed to stay in his quarters through Dobby's insistence.

He started on Snape's lessons and finished them as the sun was setting. He was lonely and wished for a distraction. He had promised to see Ron today, but would he be able to leave?

A quick trip would not hurt, would it?

Making up his mind, Harry descended from his bed and got ready as quickly as possible. He feared questioning if he met up with someone as he left the house and grounds, but eventually decided on saying that he felt better and felt that exercise and fresh air would do him good. Thinking this the easiest and most probable excuse, he made his way down the stairs and to the front door, luckily meeting with no one but a servant who had scurried from one room to another in haste.

Lifting an eyebrow, Harry noted the maid that went rushing by with a strange attitude. Something seemed different… but Harry did not ponder on it for long. Instead, thankful for his good luck, he made his way out the front door and into the cool air that was slowly coming with the darkness.

XXXX

Draco watched with his hawk-like glinting eyes as the door to the Malfoy Mansion opened and saw the ebony haired boy make his way across the grounds. Something tugged inside him, but the words that Harry had said earlier on resounded in his mind and he stayed put. Not that he would have gone after him in the first place. At the moment, he was leaning against the stable doors, having just put his horse away for the day. Crabbe and Goyle had left earlier on to go eat dinner (meals were the only thing those two were punctual in) and Draco had taken the extra time to get his work done, eat dinner, and at the urging of his father, ride his horse for the exercise. Not a word had been muttered about Harry at dinner, though during lunch his aunt had been around and made comments Draco had found himself disliking.

He watched again as the figure slowly became out of sight before making his way back to the mansion. It was probably too late for the redhead to be out and Harry would probably end up making the trip back to the mansion soon.

Draco strode up to his room, ignoring the rustling of movement that was going on in the drawing and ball room, and fell on his bed. He immediately stood up when he felt that he had landed on something and looked down, his face showing distaste as he laid eyes on what he was going to wear the following week. It still had to get tailored and they probably wanted him to try it on. Picking it up and placing it aside, Draco changed and crept into bed. It was early and he was tired. He also needed to think, though he was not sure he wanted to. The first thought that entered his brain was if Harry knew about the ball that they would soon be having. Probably not, seeing as no one informed him about anything. Secondly, would his father and mother even let Harry attend the ball? He was not as low in status as he seemed and was at an even greater class and advantage than some of the people that he had seen were to be invited to the ball, so Draco saw no reason for objection of Harry's presence at the ball. Then came the matter of boarding school. He was sure his father had told him in the morning that it was _both _of them that would be attending a well re-known and his father's old boarding school in Scotland.

Draco felt confused though. Harry was not, in any way, his friend. The actions that were taken towards Harry and Harry's own actions should not have been important to him then, but he found himself worrying over the other boy. He had noticed that an air of depression still hung around Harry, a heavy and brooding sadness that was easily felt at the sight of the boy, and Draco had felt compelled to help him, though he was not sure why nor how to go about it. Then Harry had made friends with the redhead and Draco now understood that he had probably felt jealousy that day he had first spoken to Harry. Then again, once he mulled over the thought again, he did not really feel anything towards the other boy. He only felt an awareness that this boy could have in common some of the feelings and troubles he was going through as well and felt a small sense of protection over the other boy since no one else seemed to be bothered by him except their elf-looking servant, who tended to act rashly and do things that eventually brought on the desired result but with more trouble than there needed to be.

Giving off a small sigh, Draco turned his thoughts back to boarding school and pushed Harry away from his mind. He would be attending for the following seven years and would probably be ready with a career by the time he graduated at seventeen, though he knew his family wanted to go on with his studies and attend university to become what his father said was a 'well-educated, well-rounded asset to society'. Draco scoffed lightly at the thought. He had enough fortune not to have to worry about himself for the rest of his life, but an education was an education. Turning to lie on his stomach, he closed his eyes, thinking his last thoughts for the day before falling asleep, his features falling into an angelic state that rivaled any renaissance painting that could have been put up against it.

XXXX

Harry practically ran to the same stream as the sky slowly darkened more and more.

"Please be there… please be there…" he found himself muttering as he came nearer and nearer to the stream. He began to slow down once it came into view and his heart and smile slowly fell as he saw no one waiting for him by the lake. He scanned the area, looking downstream and upstream, just in case the boy might be by some other part of the stream, but no sight of the fiery red hair caught his eye. Feeling near tears and his heart clenching and churning inside of him, he sat down near the edge of the stream, chin resting on his knees and back against a tree as he looked out over the water with a defeated and desolate look on his face.

"Glad you could make it," a voice said from above him and, feeling his heart skip a beat, Harry looked up to find the smiling face of Ron staring down at him. His expression changed from one of sadness to one of immediate delight when a thought darkened his expressions. Slightly pinching himself, Harry nodded and turned back with an even greater smile on his face, having made sure that this was not a dream or wishful thinking, but his actual friend come back to greet him.

"What are you doing up there?" Harry asked once he found his voice again and stood up beside the tree as he watched the other boy carefully climb down.

"Hiding and waiting for you… though I really didn't think you were going to come in the end, once the sun started setting. Why are you so late?" Ron asked as he made his way down through several more branches before finally standing in front of Harry.

Harry shifted, unsure of what to say or do. Should he tell him everything that had happened the day before? Or just say he fell ill suddenly? "Traumatizing experience came back to haunt me yesterday and well… I fell ill," Harry said, finding himself being unable to lie to the other boy, who merely nodded with a smile still on his face.

"Want to come back home and meet the family?" Ron asked him, at which Harry was immediately taken aback. He shifted, once again, debating on whether he should or not, and deciding that as long as he did not stay out after curfew hours, he would be fine.

"I would be delighted," Harry said, offering his newly found friend a lopsided grin and earning himself another bright smile from Ron.

"Great, come on then," Ron said, beginning to lead the way through the forest and talking about his brothers and family and small absurd things like the polo matches and horse races which he seemed to be fond of. After a few minutes they both came to a clearing and Harry looked up to see the most unsafe, lopsided, and unorganized house he had ever seen. It looked like several houses had been piled on top of each other and a few of the windows and roofs seemed to need a bit of repair, but otherwise it looked like… 'home,' Harry caught himself thinking. He immediately fell in love with the place.

"It's not too much," Ron said embarrassedly once Harry's stare had continued on. Harry turned to his now red-faced friend and gave him a smile.

"I love it," Harry said, bringing back a grinning and sure Ron that bade him to follow inside the house.

"Mum, I'm home," Ron yelled out and Harry saw an organized and cluttered room meet his eyes. A strange clock stood off to the side and on the couch lay several knitting pieces, a few needing only the last touches. The furniture was rustic and old looking, a bit mismatched, but nonetheless worked with the room and gave off a warm feeling that Harry had not felt for a while.

A woman in her early forties came through the door, apron around her hips and red visible hair in a bun behind her head. She scowled at Ron, before turning and smiling at Harry, which Harry smiled back at, and then went back to scowling at Ron.

"Do you know how late it is? I've been here, worried about you, sent your brothers off to look for you and…. Sorry dear, what was your name?" The woman asked, her warm smile back on her face.

Harry was a bit surprised to find the easiness which she could change her moods, from a warm, smiling, caring woman to a stern, ready-to-inflict-punishment mother. "Harry Potter," Harry found himself saying, "from Malfoy Mansion. They have agreed to raise me in their home until I turn of legal age and can settle down on my own."

The woman's face seemed to have gone dark when he mentioned the name Malfoy, but Harry passed it off as his imagination once it was immediately replaced by a warm smile again. "Well, Harry, I'm Molly Weasley and welcome to our home. Make yourself comfortable, dear, the pastries will be done in a while and you can try some before you make your way back," she said and then she was immediately gone, back into her own kitchen which Harry was sure was probably Mrs. Weasley's favorite room.

Ron looked after his mother and once she was out of sight he let out a sigh. "Mental… I see where my brothers get it from," he whispered jokingly to Harry, apparently loud enough for a reproach from his mother that sent him bounding up the stairs with a rather amused and happy Harry behind him.

"This is my room," Ron said, opening the door to a small (compared to his) room but with everything it needed and with that warm same feeling that seemed to be all over the house, even in the hallways. A small bed had been put against the wall and to the side of the window, which stood in the middle of the wall opposite the door and gave a clear view into the forest and, far away in the distance, Malfoy Manor. A chest was situated at the foot of the bed and two more were shoved against the opposite wall, a small desk and chair in between them.

"I like it," Harry found himself saying as he looked out the window.

"You're just being nice now. I bet yours is way better over there in that mansion," Ron said, surprising Harry with the near bitter tone his friend was using.

"If you call cold and empty nicer then I suppose you're right," Harry said, finding himself laughing. "I like your room. It has a warm feeling to it that… seems familiar… it makes it livable, likeable," Harry said, turning to his friend.

Ron smiled slightly. "I still bet you have loads of space for everything though, and not secondhand furniture and such things," he mumbled.

"If you count nice furniture as pale things in your room and a clean room nearly all the time that looks like it should be on show rather than lived in, then be my guest and call it nice," Harry said, not wanting to continue this conversation further and feeling rather angry that his friend should actually be jealous of him, his situation.

"I'm sorry," Ron finally said after a few moments. "I just… sometimes I look out that window and wish I could live there, if even for one day. See what it feels like not to have a care in the world, not to have to worry about what other people think, knowing that you're already on top, not having to worry about spending too much or what the best price may be or spreading out money and trying to make it last the entire winter…."

"I wish I had my parents back," Harry said, cutting off Ron and feeling a need to reply with his own inner troubles. "I never met them…. I wish I had Sirius back, my godfather," he said, nearly choking on the name. "I wish that I could look at horses like I used to, love them like I used to, ride them like I used to," he ended, looking up after a few moments of silence to find Ron gazing at him with an indescribable feeling.

"Well then, we both want things we'll never have," Ron said, his bright smile on again. "Now let's go downstairs," he said as he heard the door open and slam shut. "If it's my brothers, its better to be around my mum," he explained as he opened his door and exited his room with Harry. "If they offer you anything, reject it. Anything at all, reject it. They're half mad… they create these things and test them on people to see the effect and say they're going to open a shop one day."

"Do you think they will?" Harry asked, at which Ron shrugged.

"There's a possibility they might. I actually think they probably will. Where there's a will, there's a way, and they definitely have will," Ron said as they neared the living room and two red heads turned their ways, both sharing exactly the same expression of mischievousness as their eyes landed on Harry.

"Don't even think about it," Ron said with eyes slightly narrowed at his two brothers. "I've already warned him."

"But Ronny-kin-poo…"

"It's been so long since we've had company…"

"I'm sure your friend here wouldn't mind sitting with us and sharing sweets…"

"Find another test subject," Ron said, "and mum's making pastries, so we'd rather not spoil our appetite, thank you very much." Harry only stared between the exchanges, feeling very much like a third wheel until Ron introduced him.

"George Weasley," one of the red head's said.

"Fred Weasley," the other identical twin said.

"Harry Potter," Harry muttered, looking at them both and trying to find anything, any little mark that would tell them apart. He finally gave up after a few minutes of search but no find.

Mrs. Weasley eventually came out with the pastries that had been promised and gave several to each. Harry looked at them, feeling like it was too much to take in at one time and picking up one of the scones Mrs. Weasley had placed on his tray. He bit into it and nearly moaned at the delicious taste that took over his senses.

"Mum, congratulations, you have a new fan added to your cooking fan club," George said as he looked half-amused at Harry.

"Yep, this one's a keeper mum. He appreciates your cooking," Fred said, taking a bite out of his own pastry.

Harry continued enjoying them until he remembered where he was, where he had to get to, and how much time he had left. Dismissing himself and mumbling a quick apology about why he suddenly had to go, he left with Ron, sent by his own mother as a company to Harry.

"Percy's a right up snob," Ron said, explaining a bit more about his brothers. "The less you see of him, the better. Then there's Bill, who's a banker, and Charlie, a horse tamer who lives some way from here but comes to visit every now and then. My own dad works for the minister, though a low position that I'm sure they don't pay enough, but he enjoys his job," Ron said as they neared the Malfoy gates. "Then there's my sister Ginny, about a year younger than me. Very shy around boys, though she did grow up with six herself. Anyways, I'll see you soon then?" Ron asked, hope apparent in his eyes.

"As soon as I can tear away from my studies," Harry answered. "If I don't make it tomorrow, don't wait anymore for me until the end of the week. That just means that I've been piled with things to do," he said.

Ron nodded. "Until the end of the week," he said before leaving. Harry nodded and trudged up the hill as well, and, with luck, got into his own room without complication and fell asleep, a slight smile playing on his lips and the taste of the warm, rich pastries still not gone from his mind.

XXXX

"Mr. Potter, your work?" asked Snape, looking down at Harry with distaste.

"Here it is, sir," said Harry, handing out the work that he was assigned to Snape. He had taken a great amount of time doing his assignment, and for once he was sure he did a good job.

Snape looked at the papers one by one, his eyes narrowing into slits as he got to the last page.

"Where is the rest?"

"The rest?" replied Harry blankly.

"Yes the rest…I also gave you another page to read and answer questions from."

"I did not receive that…"

"Where. Is. It?" asked Snape icily.

"I do not know, I am sure I did not see that assignment inside the book….sir," said Harry in a low tone, some color rising to his cheeks in anger.

"I will not put up with this abysmal behavior. You cannot even finish an assignment given to you. Such irresponsibility…tsk tsk...immaturity. Then again, what can I expect from an eleven year old like you?"

Harry was about to retort when Draco spoke up. "Sir, I must have dropped the paper on my way to give it to him."

"On the way for _you_ to give it to him?" asked Snape, raising an eyebrow. "I asked Dobby to give it to him, why did you do it?"

Harry looked at Draco questioningly, but Draco would not turn to look at him.

"I wanted to…I…sir I dropped the paper, it was not Harry's fault."

"Stop covering for his irresponsibility Draco, I know that you did not give him that paper!" snapped Snape, turning angrily towards his desk.

"Draco was in my room. He brought me my assignment," said Harry. "Why do you not believe him?" he added before he could stop himself.

Snape turned to look at him with great anger, his words coming out very forcibly. "I want both of you out of here. NOW!"

Both boys left their seats as soon as they were told, and left the room, Draco banging the door behind him.

"Insufferable man!" yelled Draco. "Wait until my father hears about this…not believing me…thinking me a common liar!"

Harry continued walking by Draco, and noticed two maids running with different types of cloths in their hands.

"What is going on, Draco?" said Harry in a low voice.

"How dare Snape tell me…What?" asked Draco, stopping in the middle of his exclamation.

"Why are there a lot of maids going from place to place in a great hurry?"

'Oh, the ball' thought Draco. 'What do I say to him?' What if he ruined it all by telling Harry about the ball only to find that he will not be invited, and then letting Harry down in the process…but surely the planning of a ball will be hard to hide in the coming days?

"There…is a ball to be held."

"Oh. Is there a special occasion for it?"

Draco hesitated; he really did not want to tell Harry that the reason for the ball was for his departure for Scotland. "I do not know. My parents accustom holding balls throughout the year."

"I did not know about the ball…" muttered Harry. No one had told him about it, he was sure he was not to go. He would surely feel out of place, but the Malfoy's should have at least invited him, after all, were they not known to be polite society?

"I do not know why they did not tell you…" started Draco, when he was cut off by Harry.

"I know why I was not invited, you do not have to explain to me. I bet your Aunt Bellatrix had something to do about it," said Harry darkly.

Draco remained quiet and they walked a few steps until they encountered Narcissa coming down from the stairs. Her pale form was indeed the picture of elegance and grace. She was known for her beauty, but also known to be polite- but with a near coldness in her manners.

"Draco, your father is waiting for you in the drawing room. He awaits you, make sure you take haste."

"Yes, mother." Draco replied with coldness.

"Harry, if you need anything please do inform Dobby. My husband and I wish for you to be as comfortable as you can be here," she said before giving him a small nod and heading towards the library.

Harry looked at her retreating back. She had not uttered a word to him since he had arrived, it was clearly shocking to be hearing such statement from her.

Draco cleared his throat and moved past Harry, "I will see you at dinner."

Harry nodded, and knowing that Snape might come out of the room soon, left quickly to the grounds in hope that he would amuse himself somehow.

The rest of the week passed by without any significant event occurring. Only if the constant arrival of people and the running around of the maids in preparation for the ball, and the untimely disappearance of some items of high value that the Malfoy's just had to use to adorn the mansion, count as events of catastrophic pre-ball episodes.

Harry had spent most of the week engrossed in lessons, Snape continued on like if nothing had occurred, but Harry still felt the hatred in his eyes for him. No one had mentioned the ball to him, so he would probably spend the day at the Weasley's. He had not talked to Draco since the time after Snape had thrown them out of the room, and this was in part that Draco seemed to be always busy, either talking to his father, riding his horse, or being with Crabbe and Goyle. He had ignored Crabbe and Goyle as much as he could, for he knew that those two still did not like him in any way and probably never would. He would not endanger his stay in the house for the foolishness of two others. He did wish that Draco would make an effort to speak to him more, but he was not going to go and seek the boy. If he wanted to be his friend, then he would act like one.

He decided to go and meet Ron back in their 'meeting place'. Hopefully he was there, and not in his house. Although he really did like Weasley's, he felt like if he went unannounced that he would be most impolite.

He walked through the dense forest, still in awe with his surroundings. The tall trees looked foreboding and overpowering, but their presence gave the forest its core. The small bushes filled with berries gave a pleasant aroma to all those that walked by, and the small animals that habited the area finalized the forest's picturesque setting.

Harry felt the breeze run through his unruly hair, and he smiled. He was comfortable in the forest, and in his short time living with the Malfoy's he had immediately fallen in love with the place. The air of calmness and solitude did wonders for him.

"Harry! You made it!" exclaimed a voice from his left. Harry turned and sure enough, the grinning face of his friend greeted him. Harry grinned back, "My professor, Snape, had me cooped up there doing work. Finally, I can do whatever I please."

"That's great! Look, I brought some of mum's pastries for you," he said, handing a napkin to Harry with a couple of the pastries he loved from the day he visited.

"Thank you so much, Ron. I love these pastries…they are delicious," Harry said, helping himself to one of them and putting it in his mouth.

"Glad you enjoy them. It is extremely hot, don't you think?"

"Hmmm…yes, I suppose so."

They rested for a few minutes, but eventually both boys got up and started climbing the enormous trees around them. Harry laughed when Ron could not get down from one of the trees, and he had to go and help him. Harry felt like an eleven year old boy again, a boy not plagued by nightmares and worries of not being welcomed. He had not felt at ease since his birthday, and playing childish games like he was supposed to made his heart a lot lighter.

Harry and Ron finally got down, laughing and yelling at each other, when Harry heard a branch snap. He turned quickly behind him and saw a figure coming towards him.

Ron had not noticed anything, but continued laughing, grabbing at his sides.

Harry squinted and was surprised to see a shock of blonde hair come through the trees. "Draco?" he said, surprised.

At the sound of Draco's name, Ron turned around, his face turning into a scowl.

"Harry, you must get back," he said, giving a glance towards Ron.

"And who are you to tell him what to do?" snapped Ron, looking furiously at him, "You think you can make others do your biding?"

"I was not speaking with you Weasley, do shut your mouth," drawled Draco.

Harry looked at both boys, eyebrows raised. They really did not like each other…

"Don't you tell me to shut my mouth, Malfoy!" yelled Ron, "Why don't you just leave us alone! Go back to your mansion with your bloody servants!"

"Weasley, if you are too dim to notice, then let me inform you that you are standing on Malfoy grounds, so it is me that wishes for you to leave us alone," said Draco icily.

Ron stood there with his mouth open, and looked at Harry in expectation.

Harry squirmed under both of their gazes, "Listen Ron, I am sorry but I do have to go. It is getting late and I am wanted over there. Let us meet in three days, how is that?"

Ron nodded, but did not say a word. He turned around and left Harry and Draco by themselves.

They walked back to the mansion in silence side by side. The silence was immeasurable, but both boys did not want to do anything about it. Rather they let the silence overtake them, and they pondered their own thoughts.

They got to the doors and Draco led him to his father's study. Harry's heart began palpitating wildly inside his chest, fear gripping him. Had they find out about Ron? Had Snape told them how awful he was? Was he going to be thrown into an orphanage?

Draco must have noticed his discomfort, for he turned to Harry.

"Don't worry; it must not be something bad for father does not seem in a bad mood."

Draco knocked and waited for an answer, "Come in," said a deep voice from inside.

"I'll leave you now, Harry."

Harry's eyes darted to Draco's in a silent plea to not leave him alone, but Draco gave him a nod and left him.

He went inside and saw Lucius Malfoy sitting in an armchair by the fire. He motioned Harry to sit down, and Harry tentatively walked towards the chair.

"You might be wondering why you are here," drawled Lucius.

Harry nodded, not able to look at Lucius in the eye.

"You must have noticed that there will be a ball in two days time. I know you must have been worried for the proper clothing…"

"Sir, does that mean I am going?" said Harry in a small voice.

"Why of course you are, why will you not go?"

"I...just assumed…"

"Well you will be going, and as I was saying, I do not know if you have proper clothes for it. I have had someone deliver some clothes for you; they are on your bed."

"Thank you, sir."

Lucius nodded and started to write on some parchment. Taking that as his cue, Harry got up and left the room.

He was going to the ball! He had never been to one before, and the prospect of attending one filled him with curiosity. So he was not ignored…they had just assumed that he knew he was going. Another thought entered his mind, he knew Bellatrix would be there and would probably try to make the ball a horrendous experience for him. 'No, I wont let her get to me,' he thought with resolve, and as he went up the stairs, the prospect of a ball seemed grander.

The next morning, he was on his way to his favorite place in the forest when he heard some voices. He recognized them as Crabbe's and Goyle's and sped up to get into the forest, but closed his eyes in trepidation when he heard them calling for him.

"Servant boy! Where are you going?"

Harry kept on walking, but he heard them come closer and heard the whine of the horses they were riding.

They were on both sides of him, and he felt himself start to shake as he tried to move as far as possible from the horses.

"Afraid of the horses, Potter?"

"How girly. We should tell Lady Malfoy that she is keeping a girl within her house!"

They got closer to him, knowing well that the horses were what was making Harry shake with fear.

Harry tried not to look at the eyes of creature, but he felt their breath on his face. He took deep breaths to calm himself, but it was not working. He felt lightheaded and dizzy, but he was not going to have a fainting spell in front of them.

"Coward!"

"Crabbe…Goyle…leave him be!" yelled the unmistakable voice of Draco.

"Want to scare him yourself?" said Goyle, as Draco neared them. Draco pushed past Crabbe and Goyle, making them move away from Harry.

"Harry?" he whispered tentatively.

"We were just saying that such cowardly girl should not be in your house, Draco. When all of us are enjoying the ball tomorrow, he will be stuck inside his room like a good servant boy."

"He is going to the ball, Crabbe," said Draco darkly.

"But…"

"He is going to the ball on my father's and mother's insistence."

"Ah, they fell pity for him then…surely it is for appearances. You don't wish him to be there."

Harry looked up at Draco, feeling the other boy looking at his friend in anger.

"It is also at my insistence that he attends the ball."

"Draco…"

"Listen to me," he snapped, "you are to leave Harry alone, I order it. He is my friend…"Draco's eyes widened over what he had just said, but he got himself back together and whispered menacingly to the boys he had grown up with, "and you lot will respect him for what he is to me."

Harry breath caught in his throat, and he looked at Draco with shinning eyes. Draco had finally stood up for him; he had not ignored him like on the past occasions when his friends were in his company.

"Do you understand?" he yelled.

Both boys nodded dumbly, "Then get out of my sight," Draco snapped.

Their horses took off in a fast run, while Draco remained with Harry in the clearing before the forest.

"Thank you for that…so you are my friend then?" asked Harry, his voice still shaky.

Draco gave him a slight smile. "I am sure you can say that." He remained standing next to Harry, trying to ask him the foreboding question.

"Harry, why do horses scare you?" Draco asked softly after gathering his courage.

Harry sat down on the cool grass and placed his hands on his head. "My godfather…was killed by a horse," he whispered.

Draco sat down next to Harry and lightly touched his knee, "I'm sorry, you should have said something sooner."

"To who? No one bothered with me." he said slightly laughing darkly.

Draco sighed and looked into the forest, "I am guilty of that, I admit," he said quietly.

"Have you always hated horses?"

"No, I used to love horse races. My godfather and I would race against each other. He had gotten me a proper horse for my birthday…it was sold shortly before my departure."

"Harry, I am sure you still love horses. Would you give it a try…to make you more comfortable with horses again?"

"I don't…think…"

"We will not know until we try, what do you say? I promise not to push you into anything. Harry, I am sure your godfather..."

"Sirius," Hary said softly.

"Sirius…would want you to continue horse racing, after all it was a sport both of you practiced together. What do you say?"

"Draco…first you don't want to be my friend and all of a sudden you want to help me. It does not make sense."

"I don't know Harry…I just feel that we may have some things in common. You are not like Crabbe and Goyle. You do not let me boss you around like them, you stand up for yourself against me. No one has ever done that…I guess you can say I admire that."

"I thought of you as an arrogant, selfish boy."

Draco laughed, "Yes that is the general impression of me. So…the horse…?"

Harry hesitated, but the grey eyes were looking at him with the intensity he remembered, and he could not say no, "I'll try it."

"Excellent. Come on then, let us head back and we shall give the horses a try another day" he said, giving Harry a pat on the shoulder.

Harry nodded and smiled slightly. The shaking had subsided greatly, but he still remained nervous due to the promise he had made Draco.

XXXX

They had not yet gone out to ride horses when the night of the ball finally came. Malfoy Manor was in a state of flurry and excitement. He had heard of the numerous preparations that had been done in order to make the evening exquisite.

Harry looked at his attire in wonder. He felt the cloth with his hands, and found it extremely smooth and of the best material he had ever had. He did have some fine clothes, but none that would come close to this. He only wondered if his were 'suitable', then how were the clothes of Draco and his family?

He got ready with speed, and then tried to smooth down his unruly hair. He sighed, knowing fully well that his hair would never cooperate with him. He dared not go outside his room until he was called for, and so he waited patiently, his stomach filling with butterflies.

At exactly half past six, he heard a knock in his door. He got up, and opened the door, only to find Dobby looking at him in excitement.

"Lord and Lady Malfoy are asking for your presence in the ballroom, Mr. Potter," he squeaked.

Harry gave him a small smile and followed Dobby into the ballroom. He opened the door and his eyes looked at everything in front of him; elegance was an understatement. The windows had golden curtains with beige silk elegantly accenting them. The windows were partially opened, letting the cool breeze scatter the scent of summer flowers into the room. To his side stood an enormous flower arrangement in a crystal vase; the white orchids in full bloom.

He was broken from his musings by Bellatrix's voice addressing him from across the room.

"I see you were invited too…make sure you behave yourself, boy. Dare not disgrace the name of this family," she sneered. "Honestly, Lucius, what prompted you to let him come?"

"I have my reasons Bellatrix," was all Lucius said to his sister-in-law, before turning to speak to a maid.

Draco walked to him with a smile. "The guests will be arriving any minute now. Now we just wait…I see father bought you some clothes. They are well-tailored."

Harry looked up at Draco, surprised. He had not expected a comment like that at all, much let any comment on how he looked by anyone. He gave a slight nod and found himself blushing under the gaze. "The suit you have on… looks good too," he said, stumbling through words and trying to come up with the right thing to say.

Draco gave him a slight nod with a smirk before turning back around as the first guests began to arrive. Soon, everyone was split up and being hospitable to the guests, dancing was going on in the well-decorated ball room, and other guests stood around the side, women waiting to be asked to dance and men waiting to gather the courage to ask. On the couches several ladies sat, mouths either drawn in a small line or constantly moving with hands waving in the air erratically.

Harry moved around slightly, feeling uncomfortable and a bit out of place. Sirius had never found a reason to give balls and so had never had any. He had parties, but never anything as formal as a ball. As Harry thought more about it, his godfather had never really being one for the formal things, but enjoyed the casual things of life more. This was the first ball Harry was actually attending and he did not know the slightest way about how to act or what to do.

He felt stares on him, whispers in the air as he passed through guests. He could decipher those looks, eyes filled with curiousness, pity, and some that looked down on him with only a cold glance. He heard snatches of the Black family name, the sighs and shakes of head, the criticisms coming his way, the sympathetic comments on how horrible it was to die the way Sirius had, how horrible for a man that young, who had potential, to die before he could marry or something of the sort.

Harry, by now, did not know where to go. He could not stand in one place for long, seeing as he was alone and the whispers and looks only grew if he stayed. No one, though, came up to him or cared to talk to him. As sympathetic and pitying as they might be, they still would not talk to him, would not even offer words of consolation. He felt himself boiling up, getting angry at these people who were judging him by status alone. Draco had left him to go socialize and meet with those his parents wanted him to meet and he had been left alone amidst the great masses of people. His mind began to debate on whether he should stay or not when he felt a hand tap on his shoulder.

Turning around, he was met by the chocolate brown stare of a slim, fair-skinned, brown-haired, bookish looking girl with lips upturned in an amused way. "I do not believe I've seen you here before," was the first thing that came out of her mouth.

Harry stared at her for a while, not believing at first that she had come up to him and afterwards not believing that she was actually talking to him. When he took too much time and she stated her second statement about introductions being necessary, he knew it was actually happening and that the girl in front of him was actually talking.

"I am Hermione Granger," she stated with an ease in her voice like she was stating a fact. "I am guessing you are Harry Potter?"

Harry nodded slightly, curiosity coming into his eyes. "How did you know?"

"I guessed. I heard about you from my parents and guests. I am not one for gossip, but it has been repeated about a million times over how Sirius, a very eligible bachelor died one day and left his possessions practically useless for his godson, an eleven year old boy with very untidy looking hair and bright green eyes by the name of Harry Potter that had been adopted by the Malfoys. By your looks I was guessing you were him," she stated, again as if it was something everyone should know about.

"I did not know I was that popular," he stated, anger almost seeping into his voice. How dare they be talking about him like that? And Sirius!

The girl only shrugged, uncharacteristically for a girl of her status, and asked him if he wanted to sit down. Once they were both situated she started off, once again, and Harry found himself learning more about the girl and slowly growing more at ease with the whole situation.

"My family has lived over a variety of generations on the same land, though we have some prejudices against us. You see, my family is not exactly local. Even though the land belongs to us, no one in our family ever lived in it until recently. We were the new people in town and although most accept us there are still a few families that behave like this country is theirs, only because they have lived here longer," she almost huffed. "How about your family?"

Harry was a little taken aback by the question and found himself wondering how to answer it. Truthfully to a stranger he did not yet really know? "I'm not sure about my actually family… the Potters… although I do know I have an aunt on my mother's side of the family whom I visited once. And a cousin and an uncle, all of whom live in Surrey. Compared to them, I am actually glad I ended up here at Malfoy Manor rather than with them," he stated, smiling lightly and receiving another amused smile from Hermione.

"Glad to hear it, Harry," Hermione said and was about to go on when someone tapped Harry's shoulders.

Harry turned around and saw the pale blonde behind him, though his gaze was not situated on him but on the girl he had just been talking to.

"Granger," he heard Draco say rather curtly.

"Malfoy," Hermione uttered, with the same air of distaste.

"Fancy meeting you here… I would have thought father would not invite a family such as yours, but who knows. Standards are probably falling. Either that or your family really wanted to come they begged. I believe the latter, but I do not have time to chat right now," Draco said with an air of disinterest before turning back to Harry, who was staring at him with a surprised expression etched on his face. He had not heard Draco talk that rudely until now, though his exchange of words with Ron might have rivaled it if it would have gone on.

"My family was invited, Malfoy, and I would like to remind you that everyone is allowed here on this soil, not only the families that first came here," she said with vehemence in her voice that surprised Harry as well. "Excuse me, Harry, but I have to leave now. I hope I do see you again soon. Goodbye," she said before standing up and taking leave.

Harry turned back to Draco with slightly narrowed eyes, ready to ask what all that had been about when Draco put up a hand. "I would rather not discuss it right now. We will have plenty of time to discuss it afterwards and we do not want to keep my father waiting. He has asked you to come near while he gives his final speech," Draco said, waiting for Harry to stand up and follow.

Harry nodded and stood up from the seat before following Draco, who had already turned and was snaking a path through the crowd of people that was already forming towards the front.

Draco stopped at the very front of the crowd and Harry walked up next to him, unsure about the whole situation and fretting, unable to rid himself of the stares that he felt coming his way. Whispers began to rustle in the air again until an elegant looking Lucius Malfoy, in a black suit that contrasted very well with his pale complexion, stepped onto the balcony and cleared his throat, a sign that he was to begin the farewell speech. Beside him stood Narcissa in her gown, looking as lovely as ever with her pale hair piled high on her head and a rich, dark velvet decorating her body. She stood looking down at the crowd with a complacent smile displayed on her lips, her hand lightly resting on her husbands arm.

"We are pleased to see how enjoyable the evening has been. We hope everyone took pleasure in the entertainment that was provided and that it was overall a delightful experience," Lucius Malfoy said, his voice holding an air of dignity and pride that transpired throughout the room and left everyone hushed and staring at his figure, their ears only open to his words. "This festivity did have its purpose, though, as many of you have guessed. Our only son, Draco Malfoy, has now come of age and is ready for an altogether new journey of life. We have agreed and talked about it and we find him ready to go to Hogwarts, a prestige school in Scotland where he will undoubtedly learn from the best. This was a farewell token, as I am sure many of you would like to say farewell as well to my son and wish him good luck before he embarks to his new school."

A ripple of voices began, most excited and accompanied with admiring and awed gazes towards the youngest Malfoy, who stood composed and dignified, just as his father stood, at the beginning of the staircase and offered them all a small smile with a cool glance. Everyone seemed overjoyed at the thought that the young Malfoy heir was getting ready to go and be properly educated. Everyone except Harry, that is.

Harry found himself turning to the boy beside him, who had now turned around to face the crowd after a quick glance at his father. He was now offering them all a small smile and seemed to be almost inviting them, in a cool manner, to offer their best wishes and regards. Harry found himself stumbling through his thoughts though, confused green eyes still on Draco. Had he heard right? Was Draco really to go to Scotland while he stayed here? How long was he going to go for? Was he going to have to grow up alone amidst Lucius, Narcissa, and Bellatrix? Harry felt like shaking his head, wanted to forbid this event from happening, but he had no power to do so. He was a charity case and he had no say in matters not concerned with him. All he would be able to do would be watch Draco walk out of his life and leave him in an uncomfortable house until he was finally of legal age to live on his own. Would he even see Draco again? Harry did not think he could survive without Draco, without a friend_ inside_ the house. Surely if Draco was his friend he would not leave him. Would he? No, surely not, he repeated to himself, unsettling thoughts taking up most of his mind and nearly not letting him hear the next statement Lucius made until a pair of grey eyes glanced in his direction and felt the need to nudge him in order to bring him back to attention.

Harry quickly turned to see concerned grey eyes looking at him in quiet questioning before turning back up to Lucius, who apparently had not been done with his farewell speech.

"Draco will not be the only one in this household to be attending Hogwarts, though. Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter whom now lives with us, will also be attending Hogwarts along with Draco. He is, in an intricate way, connected to the family, and we find ourselves needing to extend a hand in order to get him back up on his feet, and how better than to allow him a proper education. Draco and Harry shall attend this boarding school, coming back home only for the summers, for the next seven years of their life, and so, as I end, I would like to wish these two boys good luck," he said, looking at them both down with a small smile that did not quite go to his eyes but at least was there.

XXXX

The rest of the ball had gone smoothly; Harry had been able to converse with Hermione once more, and he had received several greetings from the guests, though he did not fail to miss a few curt nods. They did not bother him, however, as his mind was entertained with other things at the time, one of those being Hogwarts.

It was now Saturday and in order to get there by Monday they had to leave, at the latest, Saturday late afternoon. Everything had been arranged, their carriages, luggage, and other things they might need, and so the only thing left to do was to spend the time as best as they could.

Harry had decided to go down to the stream that day. He had missed going and meeting his new friend on account of the ball, and now felt guilty, not because he had not been able to meet his friend but because he had not thought about the redhead throughout the afternoon. He sat as near as he could to the water, making sure that his clothing would not get wet, and he absentmindedly threw rocks into the water, some of them skidding on the surface before being swallowed by the water.

Harry sighed and drew up his knees, resting his head on them as scenes began to replay in his head and the new occurrences made their way. He still could not believe that he would be allowed to go to Hogwarts. The cold indifference he was originally regarded with had left him with little doubt that he would not be cared for, but apparently that had not been the case. And, to top it all off, Bellatrix had made millions of excuses as to why he could not, should not go until Lucius finally stopped her ranting and bid her adieu.

He suddenly tensed up at the sound of footsteps coming near him. "Who's there?" he asked, scanning the forest with wary eyes.

"Just me," he heard a familiar voice say and before he could help himself, Harry was already smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, looking back out at the stream and picking up another rock as the other boy sat next to him.

"Came by hoping to meet you here, actually," the other boy said, looking at him and then turning his gaze back to the stream.

"Do you want to ask me something?" Harry asked, noticing the unease and unrest of the person sitting beside him.

"Is it true what they're saying? Are you really going away to one of those bloody cliché boarding schools?" Ron spat out, his tone bitter.

"And what, pray tell, would be so bad about that?" Harry asked, his voice now cold as he confronted Ron.

"Everything! You're turning into one of them! You won't be here anymore! You are going to go off to some rich bloody school, never give me a second thought ever again, and grow up to be one of those rich people that have everything they want by doing nothing at all," Ron uttered in an angry spell.

Harry stood suddenly, silent and his eyes turned away from Ron, though he could see that Harry's features had darkened considerably. The wind shifted and the trees creaked, as if trying to move away from a force that could explode at any second.

"I do not need your consent or anything from you, for that matter. I will continue visiting, and I am not just going for social status. I do not think I can forget you, Ron, seeing as you were my first friend, and I am sorry I was born into a family where both of my parents died but left me with a rather large fortune," Harry said in a deathly still voice, sending traveling chills through Ron's spine.

Harry turned and walked away. If this was the way he was going to be then great, Harry thought. He had not expected his friend's arrival, but had been glad of it. He had been expecting a congratulations, a farewell, and yes, maybe some argument, but not that one and not like this. Harry sighed as he made his way back up towards Malfoy Manor, suppressing his sadness and tears back into the dark corners of his heart and allowing anger to take over his rational thought.

"Were". It continued replaying in Ron's head. "You _were_ my first friend". Ron sighed and put his head in his hands. If he could, he would travel back and change what he had said. What had prompted him to do such a thing in the first place! He pushed aside his suspicions of jealousy and struggled as to what to do. If he did not go after Harry now, would it be too late? He finally decided that it was now or never and he made his way over to the Malfoy Gates, bitter disappointment showing on his face as he saw the carriage almost out of sight. Sighing, he made his way back to his own house, hoping against all odds that things could still be resolved in the future. With a heavy heart that made no one prompt him, made not even Fred and George tease him, he crept up to his room in which he curled up and fell into uneasy rest.

XXXX

Harry had gone up, lain on his bed, and given up all hope of ever having friends. No, he did not want, nor did he need friends, he had decided. All he needed was himself. Yes. Attaching himself to people had only brought trouble and misery into his life. Maybe if he shied away from those relationships, he would be able to live a much better life. Maybe then the longing and heartache he felt would go away. Maybe then….

Tears started streaming down his face once again as he realized the hopelessness of the situation. He could not survive without anyone, but that person would not always be a good guarantee. Take Ron. He had seemed like a good friend but had abandoned him in what seemed to be a fit of jealousy. Harry could only control his emotions from flaring as he spoke words to Ron that did not seem to come from him and then slowly walked back towards the manor and up to his room.

He shifted and turned on his bed only to find a pair of grey eyes gleaming at him next to the door. Harry bolted upright, his own green gaze on the other boy as the grey eyes took in everything, from his shattered composure to the tearstained face and even the dirt on the soles of his feet that made him confident that his guess was right.

Harry only sighed and fell back onto his bed, turning and ignoring the other boy, hoping that maybe he would go away. As much as he felt towards the other boy, as much friendship as he felt he had to offer, this was not the time. He did not feel like this was the time, yet Harry could hear footsteps, not retreating, but coming closer, and his suspicion was later confirmed when he felt an extra weight on the edge of his bed.

"Are you alright?" he heard the Malfoy heir ask him with a tone of actual concern. Surprised, Harry turned to look at him, but Draco had his back turned to him and he could not see Draco's features.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Harry answered a few seconds later, sitting up on his bed and looking at Draco.

"Was it… did it have… anything to do with Weasley?" Draco asked, unsure of how to go about it and how to even act compassionate towards another person, something he had rarely done in his years of life.

Harry nodded the sudden feeling of foreboding towards all his friendships suddenly overcame him. He felt a deep desire to run Draco out now, out before he could cause any more harm than he could possibly harm at the moment.

"He was never worth it. You know my opinion on that friendship," Draco said, now turning to look at him but with expressionless grey eyes.

Harry stared into those eyes but found nothing. Maybe this really was nothing, maybe he is just being courteous… he is doing it out of a sense of duty, possibly. He does not want to see me cry on the carriage or in the hallways. After all, when was the last time I ever heard a Malfoy cry? Never.

"Are you sure you will be all right?" Draco asked once more, standing up from the edge of the bed but eyes still fixated on Harry.

Harry looked down at the mattress and nodded, feeling small and helpless and wanting to hold Draco back now, wanted to tell him and feel comforted, but he could not. He struggled with his own mind as Draco just watched on when he suddenly felt a light hand on his shoulder and another one lifting his head up.

He looked up and was startled to find the piercing grey eyes of Draco staring at him with an emotional intensity he had never seen before. He did not have time to think, though, before words of comfort were being uttered at him, and then into his ears as he found himself soon in the arms of Draco, who stayed and comforted him until he was not a sobbing mess anymore but instead an embarrassed pink boy with handkerchiefs scattered, but ready to go out once again.

Harry had realized he did have a friend.

Harry knew he would not be alone at school.

Harry found that trusting in Draco was not so bad.

Harry was reassured that someone did care about him.

Harry understood the trouble it had been for Draco to comfort him. And now, Harry was staring outside the carriage window, unsure if he had seen a tuft of red hair or if it had been the autumn leaves. He shrugged off the thought. Draco was his friend, Draco would see him through, would comfort him until he was better again and offered the assurance Harry needed at the moment. Within minutes, Harry had fallen into a slight doze, an amazed Draco beside him at his quick emotional recovery, dreading that there might have been more withdrawal in it than recovery, and cursing the redhead for furthering troubling the twice-orphan's life.

Eventually, after a good days travel, they stood before the gates of Hogwarts, each eager and excited in their own way as to what awaited for them inside.

A/N: Glad to finally be updating once again! Longer than usual, but hope it was still good : ) . Ron's and Harry's relationship is a bit strained, but it will work, and yeah. Draco and Harry's relationship is moving along smoothly. The trouble won't appear until later, so we need a few happy moments. Hope it didn't seem to rushed though, we're trying to get the stuff we don't really need out of the way, which explains the lengthiness of this chapter, and trying to get ahead to the real plot of the story. A few more chapters and it should get more interesting… well, actually, it should be interesting pretty soon : ) Anyways, please Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Falls the Shadow

Chapter 4

Rating: M

Warnings: H/D Slash

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter! Characters (except those created by us) belong to the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling, WB, and the publishing companies.

Harry and Draco stood beside each other amidst a sea of boys, all in their first year as well. Hogwarts had met all of their expectations so far. It was a big castle nearly isolated except for a town that was about a mile down. A lake sat near the castle, its clear water shining invitingly to the boys. A dark forest seemed to surround the place but did not seem to radiate danger as long as you took care not to bother it.

"Draco," Harry heard a voice say, and immediately recognizing the deep tenor as either that of Crabbe or Goyle, he made himself as invisible as he could, sliding away from the other pale boy.

Draco looked up from the lake he had been staring at and stared fixedly at Crabbe and Goyle who were sauntering over to him. He turned and saw Harry had apparently left, no doubt due to the two other boys coming to greet him. Scowling slightly in discontent, he made his best to appear polite to his two friends as they began talking animatedly and waited for the sorting to begin.

"Hello," Harry heard a voice say next to his ear and he immediately turned. "My name's Seamus Finnegan, what's yours?" the boy who had come up to talk to him asked in a distinguished Irish accent. Sandy blonde hair decorated his head and two clear blue eyes stared at him with an open expression.

"Harry Potter," Harry said, returning the grin that was being given to him.

"Glad to meet you then. At least now, I know someone. Do you know what dormitory you're going to be put in? They try not to make a big deal out of it, you know, but everyone knows there's rivalry that's brewing. I hope I'm up near the towers though, couldn't do being in the dungeons," he said, wrinkling up his nose in distaste.

Harry looked at him alarmed. They were going to be sorted? Where was he going to end up? He looked around for Draco but the platinum blonde head was harder to find than he had imagined. Turning back, now slightly afraid, he looked ahead, swallowing as he wondered what lay ahead for him.

"Calm yourself down, Harry," Seamus said next to him, placing a hand on his elbow and startling Harry. "Sorry, but calm down. Everything's bound to go well," he added, smiling and starting to walk, calling Harry beside him.

Harry regained his breath and nodded. Yes, it would be all right. Everything would work out. He breathed in deeply once more before following Seamus, where their names were being called.

"Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Dungeons."

Draco gave a satisfied smirk. He had been expecting nothing else. After all, his father and his father's father before him had been placed in the Slytherin dungeons as well, a place that was not as bad as people usually made it seem.

Harry watched as the blonde made his way over to sit beside the other boys he would be sharing a room with. He sighed as his turn neared. Seamus had been put in Gryffindor and he hoped that he would be put either there or in Slytherin, as long as he was not alone. He waited until it was finally his turn and walked up just as his name was called, feeling stares burning into him.

"Harry Potter… Gryffindor tower," the stern woman said, already moving on to the next name once his had been said.

Harry sighed. It wasn't going to be with Draco, but at least his new friend would be there. He walked over to where Seamus was sitting and sat himself in the empty seat beside him, slowly opening up to the other boy and meeting the other students in his dorm. He did not notice a look of disappointment cross Draco's face as his dorm was called.

"I would like to introduce myself," an aged looking man with a white beard that could have rivaled Merlin's, if he wasn't just in myths, and with a twinkle in his blue eyes that seemed to bring about some youth into his face said. "I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. To our new students, welcome and I hope you will find Hogwarts the school you were expecting. Schedules for tomorrow should be delivered to your rooms already and should be lying on your bed. School starts tomorrow, promptly at eight, so do not be late. Now, allow me to introduce your professors," he said, turning happily over to his right.

"Professor Snape," he said and Harry and Draco stared at the man now standing, who was looking at them all with a rather malicious smile, "will be teaching chemistry. Professor McGonagall," and now the stern woman with square spectacles and a tight bun stood up, "will be your literature instructor. Professor Flitwick," he said, pointing to a rather short and stout man, "will be your history teacher. Professor Sprout will be your biology teacher," he said, pointing to a rather large but friendly looking woman, "Madame Hooch will be your sports instructor," he said, pointing to a wiry looking gray haired woman who seemed to hold energy. "Professor Trelawney is our social teacher," he said, pointing to a rather odd looking woman off to the side, "Hagrid is our zoological instructor," he said, pointing to a very massive and tall man that could have been described as nothing else but a giant, "and Professor Quirrell will be your arithmetic instructor," he said, pointing to a pale young man who stood up nervously before returning to his seat quickly.

"Well then, now that we are all settled," Albus Dumbledore said, "you can all go back to enjoying your feast," he said, sitting down after receiving a thunderous amount of clapping.

Harry went back to his feast, sending one quick glance at Draco, who noticed the stare and looked up, giving him a wave and almost invisible smile before turning to the boy next to him and beginning a conversation. Harry felt a deep weight in his stomach, but it was soon forgotten as Seamus and another student named Neville began to talk and share to him about their lives and where they each lived. He found himself having more in common with Neville than he thought he would have, sympathizing with the boy since both his parents, though not dead, had not raised him either.

Soon dinner was over and every student was taken up to their dormitory by an elder student. The Gryffindor's made their way slowly up the stairs, through twisted hallways, and finally to a painting of a fat lady who seemed to look down upon them all as if challenging them to enter.

"Simply knock here and twist this knob and… there you have it," the older boy said as he opened the door, allowing all the first years to enter.

Harry entered and was astounded by what met his eyes. A big sitting room decorated in maroon and gold and basked in a warm fire met his eyes. The warmth immediately washed over Harry and he felt himself suddenly feeling very welcome and very comfortable in this place.

Eventually, he tore himself away to follow Neville and Seamus up to their dormitories, which consisted of five poster beds with deep, blood red hangings and open windows that allowed you a view of the grounds and the lake. Harry stared out for a few minutes before changing into his night clothes and, after a few more minutes of talking to his new friends, eventually said his goodnights and fell asleep, hoping to be ready for whatever lay ahead for him tomorrow and with Snape gone from his mind.

Down in the dungeons, Draco was finding it easy to make new friends, seeing as almost everyone seemed to have heard of the Malfoy riches. Of course, he knew if he had even a tiny bit less money he wouldn't even be given the time of day, but he let the thought stray out of his mind as he allowed himself be the view of the admiring and jealous faces of his old and new friends.

He shared his room with Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Theodore Nott, a rather thin, wiry boy but with gleaming eyes that held a mischievous glint in them. 'Better watch out for him,' Draco thought as he changed into his night clothes and slipped into bed, too tired for formalities and feeling like he needed to clear his mind.

Harry had not been put in Slytherin. Draco had been shocked, then disappointed, but had quickly covered those feelings before anyone saw. He noticed the looks of wonderment and awe pass between several of the professors, though, as Harry's name had been said, and he had begun to wonder about the boy. He wasn't sure how the boy would do in school and how he would get along, but a sandy haired boy had begun talking to him, and though Draco felt a bit of jealousy clenching in him, he also felt relieved that at least he looked like he would manage.

He heard Professor Dumbledore's speech and felt someone staring at him afterwards. Looking up, he noticed it was those familiar green eyes again and he tried to give a smile without attracting too much attention, before turning around to Nott who was in the middle of a question concerning heritage, something the Malfoys were proud of.

XXXX

Harry woke up to bright light shining at him. He turned, grabbing at his pillow, but it was roughly pulled out of his hands. He immediately sprang awake, wondering who it was that had taken away his pillow when his eyes landed on an already dressed Seamus and rather nervous Neville by his bed.

"If you don't get ready soon you're going to be late," was all the Irish boy said to him with an amusing smile on his lips before exiting the room with an apologetic Neville behind. Harry cursed slightly before hurriedly putting on his uniform, grabbing the books he would need the first day, his schedule, and heading downstairs at a fast speed.

He looked completely disarrayed but was glad he had at least made it to breakfast. He felt several surprised looks turn his way and he tried to tuck in his shirt and smooth out his collar before trying to placate his hair, but nothing seemed to work and so, in a disheveled state he set his bag down and sat next to Seamus and Neville, who were near finishing breakfast but waited for him, seeing as they all had their first class together.

"Chemistry," Harry said, walking briskly into what appeared to be a colder part of the castle. Seamus and Neville walked by his side, their book bags slung behind their backs and looking around with curious eyes and Harry tried to find the room.

"It's this way," Harry suddenly heard a voice say and to his immediately relief he saw Draco, who had stopped in his tracks and was now staring at Harry and then at the two boys behind him.

"Thank you," Harry said but before he could introduce the two boys behind him, Draco was already walking briskly away. Turning around and giving a confused look to his two classmates, he followed Draco, Neville and Seamus behind him.

About a minute later, they were in the chemistry classroom and just in time as the bell rang and Snape shut his door, not letting any late students enter the classroom. He began by describing his rules, which were as strict, if not stricter, than Harry remembered them and, after giving Harry a cold stare that told Harry exactly where he stood with the Professor, he began to teach them their first lesson, which no one seemed to follow or be able to do right except for Draco.

History was next and that class was just as boring as he had expected it. There was no Draco there, but Seamus and Neville were there and so they spent their time doodling as their Professor went through the importance of history.

Literature proved to be an interesting class, and the Gryffindors seemed to be sharing the class with the Slytherins once more. Professor McGonagall, though stern, was a fair and good teacher, though she did expect a lot from her students and assigned them their first novel that very day.

Their last class for that day was with Professor Trelawney and that proved to be an utter disaster and almost everyone's hated class. She told them how they would be learning how to dance, how to comport themselves amidst society, how to present themselves to a lady, and when asked who would play the role of the lady, for surely she couldn't be with every student at once, she answered that every student would be partnered up and take turns. Humiliation was something no one liked and everyone had reciprocated against that idea, but she had withheld and had eventually partnered them up. Draco had ended up with Neville, whom he personally did not like while Harry had been partnered up with Nott, a boy Harry was sure he sensed something malicious inside.

The following day was not so bad. They spent their first period outside studying pigeons with Hagrid, who had wanted to take things easy on their first day, had spent their next lesson in Biology with Professor Sprout, who had immediately made them dig into the dirt and get their hands dirty, much to the distaste of many of the students who had never had to sink their hands into anything. Harry had spent zoology with the Ravenclaws and Biology with the Hufflepuffs. After lunch, Harry had arithmetic with Professor Quirrel, a class he also shared with the Slytherins and he found himself looking for the platinum blonde head and saying a small hello before turning to the front. Then came Madame Hooch's class, the sports class, where Madame Hooch had explained the next seven years of their sports instructions and had told them all how their first year was used to get them all into shape.

Tired and weary, Harry returned back to his dormitory and after taking a shower began on his homework, a routine that he would soon be following for several months.

Draco, also spent, went back to his dormitories and took a shower as well before retiring, his homework already done the night before and ready to fall asleep anywhere.

The months went by with little or no change in their schedule. They learned, Harry and Draco greeted each other at times, but only formally and never uttering more than a civil word. Harry found himself growing closer to his new friends while Draco found himself learning more about his own new friends. Eventually, the streak of mischievousness that ran in the Potters though, came out, and the teachers were not surprised at all when they found Harry and Seamus sneaking back from the kitchens with pastries that the cooks had been all too eager to make. They both got detention for that, but that didn't stop them from doing it again. Or from exploring the castle. Or from being caught out at night. Or from being questioned at odd hours during the day or at night on what they were up to. Teachers shook their heads with an amused smile as they saw their wildest and reckless student being born again before them.

Christmas break eventually came and everyone made move to go and visit their families again, packing up and leaving books behind, unless they had been assigned homework by a rather mean Professor Snape or a stern Professor McGonagall. None of the other teachers seemed to have assigned them homework and they all sighed as they put their things away and eventually got on the train, leaving what felt like a new home for most of the students for the first time and waiting to get back to it.

Harry was surprised, on Christmas morning, to find gifts for him. He found new clothing from Narcissa, a new book bag along with new quills and parchment from Lucius, and a rather oddly wrapped gift from Draco. Opening it hesitantly, he found himself staring into the yellow eyes of a snow owl which he immediately fed before dressing and going down to thank the Malfoys for his gifts.

He suddenly toppled over and fell into the arms of Draco, who looked at him with an amused expression on his face.

"Thanks for the gift, Harry," Draco said before putting Harry back on his feet and walking towards the dining room.

"Thanks for your gift too, Draco," Harry said as he caught up with the boy and joined the elder Malfoys for breakfast.

The winter break passed and so did the rest of the school year with high marks for Draco and high marks for Harry as well, who had already earned himself a reputation as a sort of rebel at Hogwarts.

XXXX

"You promised you would," Draco said, glaring at Harry sternly from underneath blonde lashes.

"But…" was all Harry could stutter before giving in to the glare he was receiving and moving over with small and fearful movements towards the horse. He looked up and felt it overpowering him, felt a lump in his throat form. He was suddenly lost, staring only at the fearful beast when he felt a hand on his back.

"Go on, it's not going to hurt you," Draco said, giving Harry a gentle push and Harry awkwardly stepped up, shaking from head to toe but trying to control it.

He was on the horse quickly, leaving an astonished Draco below him marveling at the grace and ability Harry had managed to get himself on the horse with.

"Are you going to ride it?" Draco asked after a few moments of silence and an unsettled horse. Harry looked down with frightened green eyes at Draco and then quickly shut them tight before picking up the reigns and making the horse move forward.

Draco looked up, fully alert and ready for anything that might happen but after a few feet began to relax. Harry seemed to be doing fine, except for the excessive shaking and sweating and shallow breaths that were… "Harry?" Draco asked and when he received no reply he quickly moved forward. "Harry?" he asked again, stopping the horse in midstep and looking up at Harry's face.

Harry quickly jumped off at the opportunity and moved as far away from the horse as possible. "I'm sorry, I just… I can't…" Harry said, unable to form sentences due to the shaking that he was going through. He was trying to breath, but even that seemed to be a problem.

"Don't worry, there's hope for you yet, Harry. You managed to at least get it out of the stable. Small steps do count," Draco said, placing a hand on Harry's arm and trying to get the other boy to calm down.

Green eyes turned up and Draco was shocked, once again, at the emotion that could be displayed on them. "Thanks, Draco," Harry said before moving forward and wrapping his arms around Draco, who was now staring at the small boy in his arms. Eventually Harry pulled back, noticing the tenseness in Draco and began stuttering an apology when Draco interrupted.

"No, its ok," Draco said, giving him one of his true rare smiles. "I'd… never been hugged before, that was it. It just caught me off guard," Draco said before turning around and beginning to lead the horse back in the stable.

Harry looked at Draco and gave a small smile before heading back up to Malfoy Manor.

In the weeks that followed, Harry was able to manage to get the Horse to walk a few feet before having the urge to jump off it. Eventually, it was time for school again, though, and their second year at Hogwarts had already started, the relationship between Harry and Draco once again dying down as they each spend most of their day with their friends.

And third year went by.

And fourth year.

And Harry had finally managed to travel two laps around the field with a horse when fifth year came. Madame Hooch had told them they would all start something new, but when Harry saw that it involved horses, he had immediately backed down and was given permission by Madame Hooch to work on something else once she saw the state he had worked himself into.

Draco frowned from the sidelines as he saw Harry slip away and back up to Hogwarts. If he was ever going to get over his fear of horses, that was not the way to do it.

Eventually Christmas came once again and the now 15 year old Harry woke up to find the three regular parcels at the foot of his bed. He offered Hedwig, his owl, a dead mouse as a token before going over to open his own presents. He had once again, gotten robes, though of much better material this time, from Narcissa. He glanced at them suspiciously before placing them in his wardrobe, which was now full of clothing he had never thought he would own. He quickly moved on to Lucius's package, which contained a horse racing outfit, new and obviously tailored. Harry grimaced at it. He knew Lucius loved the races, but… he would think on that later. Setting it aside he went and opened Draco's package, only to find a book full of short stories and poetry which he knew he would enjoy reading. Setting it aside, he once again went through his ritual of getting dressed before going down the stairs one at a time and entering the dining room.

That same week, Draco made him go out and ride the horse again, trying to get him go at a faster stride, but when Harry shook his head and defiantly said no before getting off, Draco sighed and looked at Harry with lost hope. "There goes talent," he thought as he placed the horse back into the stalls.

XXXX

"Hogwarts is pleased to announce that, due to Madame Hooch's sudden illness over the winter break, we have a new teacher joining us tonight. Allow me to introduce you to Professor Charles Weasley," Dumbledore said, before pointing to a young man with red hair and blue-misty eyes beside him. Harry, along with several other boys, found themselves staring at this new teacher. He was obviously built underneath the tight black shirt he was wearing, obviously from horse riding, and the white pants and boots that hugged his legs defined them and gave them their full appreciation. Harry found himself staring at his long, yet slender fingers as he waved his hand slightly in a small gesture before walking back to the staff table. His red hair was apparently long and tied back in a pony tail, Harry noted, and strands fell about his face as he began talking animatedly with one of the professors.

Draco stared at the new teacher, stared at most of the room until his stare turned onto Harry, who apparently was staring in admiration along with half of the other boys at their new instructor, and he immediately decided he did not like him. After all, he was a Weasley too. He grimaced at the thought of being taught by him and turned back to eat his food. He was now taller in height, taller than Harry by a few inches and his blonde straight hair fell down to his chin, some brushing against his neck now. His grey eyes still held their same coldness but his features had changed from their boyish angelic face into a handsome, aristocratic, haughty looking face.

Harry had also grown to a good height, though he did sometimes resent how Draco had a few inches on him. His hair was as black as ever and still wild, though longer now and hung in strands all around his head, curling up slightly at the ends and framing his Romanesque face perfectly. His green eyes now held a bit more vitality than they had in previous years and they now shone with even a fiercer green than they had before.

Harry knew he was not mistaken. This was Ron's brother and, with a sudden sadness, he remembered his first friend. Maybe if he talked to Charlie, then he might tell him how Ron was doing. He still could not stop staring at Charlie, and he felt a strand of hair fall into his eyes. As he removed it, he caught Charlie looking at him, and he smiled widely, giving Harry a wink in return.

Harry turned to look at Draco, knowing that Draco would not like Charlie. Sure enough, a glare was fixed towards the head table, Draco's cold eyes staring at Charlie with distaste. Harry could not understand why Draco hated the Weasley's so much. It may be because of their lack of wealth, but he knew that underneath that coldness that Draco had, there was a boy with a good heart. 'He was just raised not to like those underneath him,' he thought as he finally tore his eyes from Draco and started eating his food.

XXXX

"Good morning, class. As you all know by know, I am your new sports instructor. I have been briefed on what Madame Hooch has taught to this class, but I will be raising it to another level," said the good-natured voice of Charlie Weasley.

The boys started whispering excitedly, wondering what their new professor would be teaching them. All eyes were staring expectedly at Charlie, except a pair of grey eyes who could not detach themselves from staring straight into the eyes of a certain green-eyed boy.

"Technically, horse racing starts in your sixth year, with each dormitory racing against one another. Hogwarts has long been known for its excellent horse racing curriculum, and above all, the caliber of the students in horse racing is beyond any other institution. What this means is that I wish to prepare each and every one of you in this sport half a semester early, so that when sixth year comes, dorm teams can be made and time will not be wasted."

'Prepare each and every one of us?' thought Harry, his mind panicking at the thought. Surely not? It he did not want to participate then he should not be forced to do it. He was sure Charlie would understand his situation. Taking a two lap ride with a horse was one thing, but a race…he could not bring himself to do it. If it came to worse, he could always talk to the headmaster, but that would mean bringing the reason for his insecurity out in the open.

"Now, you lot, grab a horse and bring it around the stables, and wait for me for further instructions."

"This is great news! Finally we don't have an instructor that's going to baby us, don't you think, Harry?"

"Yes, Seamus, of course," said Harry in a tight voice.

"Is something the matter?" asked Neville from his left, trying hard to keep up with Harry's quick stride.

"Nothing is the matter, Neville," snapped Harry, getting ahead of both of his friends as he walked towards the stable.

Seamus and Neville raised their eyebrows in surprise, never before had Harry talked to them in that tone of voice, but they knew better and kept their distance.

Harry finally got to the stable, and he yanked the door open, getting the first horse available. He was about to put a saddle on it when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He stiffened at the touch, but turned to his side only to find Draco staring at him.

"Are you alright?" asked Draco, his eyes boring over Harry's.

"Do I look alright to you, Draco?" snapped Harry. "I am about to make a complete fool of myself in front of everyone for not being able to race. Do you think I want to be humiliated? Or maybe you are happy now that I'm being forced to ride?"

"That's not true, Harry, and you know it. If you don't want to race, then no one will force you. How can you think I would be happy at your discomfort? Do you think that low of me? If you don't want to race, just talk to Weasley. I am sure he will accommodate your needs," sneered Draco, before walking abruptly away from Harry without even a backwards glance.

Harry stayed still as he watched Draco go into the other set of stables. He hated being at odds ends with Draco. Maybe he was too harsh? Before he began to contemplate his new situation, a deep voice went through his musings.

"Mr. Potter, are you alright?"

Harry turned and met the warm gaze of Charlie Weasley; so different from the icy glare Draco had given him.

"I…" Harry struggled to find the right words, but he just couldn't admit his problem. He had told Draco, and that was hard enough, but Charlie seemed reasonable. He wouldn't laugh at him, would he?

"Just tell me, Mr. Potter. Maybe I can help you?"

"I don't want to race horses, Professor. It brings back unpleasant memories," he whispered after gathering some courage.

"If you don't want to then I won't push you. I can see how much you are affected. Don't worry about today's lesson. You may stay here if you want, but I do want to talk to you after class. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, Professor."

Charlie gave him a slight nod and left the stable, leaving Harry standing alone with a hand on a saddle, and the other on the horse. He found a stool on the other side of the stable, and he sat down to wait for Charlie. He knew what was coming. Charlie was going to ask him again what was wrong, and he would be forced to say something, say anything.

He sat there for what felt like an eternity until he finally heard the voices of boys coming into the stables to drop off their horses.

"Did you see Malfoy on the horse? He was excellent!"

"…so fast…"

"Slytherin will surely win with him on the team…"

'No surprise there,' thought Harry dryly. He knew Draco was excellent at horseracing; it was something that came natural to him.

The loud voices finally stopped, and Harry waited for the dreaded talk with Charlie to arrive.

He heard heavy footsteps coming from the entrance, and the frame of Charlie came into view.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. I'm glad you stayed to speak with me," said Charlie, gathering another stool and placing it in front of Harry. He took a seat and looked at Harry directly into his eyes.

"I know something must have happened for you to have this attitude towards horses. If you do not want to tell me…I understand. I barely know you, and confiding such information to me must be difficult. I am willing to listen if you have anything to say to me, and maybe there might be a way for me to help you. I am a professor here, and I will always be here for my students."

Harry nodded, but still felt that he could not utter a word. He remained silent and waited to hear Charlie's other words.

"Unfortunately, it is mandatory for students to participate in horse racing in this school. I don't know if we can exclude you from this, but as far as I am concerned, you must participate in some form of horse racing activity."

Harry was about to say something when Charlie raised his hand to stop him talking. "Therefore, I suggest you take private lessons with me after your last class. You do not have to be here during your scheduled time, only at the end of the day. If we can progress with this then I am sure you may join your classmates in no time. This is the only option available. I do not want you to be in an uncomfortable environment. If you and I have lessons together then we can move at our own pace, rather than having you move at the pace of the others in your class. What do you say, Harry?"

"Is…is this fine with the headmaster?"

Charlie waved a hand carelessly, "You will be getting your lessons and that's all that matters. I was also told the headmaster holds you in great esteem, as do most teachers here. There should not be a problem."

"He does?" asked Harry in wonder. He was nothing special, after all.

"Of course he does, why would he not? Do you need time to think about this? Or can you tell me your decision now?"

"I accept the private lessons, professor. Thank you for giving me this option," said Harry, the first smile of the day gracing his features.

"Professor? Why, I feel old. Call me Charlie, and you are very welcome. Your lessons will start next time and when you're ready to talk, I'll be here. Remember that. Good evening, Harry," said Charlie, rising from the stool and giving Harry a small wave before walking out of the stable.

Harry let the small smile linger on his lips as he got up from the stool and slowly walked back to the school. He was glad that Charlie had not forced him to participate in racing in front of everyone. His approval of the man soared considerably after that. He was a bit worried about racing, even only with Charlie, but he knew that Charlie would not push him to do anything he did not want. Unlike a certain blonde he knew. Why was Draco being cold again? It made no sense. His smile turned into a scowl, and he walked faster towards his dormitory. He was not going to go and ask Draco what was wrong. He would wait for Draco to come to him. Simple enough. If Draco did not want to be his friend anymore, if Draco wanted to be with his new prosperous friends from London, then so be it.

XXXX

"Harry, aren't you going to class?" asked Neville, already dressed in his racing attire.

"I won't be attending class for some time," said Harry, quickly gathering his things and trying to leave before Neville asked him anymore question.

"Why is that? Are you ill?"

Harry turned towards his Irish friend, whom was standing in the doorway.

"Yes, something of that sort. Now if you excuse me, I have some homework to do. See you at dinner."

He walked past Seamus and headed straight to the library. He cursed as he realized he had left his chemistry book in his room, and with a sigh he turned and took the long walk back to his dormitory.

"Not coming to class?" cut a voice behind him.

"No, Draco," replied Harry, turning around to look at the boy.

"Why not?"

"Why would you care?" asked Harry in a cold voice.

"Why are you being like this?"

"Figure that out yourself, Malfoy," spat Harry as he glared at the boy in front of him. His gaze lingered more than necessary on Malfoy's racing attire, and with a blush, he walked past him.

Draco stayed in the same spot unable to move. As far as he knew, he had done nothing wrong. He listened to the diminishing sound of Harry's footsteps, and once he could no longer hear them he walked towards the grounds with an uneasy step.

Harry did his homework in silence in the library. He was still fuming over his conversation with Draco, and he could not concentrate on his work. The other reason why he could not concentrate was the impending meeting with Charlie for his lessons. He had brought the attire Lucius had given him, and would change in one of the rooms before he left. He did not want to go back to his dormitory in fear of unwanted questions being asked.

Realizing the time, he grabbed his books and ran to go change in one of the dressing rooms outside the stables. When he had finished changing, he looked at himself in the mirror. He had thought that he would never wear racing attire ever again, but he had missed it, just as he had missed the familiarity that came with them. The clothes fit him perfectly, and all in all, they were the best racing clothes he had ever had.

"Harry? Are you in there?"

"Yes, Charlie." Harry took a deep breath and opened the door. There stood Charlie, leaning casually over the doorframe. Harry stared at Charlie's broad shoulders, and his tight shirt, and…

"Ready?" asked Charlie, snapping Harry out of his daze.

"Yes, ready." Harry walked besides Charlie, confused. What was it that made him stare at Charlie in such manner? 'Well you look up to him' he thought, 'and he _is_ easy on the eyes,' he thought before he could block that thought.

"Now first thing first," Charlie said, walking to a bench and pointing to the seat next to him for Harry to sit down, "why are you afraid of horses?"

Harry looked at the hay on the ground. He had been expecting the question, eventually… but now?

"I… well…," Harry thought, but whatever lie he had thought of to cover up the real and painful excuse left him. He felt his throat getting tighter and he forced a gulp down.

"Harry, look at me," Charlie said and Harry unwillingly obeyed. He lifted his eyes to blue ones that emitted a certain warmth and a deep concern towards him. "I need to know what it is so I can help you," he said, resting his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Now, will you please tell me what it is. It's the most important step to seeing your way towards recovery," Charlie said, still staring intently at Harry.

Harry could not stand looking at the blue eyes anymore and looked away, back to the hay on the floor. He hunched over and placed his hands over his face as memories came flooding back to him. "My godfather…," Harry choked out, "h-he… a horse… k-killed him," he said, his voice getting softer as he finished the sentence.

Charlie placed his arm around Harry in a consoling embrace. "It wasn't the animal's fault Harry," Charlie began to say but was abruptly stopped when Harry sat up straight and shook himself free from Charlie.

"Are you trying to say my godfather died intentionally?" Harry said in a cold voice.

"No, Harry, you've got it all wrong," Charlie said, understanding his mistake and finding a way to correct it. "You see, no horse will willingly try to kill you. Well, there may be a few wild ones, but those eventually learn. I just meant that your godfather must have overexerted the creature. Something caused the animal to behave that way, Harry. I'm not trying to free the blame off the horse, but understand, Harry, if you don't give the horse any reason to cause you any harm, if you don't give it a reason to collapse, it won't."

Harry stared coldly at Charlie, his words sinking in. Harry sighed as he turned back to the hay, too emotionally tired to remain angry at Charlie.

"So I see we have to build up your trust in horses first," Charlie said, standing up from the bench and going towards one of the stalls to pull out one of the horses.

Harry lifted his head to watch as Charlie pulled out the animal from its home. His words were right, horses had no reason to hurt you. Sirius's own had collapsed on him, but his fear still remained.

"Come over here, Harry. I want you to stand right beside the horse and to hold onto it," Charlie said. Harry slowly got up and walked warily up to where Charlie was, taking a hold of it. Charlie immediately let the animal go and Harry stood there, shocked and too afraid to move.

"It won't do anything to you," Charlie said, standing next to the horse. "Touch it, Harry. Pet it. Move it. Try to have some trust in it," Charlie said.

Harry, not wanting to disappoint, began moving his hand up when the horse's face suddenly turned towards him. His hand was stopped in midair and his eyes went wide as he stared back at the horse.

Charlie moved beside Harry and, placing his hand on Harry's, guided Harry's hand towards the horse's before softly moving it in a petting manner.

"See Harry, there's nothing to worry about," Charlie said near Harry's ear.

Even through his fear, Harry felt another emotion suddenly overtake him. A shiver was sent down his spine as Charlie's words reached his ear and he realized that Charlie's hand was over his, stroking the animal with him. He felt himself blushing and tried to rid himself of thoughts that shouldn't be in his mind in the first place when Charlie's voice interrupted his thinking.

"Congratulations, Harry," Charlie said, now standing beside him, "you are now stroking him on your own."

Harry, startled, stopped all actions and looked at his hand only to see that Charlie was right and that his hand was now placed on the horse.

"Now I want you to brush it, Harry," Charlie said, walking over and picking up a brush. "Here," he said, handing it to Harry before stepping aside and waiting.

Harry placed the brush on his hand and moved slightly. He willed himself to move even after the horse shifted and closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself for the worse as his hand slowly started stroking. Harry opened his eyes slowly once the first stroke was over and nothing had happened to him. He stroked the horse again, and then again, and he felt himself slowly becoming comfortable with the horse.

"I think that's good, Harry," Charlie said from the other side of the horse. Harry looked over at him and saw a mixture of joy and hope in Charlie's face that only helped in further diminishing the fear.

"Now, I think it's time to ride," Charlie said and went to get a saddle. Once strapped on he led the horse outside, followed by Harry who was confused yet willing to try and rid himself of the fear.

He thought about Draco's tries at getting him to ride a horse and was surprised at how Charlie seemed like he was actually managing the task Draco had assigned himself. 'Maybe it's because Charlie actually does show that he cares,' Harry thought as he stood beside the horse, poised to get on it.

XXXX

"I think I know your family," Harry said one afternoon as the rest of the class galloped around the field and Harry stood next to Charlie and Neville, who had attained an injury and couldn't ride for at least a week.

"My family… how?" Charlie asked, looking at him surprised.

"They live near Malfoy Manor, and since that's where I'm staying, well…. The one I met was Ron, though. Correct me if I'm mistaken, but he is your brother, isn't he?" Harry asked.

Charlie nodded absentmindedly, still surprised by this fact. "How do you know him?" he asked once he got over his initial stupor.

"I met him, the first summer I was there. He was actually my first real friend, but we stopped talking once I came here. He didn't take much liking to Draco either," Harry added.

"No, our family and the Malfoys have had well… their disputes over the years," Charlie said. "So, what did you think of the family?"

"I only got to meet your mother and two brothers, the twins," Harry said.

"Please, tell me they didn't try anything," Charlie said and Harry found himself laughing.

"No, they didn't. Ron warned me before I met them," Harry said, at which Charlie replied with a "good", sending Harry off laughing again at the tone of Charlie's voice. "Are they really that terrible?"

"Yes," Charlie said, "and worse."

Harry smiled at the statement and they continued talking, occasionally asking Neville questions who really didn't seem to want to be bothered while reading a book that was decorated with a rather elaborately drawn plant on the front.

XXXX

Draco walked across the grounds, looking rather ruffled. His mind, though, inevitably went back to that afternoon when he had spotted Harry and their professor, seeming rather friendly as they talked and laughed about who knew what. Draco had felt a tiny ounce of jealousy, he wasn't going to deny it, but he was angered by how easily Harry seemed to have fallen into that weasel's trap. Yes, it was a trap. Draco had thought it through and that's what made the most sense. Nearly everyone in the class looked in awe at their professor. Too bad that whatever he had done to the other students didn't work on him.

He continued walking as his thoughts drifted away from those into another set when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. Their, on the field, was a horse being galloped. And not just was the horse galloping though, it was doing something that made it stand out. It was… moving almost gracefully on the tracks. It nearly matched his own way of riding.

Curious as to know who the rider was, Draco strode nearer, letting himself mingle with the darkness and setting himself in a place on the track where he knew the moonlight would reveal the rider. He waited until he could see the horse galloping near him and his eyes became alert. He watched until the face started to become clear and….

Draco began to breath rather loudly. He hadn't even realized his breath had stopped until he was nearly choking with the lack of oxygen. How… how had this happened? When had this happened? Surprised and now really curious, Draco made his way back towards Hogwarts and towards a comfortable spot where he could wait for the rider once he made his way back.

XXXX

"Harry, a word," Draco said, startling Harry as he made his way up to his rooms to go shower.

It was past curfew and Harry had indulged himself with staying out for a while, knowing what he would be getting into if he got caught and hoping he wouldn't. Now though, he stopped and turned to look at the speaker, only to sigh in relief as he noticed it was Draco.

"You had me scared there for a moment," Harry said when he suddenly remembered their last talk and how that had gone. It had actually been several months since that talk and neither he nor Draco had made the move, until now, to speak to each other.

"I saw you," Draco said and Harry was about to ask what exactly he had seen when he remembered he was in his riding gear.

"Well yeah, I've been practicing and have improved," Harry said, remembering the ride he had taken only several minutes ago and the surprise he had when he realized he had ridden for over an hour.

"Congratulations," Draco said, still eyeing Harry warily and Harry began to get uncomfortable. "So… how did you do it?"

Harry blushed and contemplated on telling Draco. He did trust Draco, didn't he, so it would be all right to tell him. And Draco was really happy for him, though as Harry searched his face he couldn't really find any real joy etched into it.

"Charlie's been teaching me after class," Harry said. "He's been tutoring me for the past few months."

Draco was surprised as he heard the answer and felt anger and jealousy suddenly threatening to take over him. "Oh, and you decide that with _him_ teaching you, you can suddenly learn to ride a horse again?"

"No," Harry said, surprised at this answer, "it's just… well, his teaching methods are different, Draco, and they seemed to be the right ones for me."

"His teaching methods… right. It's just because you fancy the bloody fool, isn't it? I wouldn't be surprised if you two were in the stalls –," Draco said when he was suddenly tackled and on the floor.

"Don't you dare," Harry said, raising his fist as if to punch Draco but stopping himself with what seemed to be a lot of self control. "Nothing of the sort ever happened and I thought you would be happy for me. After all those years of trying to get me on a horse, I finally am on one," he said before standing up and releasing his hold on Draco.

"_I_ tried to get you on a horse," Draco said in a cold voice, standing up and making his way towards the Slytherin dungeons. "_I_ also tried," he said again, "but it seems my efforts weren't enough."

Before Harry could say anything else Draco was already out of sight. Harry made his way to his room, tired and confused. With his decisions made, he took a quick shower before going to bed. He would apologize to Draco tomorrow.

A/N: Hopefully we can be excused for the tardiness of this chapter. Once again, thank you to all those who reviewed and well… the story continues…. We hope to put up the next chapter quicker than this one. Things just started… happening and well, things seem to have calmed down for the moment, so yeah. Anyways, hope it was good. Laters.


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Falls the Shadow

Chapter 5

Rating: M

Warnings: H/D SLASH

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Harry Potter! Characters (except those created by us) belong to the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling, WB, and the publishing companies.

Harry made his way towards the Slytherin dungeons. Dinner was over and he had decided that now was a good time to go and apologize to Draco for the things he had said the other day, though he believed that Draco deserved to apologize as well. He also hoped that things between them would settle down and go back to the way things had been before. It didn't feel right having a dispute over something so trivial and his friendship with Draco, he had realized, really was special to him.

Harry was nearing the Slytherin dungeons when a sudden noise stopped him in his tracks. He heard the noise a second time and began walking towards it, now also hearing a rustling sound as well. He heard the noise again and recognized it as a voice, moaning, as if in pain.

Harry began to move a bit more hurriedly towards where the noise was coming from. He spotted a dark corner and walked towards it, pretty sure that the noise was coming from that spot. He was afraid someone was in trouble and walked with an even quicker step, though being careful. The noises only grew louder and rustling could still be heard. He let his steps slow down and, once he knew he was well out of sight, he looked at the situation.

He suddenly gasped, then immediately clamped his mouth shut. The moans had not being what he had thought at all. No, they were apparently moans of pleasure. He blushed as he realized this and then blushed even further when he realized that the two who were together were obviously two boys, since they did attend an all male's school. Blushing furiously, he began to turn around when a sudden dash of blonde hair made him stop in his tracks.

He knew that hair. He knew who it belonged to. And now that he listened more carefully, some of those moans were being emitted by a voice he knew. Unsure of what he was feeling inside he looked once again at the two.

Yes, it was Draco. It was confirmed when he saw a glimpse of Draco's face, eyes closed and apparently enjoying himself. Harry noticed that a hand that did not belong to him was under his shirt and a mouth was attached to his neck, though whose, Harry wasn't sure.

Harry moved a bit, feeling a hot feeling suddenly pass in waves over him that he couldn't categorize. He also felt a jealous rage overtake him as he watched this other person apparently ravish Draco, when his eyes went wide with realization.

Draco was with another boy. Draco was not with a girl. Draco was with a boy. And for some odd reason, the thought appeased Harry. 'So,' Harry thought, 'it seems I'm not the only one who's taken an interest in other men as well...' He stopped his thinking and wondered where that thought had come from. How was it possible? Was it really possible? Was that the reason he had never thought of girls? He just assumed the lack of girls around him had caused him not to think… He knew a lot of other students who, because of the lack of females, which they often used as their reason, engaged in activities with other males, but he hadn't thought Draco as one of them. In fact, he himself hadn't indulged in such acts either, simply because of the fact that he thought it was wrong and because Draco didn't seem to do anything of that sort either.

But now his eyes were telling him a different thing. There was Draco, now kissing back the other boy, a _boy_, and Harry didn't know what to think. He did want to know who it was that was with Draco and so he watched until the face, moving slightly to gain a better access to Draco's collarbone, made itself shown.

Franz. It was bloody Franz. Harry fumed at the boy, and then sent his anger at Draco, before sending it back to Franz. He wasn't sure who he was angrier at, Draco or Franz. He did know, though, that he was outraged that it was Franz. Of all people, it was him? He knew there were rumors of how Franz was one of the most all-around boys. He hadn't himself received a proposition from him, but if he had, he would have turned it down. But here was Draco, apparently enjoying himself as Franz did things that Harry would not have believed if he hadn't seen them himself.

Suddenly, hazy grey eyes latched onto his green eyes and startled, Harry turned and slipped back into the recesses of the shadows he had used as a cloak. After a few more seconds and once he knew he couldn't take the noises anymore, he walked away from the hallway and back up to the Gryffindor tower to mull over things, all apologies forgotten.

He went past his friends who were busy reading an assignment and headed straight to his bed. He ignored their questioning glances, not in the mood to speak to them. He was unsure if he could even speak. He was still in deep shock due to what he had just witnessed. He just could not understand why Draco would do that. Did he not know the type of person Franz was? He was rotten to the core. Was what Draco doing really wrong? At first, he had thought it was wrong, but now, he wasn't so sure. He remembered the lustful eyes that had glanced at him... His breath quickened with the sudden realization that Draco might have seen him. 'He may think I was spying on him!' he thought frantically. He hoped Draco had not see him in fear that their friendship would suffer another strain.

Was it still a friendship, though? Could he still look at Draco in the eye after what he had witnessed? For some reason that he could not understand, the thought of looking at Draco in the eyes, into his cold eyes and that cold gaze, angered him. He just needed time to adjust to the situation; he would just ignore Draco and have Draco think that he was still angry at him because of their previous confrontation. With these unsettling thought he dropped into an uneasy slumber.

XXXX

Harry gasped and woke up in alarm. He noticed that the room was still dark; the first rays of the sun were barely beginning to fill the room. He tried to calm his breathing, but instead his mind replayed the image of Draco moaning in pleasure while he held Harry's gaze. 'This is not right, it is abnormal,' Harry thought while he shifted through the covers and opened his bed hangings. He listened to the quiet breathing and snoring of his friends and willed his heart to stop its manic beating. No, he definitely could not look at Draco in the eye.

XXXX

"This morning we will be practicing a waltz. The elegance surrounding this music must be displayed in the movements…"

Harry tuned out Professor Trelawney as she went on about the exquisite art of dancing, or so she thought. He noticed Draco across the room and quickly averted his eyes, opting to look out the window and into the lake.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter! Pay attention!" snapped Trelawney while in the middle of her speech. She looked at him with her big bug eyes and shook her finger at him. "Dancing is an art Mr. Potter! You must pay attention in this class…social etiquette is the most important thing above all other areas of subject in this institution. You will find yourself not knowing any, and your position will be at stake! If you shrug this matter off there will be consequences in your life!"

Harry quirked an eyebrow and let the professor continue talking. Professor Trelawney thought that her instruction was the most important and always told them that if they did not pay attention their life would fall to ruins. No one believed her.

"Pair up, gentlemen!"

Harry ended up with Seamus and they sniggered as they tried to copy what Professor Trelawney was showing them. Five years with her instruction had taught them not to be embarrassed anymore, but it still remained dreadfully funny.

When she was satisfied taht they knew the steps well enough, she walked towards her piano and started to play. The class at first was in chaos trying to match their steps to the music, but eventually they all danced in tune to the music. They moved in circles across the room waiting for further instructions.

"Switch partners!"

Harry automatically switched with the person next to him and tensed when he saw the unmistakable face of Draco Malfoy.

Harry gulped and avert his eyes, not daring to meet Draco's eyes. He felt Draco's hands on his waist, and he resisted pulling away the hands that seemed to be creating a scorching heat.

"You're still ignoring me," whispered Draco near Harry's ear.

"With good reason," Harry responded, keeping his gaze on the wall behind Draco.

Draco made an exasperated sound. "I didn't mean what I said."

"That's not what it sounded like," Harry whispered back. He wanted it to end but Trelawney seemed to have quickened the pace.

"What do you want me to do to prove it?" asked Draco, twirling him around.

"I…" Harry said undecidedly as he took one step back.

"Well?" whispered Draco, bringing him two steps closer. "I said I was sorry." Another turn. Then one step back, two steps closer. Turn.

"Tell Charlie you're sorry."

"Weasley? Tell _him_ I'm sorry?"

"Yes."

"I can't do that," whispered Draco, drawing Harry closer after noticing that Harry was about to collide with another pair of dancers.

"You told me you would prove it," snapped Harry. He had started sweating in his attire, and the hands on his waist seemed to be getting hotter and hotter. He couldn't shake the feeling off. He was still much closer to Draco than he would have liked, but he couldn't move away. Draco seemed to have a firm grip on his waist.

"That is below me."

"So your friendship with me means nothing? Is it also below you?" Harry asked bitterly.

"That's not what I meant, Harry" Draco said turning Harry.

"It is what you meant, Malfoy, and you know it." Harry had to anger Draco, he had decided. It would work to keep the distance he wanted - and needed - away from Draco. Before, he would have accepted Draco's apology, but that had all changed now. Now, he wanted some distance.

"Must you be so stubborn! You won't even look at me!"

Harry looked into Draco's eyes and met the familiar cold fury he had dreaded to meet. So different from the eyes he had seen and replayed in his dreams. He was Draco's "friend" but the only look he ever got reflected towards him was coldness. The other eyes were apparently only for Franz and not for him. But why not him?

Harry breathed in. Was that the basis of his anger? That he did not receive that particular look from Draco? That it was instead directed at someone else? He took several breaths and noticed that the piano had stopped playing. He saw he was still in Draco's arms and quickly tore himself away from him.

"I will never understand you, Draco Malfoy," he spat and left the room before Draco could open his mouth.

"What was that, Malfoy?" asked Nott, sneering at Draco from his left.

"Nothing that concerns you," said Draco menacingly before also leaving the room and several confused classmates behind.

Draco took on a run as soon as he had closed the door behind him. He had to catch up with Harry…something was off. He stopped in the middle of the hallway and caught his breath, looking around for any sign of Harry, but the hall was empty of students.

"What have I done?" he murmured, while he brought his hands closer to his face. The same hands that had just held Harry a moment ago. He could not shake off Harry's smell, and he vividly remembered his touch.

He walked quietly to the dungeons, pushing Harry away from his mind and hoping Franz would be out of class. He could use a distraction.

XXXX

"Charlie, I want to race against you."

Charlie looked at Harry, startled. "Are you sure? What brought this change?"

Harry was filled with too much fury to explain; he just nodded and made his way to the stables. Before the accident had happened, he would ride a horse to calm himself whenever he was angry. He hoped it still worked.

Charlie continued to look at him strangely but did not comment. Both of them picked a horse and mounted it.

"Go!" yelled Charlie, and they were both off.

Harry had missed the adrenaline and the rush of horse racing. He felt the wind hit his face, and he could feel the breathing of his opponent next to him. He made the horse go faster and faster, all the while thinking of the infuriating Draco. He thought that ignoring Draco would be easy and after a while they would be friends again... somehow. Yet, that apparently wouldn't be the case. No. He could not confide in Draco as a friend anymore. He was tired of getting nothing but a cold glance directed towards him. He missed his friend, the eleven year old he had met. Now his friend was a cold young man that apparently did not give a damn about him.

He saw the finish line approaching and sped up faster. He could no longer hear Charlie's heavy breathing next to him. He crossed the finish line and brought his horse to a complete stop. Some seconds later, Charlie crossed the finished line.

Charlie looked at Harry incredulously. "My God, Harry! That was incredible!"

Harry shrugged and got off his horse in one fluid motion.

"Harry…what's wrong?" Charlie asked worriedly as he got off his horse. "You don't seem like yourself. Are you alright? Was it the racing?"

"No. I don't want to talk about it, Charlie. I need to do some assignments. Thank you for racing with me and having patience with me…I appreciate it."

Charlie nodded and looked at Harry with concern. He shook Harry's hand and watched Harry as he walked back to school. 'Harry, you are indeed a mystery,' he thought as he led the horses back to the stables.

XXXX

"Another year in Hogwarts has gone by. I am incredibly proud of all of your accomplishments. To those leaving us, good luck, and to the others, I await your return from your restful summers. The cooks have prepared a delightful dinner, enjoy," said Dumbledore, looking proudly at all of his students.

Harry picked his food and ignored the chatter of his friends. He had succeeded in not speaking with Draco since their dancing.

He had definitely tried to ignore Draco and tried not to think of him. The latter was a futile effort. Nevertheless, he was trying.

The Malfoy carriage driver would pick him and Draco up right after dinner. His belongings had been brought down, and had been loaded into the carriage.

Harry was brought out of his stupor by the noise of chairs and students getting up. He turned towards his friends and gave them a smile and a goodbye. He really was going to miss his friends. He wished he could visit them during the holidays, just like Draco was allow to pay visits to his friends in London. Yet, he knew Lucius would not let him go.

Students saying their goodbyes surrounded him, and, after pushing through the crowd, he was able to get through the heavy doors and to the carriage reception area. He saw Draco leaning against the wall outside the doors. They gave each other a courteous nod and both stepped into the carriage, each taking seats opposite of each other. It was going to be an extremely long trip, Harry decided.

XXXX

"Master Draco! Master Harry! Welcome home!" yelled Dobby, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"Hello, Dobby" said Harry with a small smile, and he turned to Draco, but Draco just went past him and into the manor to greet his parents.

"Are you hungry, sir?"

"No, Dobby, I'm fine. I will wait until dinner."

Dobby led him to his room, carrying some of Harry's belongings with him. As happened every year, Harry tried to help Dobby carry some of the baggage in, but Dobby would never hear of it.

"Lord Malfoy ordered new horses for you and Master Draco. He is very keen on horse racing…as you know, and he is very much looking forward to the races this summer!"

"That's great news, Dobby!" Harry said as he finally got to his quarters and sat down on the bed.

"But…Master Harry does not like races…"

"That will not be a problem this year, Dobby. I'm pretty sure I can handle the races," Harry said, turning around to face Dobby, only to be met by a wide smile.

"Master Draco has finally taught you, sir!"

Harry's brief good mood came downhill with that declaration. "No, Dobby, I had lessons at Hogwarts. Draco did not…teach me."

"Oh, I see. Then who, sir?"

"A professor," Harry said and lay down on the bed, and Dobby, taking that as his dismissal, took leave.

XXXX

Two days later, Dobby told him that he was wanted at the stables. Harry knew that he would be getting his own horse. Lucius had hinted at it the previous evening. He cautiously walked towards the stables though, not wanting to meet with Draco. He still wasn't sure whether he was ready to face Draco just yet and had limited their interaction to only that of the dinner table.

He opened the wooden door to the stable and went inside, when he suddenly stopped, shocked beyond belief.

"Harry! I asked Dobby to call you, I wanted to surprise you!" Charlie said, turning around and giving him a big grin.

"Charlie…what are you doing here?" exclaimed Harry, taking in the sight of Charlie brushing a horse.

"Well, Lord Malfoy just bought some horses and they need some care and training," Charlie said, putting away the brushing materials and walking over to Harry.

"And they called you?" asked Harry in wonder.

"Why, Harry, don't sound so disappointed," Charlie said with a teasing smile.

"It is just that you're... well... a Weasley," Harry said, blushing. "I was under the impression that both of your families hated each other."

"Yes, but Lord Malfoy was desperate. And I _am_ the best in the area," said Charlie, giving him a bright smile.

"Why, yes, I suppose so. I am glad you are here. I'll have someone to keep me company."

"Exactly Harry! Lord Malfoy told me that horse racing will resume here in the manor. Since I'll be here, we can resume the lessons. You make an excellent racer, Harry. We just have to polish you up, and then you'll soon be unbeatable, I'm sure of it."

Harry immediately brightened at the idea, unsure of how to respond and still shocked at the sudden arrival of Charlie.

Neither noticed a tall blonde young man scowl and move away angrily from the side of the stable.

XXXX

"Father!"

"Yes, Draco?"

"What is that... that...Weasley scum doing in the manor? And taking care of your priced horses, no less!"

"I am aware of the fact that he is a Weasley, Draco, but he is one of the best horse tamers in the region, if not the best," Lucius answered calmly, not looking up from his papers.

"You could have acquired the services of another horse tamer. A Weasley, father! Honestly!" yelled Draco, as he paced his father's study. What was Weasley doing there? And renewing classes with Harry! He had seen Harry ride a horse; he did not need any more _classes_! 'Weasley only wants to seduce Harry,' he thought angrily, his blood boiling.

"I want him out of the manor!"

"Draco, for far too long you've been accustomed to getting everything you've wanted. This time, I am putting my foot down. You will be a proper young gentleman and an obedient son. You will not change my wishes."

"Father!"

"You are dismissed."

Draco looked at his father in anger and stormed out the study, slamming the door behind him. His father had no idea what he was doing in dealing with a Weasley. He thought he had been rid of Charlie once school had let out, the only thing he had truly been happy about, but now here was Charlie, and with Charlie claiming Harry's attention, his plan at renewing his friendship with Harry was beginning to seem impossible.

He cursed loudly, scaring Dobby who was taking tea to his father. He gave him a cold galre and continued walking. He couldn't show his anger towards the Weasley in front of Harry, not matter how angry he was. He was definately not going to be angry in front of Harry. Maybe that way, he could at least get a chance to speak with Harry in the future. In the meantime, he desperately needed to calm down.

XXXX

"Okay, now I want you to turn, Harry, turn," Charlie yelled out at Harry who was currently out on the field with his horse. Night was quickly coming and they only had a few more minutes, a half hour at the most, to work.

"Like that?" asked Harry, panting. His clothes were clinging to him and sweat rolled off his neck. Draco had long ago quitted, but Harry had decided to continue riding. He had at first dreaded Draco's meeting with Charlie, but Draco had only received Charlie with a cold nod and tended to ignore him most of the time. Harry would often look in Draco's direction, wondering what was wrong with him. He was glad that he wasn't insulting Charlie, but he wasn't sure if the silence was any better. After the first few days though, and with no sign of change from Draco, he had decided to ignore it. Instead, he had focused his attention on his horse riding and on Charlie's instructions, tending to spend a great amount of his time outside in the fields, riding and training with his horse.

"If you train anymore you'll soon end up with a dead horse," Lucius had told him once at dinner after noticing how much time Harry tended to put into his training. Harry had only blushed and nodded, muttering a quick, "sorry" and suppressing feelings of fear that had threatened to come up with the words "dead horse". He had gotten over that stage and he was not going to go through it again.

"Yes, like that," Charlie said right next to Harry, bringing him out of his musings and making Harry suddenly aware of their proximity. Charlie had apparently drawn up next to him and was only a few inches away from him. Blushing, Harry tightened his hold on his reigns and moved slightly away, shifting his eyes towards the grass.

"Harry, are you alright?" Charlie asked, getting off from his horse and motioning for Harry to do the same.

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?" Harry asked, leading his horse besides Charlie's towards the stables.

"Well, you seem to get more distracted over the days," Charlie said, stopping and focusing his blue eyes on Harry.

Harry sighed and shifted his gaze, unsure of how to respond. He couldn't quite say that he was worried about Draco and his silence. He couldn't say that he also got caught up in watching Charlie and continuously tried to suppress his hormones that were apparently beginning to show. No, neither of those were a suitable answer so he decided to go with the next best thing he could think of.

"I'm worried about the race that's coming up soon," he said, hoping he sounded honest.

"Ah," Charlie said, feeling that Harry was hiding something but deciding not to push. "Don't worry, Harry, you're going to do great. You're one of the best riders I've ever seen in my life, and you're only 16 years old."

Harry blushed at the compliment. "Well, I wouldn't be so good if I didn't have one of the best trainers in the region training me, now would I?" he said teasingly.

"Now Harry, all this flattery is going to start making me blush," Charlie responded with a teasing smile of his own. Harry let out a small laugh as did Charlie before they both put the horses back into the stable and parted ways with a goodbye.

XXXX

Harry had not forgotten Ron though. Sunday morning came and went and Lucius apparently prohibited Harry from riding for a long amount of time, so after his allotted time was over, Harry found himself wandering over to the creek he had made his first friend at. He sat down and stretched his legs, staring at the water before allowing his gaze to move upwards towards the trees and into the sun when a sudden movement caught his eyes. Glancing to his left, he saw a mop of red hair and two blue eyes staring straight at him with... horror? Harry wasn't quite sure but he immediately got up and moved away, his gaze never leaving the other boy's as the redhead apparently swung down from a tree branch and onto the ground.

Ron stood up and stared at Harry, emotions racing through his eyes as he apparently struggled with what to do or say. Eventually, he reached a conclusion and began stammering out a welcome, afraid that it was going to be rejected. "H-Hello, Harry," he said quietly and with his eyes fixed on the ground.

Harry looked at him oddly, unsure as how to respond. "Hello... Ron," he said, his green eyes fixed on the redhead in front of him.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" asked Ron, giving Harry a small smile of hope.

"Yes, it has," Harry said, anger apparently welling up inside him. His voice came out clipped and cold, surprising even himself.

"I'm sorry," Ron said quietly, again shifting his glance away.

"Well, you should be," Harry said angrily, looking at the redhead who suddenly turned his blue eyes, full of anger, towards him.

"You were the one who couldn't wait to leave!" Ron yelled at Harry, anger and pain visible in his eyes.

"What did you want me to do? I told you when I was leaving. You could have visited me anytime over these last few years, but you never did. You didn't even see me off as I went off to that school," Harry said, rage welling up inside him.

"Well, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I tried to but couldn't run fast enough to catch up to the horses. I'm sorry I was unsure whether you would accept my apology or reject it, but I guess it's obvious now, isn't it? I'll just be on my way then," Ron said, holding his pride and beginning to turn around when an arm suddenly grabbed out at him.

"Wait," Harry said and Ron suddenly found himself in an embrace which he quickly disentangled himself from.

"Whoah, hold on there," Ron said, confused and unsure of what was going on.

"I'm sorry too," Harry said, looking at Ron. "I've been coming here to the creek though, every year, and you... well, you never showed up. I thought you never would. I wasn't exactly ready to forgive you, and I really thought you had decided to not to see me off. How was I supposed to know you tried running after the carriage. All I was doing was sulking that first year and cowering in fear as the thoughts of what awaited me finally hit me," Harry continued, looking at Ron with full sincerity.

"Well, I accept your apology," Ron said, with a grin on his face. "And I have been here, Harry. You just never happened to look up," Ron said.

Harry looked at Ron incredulously, at the ease at which his apology had been accepted, at how easily they had renewed their friendship. Thoughts of how he wished Draco's friendship could be renewed this quickly once again entered his mind but he pushed it away. It was about Ron at the moment. It was about his first friend. He directed a small smile at his friend before sitting down on the grass, his back towards a tree.

"So... how have you been?" Harry asked, after a few minutes of silence.

"I've been alright, helping mum here and there, attending school. On my way to becoming an accountant, or something within my ranges of possibilities. I'm still not sure," Ron said. "How about you?" he asked, turning around to Harry.

"Well, I haven't thought that far into my future," Harry said, "but we're currently horse racing. That reminds me," Harry said suddenly, "your brother, Charlie, I've met him."

"Charlie? That traitor, going to work at the Malfoy manor...," Ron said but quickly dropped the rest as he recieved a cold glare from Harry. "What? Not all of us can get over rivalry that quickly," Ron said before continuing. "Yeah, Charlie's told us about you. He asked me if I knew you and told me you had mentioned me," Ron said, looking over at Harry quickly before looking back down.

"Yeah," Harry said, allowing silence to cover them for a few more minutes before continuing. "He's a good teacher."

"One of the best trainers," Ron said.

"One of the best at racing," Harry said.

"One of the best at choosing the horse," Ron added.

"One of the best... looking," Harry said, before immediately catching himself. He cast a quick glance at Ron, who apparently hadn't heard, as he was directing his gaze towards the stream. He couldn't quite be sure, but he decided to forget it nonetheless, hoping that it had, in fact, bounced off of Ron's ears.

"So... our friendships renewed, just like that?" Ron asked silently.

"Apparently so," Harry answered after a few silent moments of consideration.

Ron let out a sigh. "Well, if I'd known it would have been that easy then I should have done it ages ago. You do not know how bored I've been with only Ginny and Fred and George as my companions. I mean, they're ok, but they're not nearly as good as your company."

Harry looked at Ron incredulously before laughing out loud. Ron soon followed after and they both found themselves reminiscing about old times and telling each other about the things they'd done over the years, the people they had met, and everything else they could think about.

XXXX

"I was talking to Harry some time ago," Ron said suddenly. Charlie was visiting the Weasley's home with Harry and Harry had gone off on his horse for a short trip, leaving Ron and Charlie behind to catch up.

"Oh really," Charlie said, feigning interest. He wasn't too sure what it was about, but he didn't know whether he was really interested or not.

"Yeah, and we mentioned you," Ron added, with the same calm tone and expression as before.

"So, talking about me behind my back?" Charlie asked, looking over at Ron curiously. It was rare that Ron ever talked calmly and when he did, it was because something was bothering him.

Ron looked at him slightly before staring straight ahead again. "No... more like complimenting," Ron said.

"And you wanted to tell me this because...," Charlie asked when Ron suddenly turned to look at him.

"Harry mentioned you were good looking," Ron said calmly, completing throwing Charlie off balance and stopping him in his tracks.

"What?" Charlie asked, eyes wide in surprise.

"Harry mentioned your looks," Ron said before going off on his horse, leaving Charlie behind to think over the situation.

Charlie stared off after his brother and then looked over at Harry, eyebrows furrowed in thought as he tried to solve this new and sudden realization and a glint of hope showing in his eyes.

"Charlie, are you ready to leave?" asked a voice behind him.

Harry was on his horse, his wild raven black hair was air-blown and his cheeks had a faint red coloring. He smiled lopsidedly at Charlie, and Charlie could not resist smiling back. He nodded and yelling out a goodbye to Ron who was some good meters away from him, rode off with Harry, thinking if anything could ever happen with the boy in front of him.

It was getting dark, and the slight wind complimented the beautiful clear night that was fast approaching. After some rains that had been present in the area for some time, clear days and clear nights started to become regular weather. Good thing too, for Harry's birthday was in two days time.

The manor finally came into view and Harry looked back at Charlie, but Charlie seemed to be in deep thought. His eyes lingered a bit on Charlie's form, but he quickly averted his thoughts and headed straight to the stables.

XXXX

Harry woke up early on his birthday. He was sixteen years old and had now been living in the manor for almost five years. Time had passed rather quickly, but old wounds had not yet closed when new ones had occurred. He looked down and saw a pile of gifts near his bed. Today was not the day to be thinking such thoughts. He smiled and picked up the parcels, setting everything in his bed.

His first gift was from Lord and Lady Malfoy. It was a new, beautiful set of riding attire with a note attached to it that read 'For the race'. Considering the ones he had had were used constantly, a new set was in great need. The next gift was a set of pastries from Mrs. Weasley and some items that the twins had developed who were also from Ron. His next gift was from Charlie. He opened the small box and inside was a small glittering horse pendant.

Harry picked it up and held it in his hand. He ran his thumb over it, seeing the intricate details of the pendant. 'This is beautiful' he thought, and he continued to stare at it for some minutes trying to decipher each and every detail in the horse. He definitely had to thank Charlie for his gift.

He picked up his last gift and noticed it was from Draco. He had not thought that Draco would get him anything but there it was. He slowly took off the package paper and his eyes went wide at what he saw.

It was an old bound book illustrated with horses and information about them. Harry turned each page with wonder, taking in the illustrations and the many notes about horses that were written next to the illustrations. It covered information from food that needed to be fed to horses to internal anatomy. When he got to the last page, the name of the owner of the book was written in bold cursive. He gave a small gasp as he realized who had written the book. It was a book or rather a journal of the famous horse racer Jonathan Reeles. He was a legend in horse racing that had shattered records fifty years ago. He had died from a fever when he visited the Mediterranean and had been mourned by all England.

'It must have cost a fortune to acquire this!' thought Harry as he started looking at the journal from the beginning. Or maybe it had been Draco's beforehand. Draco was proud of the things he had, surely he would have kept it instead of giving it to him. It was such a valuable object, and he could see Draco showing the book to all of his Slytherin friends. Or maybe Draco really did intend to give him the journal as a peace offering. He was not sure that he could make peace with Draco. Something was wrong with Draco; his silence did not bode well with him. Also, he was not sure he could be with Draco after what he had witnessed. Every time he would see Draco, the image replayed in his mind. He needed more time. Yet…what if the only way for him to forget was to talk to Draco again? He shook himself out of those thoughts and instead focused on the book. He was so enthralled that by the time he knew it, breakfast had long been over, and Dobby came to find him for his birthday dinner.

The dinner passed without any significant occurrences. Harry had thanked them all for his gifts, but he felt the need to thank Draco personally. But what if certain subjects were brought up? Harry had no need to worry, for right before dinner was over; Draco excused himself and left the table.

After dinner had been over, Harry walked to the stables. He had to thank Charlie for his gift, but he could not find him anywhere. 'That's strange' he thought as he walked a few meters into the field.

"Harry! Get on a horse! Come on!" yelled Charlie, who was at the end of the field and where the forest started.

Harry grinned and quickly got on his horse, and set to a fast gallop to where Charlie was. Charlie gave him no time at all to say hello before he shot into the forest.

Harry's grin became wider, and he set out after Charlie at a fast speed. He went into the forest and he could barely see the top of Charlie's red hair. He continuously ducked when he came close to a tree branch, and his trained eyes sought to never lose sight of Charlie.

After twenty minutes of intense riding, Charlie abruptly stopped at the edge of the river and turned to look at Harry. He got off the horse, with Harry following him close behind.

"Isn't it beautiful, Harry?" murmured Charlie as he sat down at the edge of the river, looking on wistfully.

"Yes, it is," replied Harry, sitting next to Charlie. "I've never been in this area, only farther up the river."

Harry noticed how close Charlie was next to him. He did not remember sitting that close. He cleared his throat, and looked straight ahead. "I wanted to thank you for the pendant, Charlie. It is beautiful."

Charlie turned to him with a wide smile. "I am glad you liked it, it is for good luck. Although, I am sure you do not need luck."

Harry laughed quietly, "never be so sure about that."

"I am sure of many things," whispered Charlie, looking directly at Harry.

Harry tried to avert his eyes but found he was unable to.

"And unsure of others," he continued. "But I am sure of you," he concluded his face a mere centimeter from Harry.

Before Harry knew what was happening, he felt lips on his. He could not respond, it was as if his mind and thoughts had frozen, and only the feeling of lips on his had intensified his senses into an unbearable pleasure.

He moved his lips a little, and suddenly, he abruptly detached himself from Charlie and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Listen, Harry…I am sorry…I thought…"

Harry shook his head frantically, and looking at Charlie's sad face, got on his horse and took off in a wild stride. He did not think…he could not think during his ride back to the manor.

It was not until he got into his room that he realized the situation. He had just been kissed. By a boy. Well, a man. A man that he thought was his friend. Was he destined to be uncomfortable around his friends? First Draco and now Charlie? He could not deny that the kiss was pleasant for him nor he could not deny that the thought of being kissed by Charlie was not disgusting to him. He did not know what to think. Did he like Charlie? A lot? He had a lesson with him tomorrow, could he ignore Charlie just like Draco?

He fell asleep instantly, but even in his dreams, the same questions plagued him.

XXXX

"Harry, how are you?"

"Fine, Charlie."

Charlie looked uncomfortable with him; he nodded once and turned towards his horse.

"Do a few runs, I will watch you from over there."

Harry nodded but Charlie did not seem to notice. Charlie would not look at him, and his voice was purely business.

Harry started his runs, but in the corner of his eyes he could see Charlie intently watching him with a sad look on his face.

He finished his run and Charlie stood there waiting for him with a brush in his hand.

"Harry, I do not want to lose you as a friend. I am sorry for what I did. I should not have done it….you are…" He stopped as he struggled to find the right words while he started brushing the horse.

"Charlie," whispered Harry. "Charlie, please look at me."

Charlie finally looked at him since the prior evening. His blue eyes were sad and filled with remorse as he looked at Harry.

Harry could not bear seeing Charlie looking at him that way. Charlie had been so nice to him, the one that understood him, and the one that had helped him get pass his fear of horses. No one had done that for him.

He leaned in and gently brought his lips to Charlie's. It was a gentle, but quick kiss. Yet, it felt wonderful.

"I did…" he took a deep breath, "like it. I was just shocked."

He saw Charlie's blue eyes slowly take on a new light, and Harry felt he had done the right thing.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Things were just so hectic and so busy…but it got done! Since it's summer…updates should be faster! What do you think Draco would do about Harry kissing….CHARLIE? ahhhhhhh! lol please review!


	7. Chapter 6

Title: Falls the Shadow

Chapter 6

Rating: M

Warnings: H/D SLASH

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Harry Potter! Characters (except those created by us) belong to the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling, WB, and the publishing companies.

Harry leaned against the stable door watching Charlie as he put the horses back in their pens. For the last week and a half, he and Charlie had continued their little romance, being careful that no one found out and meeting privately at times to talk and kiss.

Harry sighed. School was soon going to start and he didn't really want to go back. He was happy, he was sure he was. Charlie made him happy. Actually being loved made him happy, though sometimes he saw something in Charlie's eyes that looked sad, maybe even almost regretful. Those looks clenched at his heart and made him turn away, made him believe his relationship with Charlie was a complete mistake.

And then there was the matter of Draco. He didn't talk, and Harry didn't mind much because of the awkwardness it would have procured, but Draco did send looks his way. Suspicious looks. Hurt looks. And Harry was left even more wounded than before and contemplating his situation with Charlie once again.

"Alright there?" Charlie asked, looking down at Harry and picking up his head with his hands to make Harry look at him. Harry looked up and nodded in response, blushing slightly, something Charlie was still able to make him do.

"I was just thinking," Harry responded, forcing his previous thoughts away and focusing on Charlie. He didn't want Charlie to know his inner turmoil, and although Charlie was supposed to be the one holding all his secrets, he still hadn't told him a lot of things.

"Okay then," Charlie said, stepping visibly nearer and running his fingers slightly up and down Harry's arm. "So… what was it you wanted to tell me?" Charlie asked, staring at Harry with a questioning glance.

"Oh, right," Harry said, remembering why he had stayed in the stables in the first place. "I was going to ask… if you wanted to do anything this weekend?" Harry asked shyly.

Charlie fought a smile off his face as he caught Harry blushing again and instead replaced it with a worried expression. "Shouldn't you be packing to go back to Hogwarts? You leave next Monday," Charlie said, reminding Harry what he was dreading.

"Well… that's the reason why I want to meet with you," Harry stated. "I'll pack early."

"But… what about the race then? It's this Friday. You're surely going to be tired after it," Charlie said, gathering Harry's both hands in his and immediately becoming confused when Harry's eyes filled with hurt.

"If you don't want to meet with me, fine. Maybe we should just call this whole thing off," Harry said, anger and hurt apparent in his voice.

"No, Harry, it isn't that. I'm just worried," Charlie said. "But if you want to meet that's fine. I'm more than willing to go anywhere you want, though it will have to be Sunday. And you better promise me you'll have your packing done by then," Charlie said, changing his features into a mock glare which earned him a small smile from Harry.

"Thanks," Harry said, placing a kiss on Charlie's cheek before moving away and heading back towards the manor.

Charlie stared at him with a sad smile before turning back to his horse. "I'm sorry, Harry," Charlie whispered softly as he closed the stables for the night.

XXXX

"Good luck," Draco said, walking into Harry's room abruptly before the race and catching Harry at a bad timing. Draco was already dressed and ready whereas Harry was just about to pull on his birches.

"Draco," Harry said, surprise etched on his face when the words finally registered in his mind. "Thank you. Good luck to you as well," Harry muttered before realizing the half-naked state he was in and blushing. He lifted his gaze back to Draco, whose eyes, he noticed, were roaming him.

Draco lifted his gaze back and countered it with Harry's, before turning slightly pink and nodding in recognition and acceptance of what Harry had just said before turning around and exiting the room, leaving a confused and still blushing Harry inside.

XXXX

"You're ready, Harry, all you have to do is believe in yourself," Charlie said as he patted the horse Harry was mounted on.

Harry nodded, unable to open his mouth at the moment in fear that he would end up vomiting. He had skipped breakfast, blaming it on nausea, and now didn't seem to fare any better. The race was five minutes away and his stomach was in knots.

"Well then, let's get you ready," Charlie said, pulling Harry's horse forward and situating it in its appropriate place.

"You'll do fine, Harry, don't worry," Charlie said in a low voice, making his words for Harry's ears alone. "And I've got a surprise for you, a congratulations gift after the race, Harry," he said, placing his hand slightly on Harry's thigh.

Harry looked down at him, still nervous about the race. "Congratulations gift? Congratulations for what?" Harry asked, his voice slightly shaking.

"For winning first place," Charlie said, looking up at him with a sly smile before moving away from the stall. Harry looked after him before turning back around and met with Draco's cold stare looking straight at him.

Harry blushed and almost felt apologetic, but for what? He ignored Draco's stare and returned his gaze to the front, stomaching his nervousness and focusing on the race. He listened to the announcers until it was down to 3… 2… 1… and then he was off at the gunshot. He steered his horse around the trail, taking the lead at times before falling behind Draco and two other riders. He lowered himself in his seat and waited for the right moment. If he waited too long he wouldn't be able to catch up. He suddenly cracked his whip and his horse galloped with an unmistakable surge of sudden energy and he was at the lead once again, the finish line closing in on him. A few meters away. Then two meters away. And then his horse was passing the ribbon, bringing it down with him as he passed it.

Harry's heart beat wildly, the voices of praise dead in his ears as he slowed his horse to a stop. Dazed, he got off it and gave it a pat when he was suddenly pulled into a hug. "That was brilliant, Harry!" He heard Charlie's voice say in his ear before another voice erupted into his other ear.

"Great race, Harry. If I hadn't been here I wouldn't have believed it," Ron's voice said, but before Harry could turn, more figures had come up to him and were congratulating him. Lucius looked down at him with pride as did Narcissa. Draco looked at him both with a joyous yet sad look, which made Harry wonder if he was jealous, while other people, some he didn't know came up to him. He gave one man a short interview, and then he was ushered into a carriage and back towards Malfoy Manor, where Lucius had announced he would be holding a congratulatory dinner and everyone who supported Harry was welcome. Harry smiled at the open invitation and wondered if Ron would come. Too many feelings were in his chest and he felt overwhelmed. He felt disbelief that he had actually won the race, joy that he had actually won it, and felt happier than he had in years. He didn't notice Draco's glances directed his way as they rode.

He went up to his room and changed quickly before returning downstairs where guests were already beginning to pour. He saw Charlie and, to his delight, Ron standing off to the side and was about to walk up to them when he was pulled away in the other direction.

"Hello?" he said as he stopped in front of a boy and a girl, both his age. To his right he heard some giggling and turning, he saw a group of girls looking at him and blushing once they found Harry staring at them.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," the girl spoke first while the boy seemed to just stare at Harry with a gaze Harry didn't like. "We just moved here. My name is Pansy Zabinson and this is my brother, Blaise Zabinson," she said, extending out her hand for Harry to take.

"How do you do?" Harry asked, bowing politely and taking Pansy's hand before nodding slightly at Blaise.

"Fine, thank you," Pansy said. "My brother really was interested in talking to you, though, and I say, there's Draco Malfoy. I'll be back later," she said before leaving Blaise in an uncomfortable silence with Harry.

"Great race," Blaise suddenly said in a cool, yet deep tone, making Harry look up, startled.

"Thanks," Harry said, offering him a smile.

"It really was great, I mean, the way you held out until the end, and then timing everything correctly right up to the exact moment," Blaise said, his eyes showing praise and something else Harry couldn't decipher.

"Well, thank you," Harry said, his smile growing slightly wider. "I didn't know anyone had noticed."

Blaise looked at him incredulously before giving him a smile of his own. "And humble too. Whatever will we do with you, Mr. Potter," Blaise said when they were suddenly interrupted by another guest, eager to meet Harry. Harry excused himself from Blaise, not missing the look Blaise sent his way, sending uneasy chills down Harry's back, and began to talk to other guests.

"Hello," Harry said, finally getting to Ron and Charlie.

"I was wondering when you'd be able to pull away from them," Charlie said, offering Harry a small smirk. Harry smiled and turned to look at Ron, who was pointedly looking off in another direction. That's when he caught sight of brown bushy hair and a blue dress.

"Hermione?" he asked, looking at the girl, who looked up at him with chocolate eyes that seemed to warm towards him.

"Harry, how nice to see you again," Hermione said, getting up and giving Harry a hug, which Harry returned, much to the incredulous eyes of a certain angry red head.

"Don't tell me you know - know... _her_," Ron said, anger and astonishment clear in his voice.

Harry nodded, looking from Hermione, who refused to look at Ron and who looked like she was trying to calm herself, to Ron, who seemed on the verge of an angry outburst.

"Don't worry about them," Charlie said, noticing Harry's confused gaze. "They're just having a small fight. Didn't start off on the right foot."

Harry nodded in understanding. "Why? What'd they say to each other?" he asked Charlie.

"He," Hermione said, answering Harry's question for Charlie, "simply didn't like the fact that I corrected him. He just has an over exaggerated ego and an overwhelming amount of pride that won't let anyone correct him. Heaven forbid he makes a mistake," Hermione said, rolling her eyes in the process.

"Well, if you'd have said it with another expression. Why do you have to be so... snobby?" Ron said to Hermione. "You didn't have to correct me as if you were talking to a child," Ron said, eyes gleaming with anger. "Oh, or was it because I'm lower than you? Is that why you had to refer to me in that slow and mocking voice. It's perfectly clear now," Ron said, his voice hurt and full of rage.

Hermione turned to look at him, stunned. Harry looked at his hurt friend and made his way over to him. "Come on then, I'll walk you back home," Harry said, looking around and noticing most of the guests were already gone. "You can tell me how brilliant I was then," Harry said, hoping to get a smile out of Ron but getting nothing.

"Sure," Ron said, standing and walking with Harry, pride hurt and not bothering to look in Hermione's direction. Charlie followed both of them out the doors and towards the woods when the door was suddenly slammed open and shut. Startled, they all turned around and found Hermione looking at them with a mixture of emotions running through her face.

"I just wanted... well... I wanted to...," Hermione began when Ron abruptly turned around.

"Can't even apologize to someone lower than her," Ron muttered, beginning to step away when Harry caught him by the arm.

"She's trying, Ron," Harry said, pleading with Ron. Ron looked at him and sighed before turning back around and meeting Hermione with his stare.

"I wanted to say I was sorry," Hermione said, lowering her head in shame as she said this, tears beginning to form in the corner of her eyes. "I just... well... I didn't mean to act the way I did. I'm sorry if my tone was in any way condescending," she said, looking back up fearfully.

Ron's expression softened somewhat at the sincerity with which Hermione had uttered this statement. "It's... fine," Ron said, and at Harry's nudging, continued. "I guess I owe you an apology, too... for making a scene... and for jumping to conclusions," Ron said, forcing the words out.

Hermione smiled at him and was about to say something else when her name was called out. She turned, saying she'd be right there, and then turned back to the three. "I'll see you all again, hopefully," she said, before giving each boy a kiss on the cheek.

Ron turned bright red at the gesture and neither Harry nor Charlie missed this, but both kept quiet. After a few minutes of walking, Ron spoke up again.

"She's alright... I guess," Ron said, blushing slightly as he said this. Both Harry and Charlie shared a knowing look before agreeing with Ron.

XXXX

"You know the way from here, Ron," Charlie said, stopping them once the Weasley's house was in sight.

Ron nodded, looking from Charlie to Harry and then back again. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow," Ron said to Harry before running off. He sent one last curious look towards them as he continued walking at a fast pace towards his house.

Charlie and Harry had begun to head back once Ron had entered the house. They walked for a few minutes in silence when Charlie stopped Harry suddenly.

"Congratulations," Charlie said. The manor was in sight, but they were still hidden by the woods. Harry looked up at Charlie, smiling with happiness that seemed to pour over.

"If it wasn't for you I never would have been able to do that," Harry said, his voice soft.

Charlie gave him a smile before sitting down on the ground and motioning for Harry to sit down beside him. Harry sat down and turned to look at Charlie, who had a far away look on his face. The moonlight hit his face, making his hair glow in ethereal light, making it seem as if a ring of fire was dancing around Charlie's head. His blue eyes held a hazy look that Harry suddenly found looking back at him, hazy but full of emotion he didn't understand.

"You were great out there, you know. The way you rode the horse, the way you were able to manipulate its speed to your need, and the way you were able to make it give an extra burst of energy," Charlie said, his voice in awe. "It was marvelous," Charlie whispered, his face now inches away from Harry's face, making Harry wonder when he had drawn nearer.

"Thank you," Harry said, his throat tightening at the proximity they now found themselves in. He wasn't aware of how his green eyes were captivating Charlie at the moment, nor of the pull of attraction Charlie was feeling towards Harry. He wasn't aware of how the moonlight made him glow with a beauty reserved only for creatures of myth nor of how his cheeks were colored slightly. All he knew was that Charlie was getting nearer as seconds passed with that same hazy expression that made his heart stop and anticipation run through his veins.

Charlie pushed his lips softly onto Harry's, placing his hand on Harry's back and caressing it slightly as he nipped at Harry's lower lip. Harry felt his heart pound louder than ever before and wondered if Charlie could hear him when hands on his chest sent a pleasing thrill through him. He felt himself slightly make a noise and blushed, wondering if Charlie had heard. Charlie looked up suddenly, dislodging his lips from Harry and looking at Harry with a teasing smirk. "Well, that was new," Charlie said, eyes hazy with lust but before could say any more Harry had placed his lips on Charlie's jaw, tracing kisses down his jawline to his neck. Images of Franz and Draco came up into his mind and he pushed them away, giving them a silent, yet sarcastic, thanks for the instruction they had given him. He felt Charlie under him become surprised before relaxing into the kiss.

Harry smiled slightly as he heard Charlie make noises very similar to the one he had made earlier on. He felt Charlie's body heating up and felt his own heat as well. He knew they were taking it farther than they had before, but he found he didn't really mind, though a small part of his mind nagged at him to stop. Pleasure soon overrode it though, and he followed his instinct, placing kisses on Charlie and running his hands over Charlie's chest, then stomach, letting them stray lower as he explored Charlie with his fingertips until Charlie pulled him back up and gave him a rather rough, but passionate kiss, bruising both their lips with the force of the kiss. Charlie pulled Harry's shirt slightly up and let his hands slide inside, roaming over Harry and stopping at the edge of Harry's pants. He ran his hand around the lining of the pants, pressing his body forward at the same time against Harry's when a voice suddenly interrupted them, springing them apart.

"Harry," a voice said clearly through the forest, anger obvious behind it. Draco Malfoy suddenly found himself in the clearing with a blushing and very flushed Harry staring straight back at him. A sudden shift of red told him everything he needed even before looking at the redhead. He turned and directed his cold glare at Charlie and found him in a state very similar to Harry's. Charlie bowed his head in the formal greeting before leaving. He cast a promising and sad look at Harry that Draco didn't miss before making his exit.

Harry lowered his eyes after a few minutes of intense staring from Draco. For some reason he felt like he had been caught, embarrassed, and wishing that Draco had never known about this. But then, why should he? He caught Franz kissing Draco, so why couldn't he kiss Charlie. Defiance slowly flooded through him and he stared back at Draco. "Are you going to tell me why you're here or should I guess?" Harry asked, anger obvious in his voice and taking Draco aback.

"I… They're waiting for you back at the manor," Draco said. "A few guests want to say their farewells," he said before turning around and walking stiffly back up to the manor.

Harry sighed and stood up, dusting himself off and tucking his shirt back in, before following Draco back towards the manor.

XXXX

"It was a great pleasure meeting you," Pansy said, her eyes on Draco the entire time. Draco nodded and didn't say anything, just held her hand and led her out to her carriage. The flirtatious look did not go unnoticed by either Harry or Draco.

"It was great meeting you, Harry," Blaise said, bowing slightly to Harry outside their coach.

"The pleasure was all mine," Harry said, unsure of what else to say and giving Blaise a similar bow in return. When he looked back up he found Blaise still staring at him with the same look he had giving him earlier, but shrugged it off. Blaise got into the carriage and gave him one last look before the carriage departed.

"Seems like you have a new admirer," Draco said, his voice full of cold vehemence and directing his angry gaze at the coach.

Harry, mistaking the tone to be meant for him, answered in the same angry tone. "Well, I didn't know I wasn't allowed to have any," he said, hurt obvious in his voice before turning around and leaving a confused and regretful Malfoy behind.

XXXX

Draco changed quickly out of his uniform, his thoughts still on Harry. His flustered state upon discovery had only added to his beauty and Draco had seen it all. Seen it and cursed at the Weasley for ruining his plans. He felt a vile hatred towards that man, not only because he was a Weasley, but because he had taken Harry away from him.

'But Harry was never yours to begin with,' a voice said in his head. He pushed it away but it kept coming forth with revelations that Draco had known but did not want to admit.

'You could make him yours, you want to make him yours,' the voice said, ending its series of revelations and bringing Draco to his decision. Earlier, he had been going into the woods in hopes of finding Harry, congratulating him, and clearing up any animosity still between them. Now though, his entire goal had changed. He wanted Harry as far away from the Weasley and as near to him as possibly. He wanted Harry to look at him the way he looked at Charlie, he wanted to be the one that would bring Harry to that flustered state.

He shook his mind, wondering where those thoughts had come from, but nevertheless glad that his mind was made up. He would go and try and appease things with Harry first, though, and then he would work on getting rid of the Weasel. He walked out of his own room and made his way towards Harry's, hoping everything would go as he had planned.

XXXX

"Who's there?" Harry asked, rising from his bed when he heard his door creak open. He was still very much awake and the sudden noise, compared to the silence from before, however small, was enough to startle him. "I know someone's there," Harry said, wondering who it could be that had entered his room.

"It's just me," a familiar voice said, and soon familiar blonde hair could be seen through the door's light, though that was quickly extinguished once Draco closed the door. "Do you have a lamp?" Draco asked, looking around and not moving forward in fear of hitting something in the dark.

"No, all my matches ran out on Wednesday. I've yet to get some more," Harry said, wondering what Draco was doing in his room. The sudden heat he felt and the constriction in his throat, along with the violent pounds his heart was beginning to make did not help the situation at all. After all, it was only Draco. A former friend and nothing more. "What are you doing in my room?" Harry asked after a few minutes of silence, staring at Draco with help from the moonlight entering from the window.

"I... well, I...," Draco began awkwardly before moving forwards, then stopping, then moving forwards again. Harry immediately sat up as Draco walked over to the bed and sat down near him, surprising Harry who only wanted to get as far away from Draco as possible.

"What do you want?" Harry asked once again, surprising himself with the amount of anger and fear that could be heard in his voice.

Draco seemed surprise as well and turned his head around, facing Harry and staring at him with his cold grey glare once again. Harry stared at him then turned away, not able to stand the glare once again. "If you're not going to say anything then I think you should go," Harry said softly, turning his back on Draco and indicating that their conversation was over.

"What happened?" Draco asked suddenly, shocking Harry into turning back around to look at Draco. "I want to know what happened between us... what brought about this behavior?" Draco asked, surprising himself and Harry with the desperateness of his voice.

Harry looked at him, held that gaze once again, before turning away and shrugging. "Maybe you should ask yourself that question," Harry answered unsurely.

"If you won't talk to me then how am I supposed to know how to fix things?" Draco demanded in a loud voice.

"You're going to wake up someone if you continue talking that loudly," Harry muttered, still not meeting Draco's gaze.

"Look at me, Harry. Damn you, I want you to look at me," Draco said, putting his fingers on Harry's chin and forcing Harry to look at him. Harry struggled away, feeling Draco's fingers searing his skin with their heat, and when he found he couldn't he only got angry.

"Why?" Harry asked. "So you can look at me with that cold glare? So that you can look at me with that same gaze you have for everyone? Oh wait, I forgot. Your dear Franz has another look reserved for him, doesn't he? All we get is that same cold and indifferent stare. Well, Draco, let me tell you, I'm tired of that stare. Maybe that's why I've stopped looking at you. I'm tired of that cold gaze. When I need support and I turn to you, all I find is that cold, indifferent gaze. Maybe that's why - " Harry said before stopping, unsure of where this was going and what to say next, words jumbling in his mind as he struggled to put them in order.

Draco, meanwhile, was looking at Harry, jaw slightly opened in surprise at what Harry had just said and in even more surprise at whom Harry had mentioned. "You know... about Franz?" Draco asked.

"I bloody know about Franz, Draco! Draco don't you pride yourself with being sharp? You must know the history Franz has. Everybody knows about that boy and his ways. I definitely thought you were much brighter than that! And to this….piece of scum…you treat him better than you do your real friends!"

Trying to think of something to say to cover his shock, he said before he could stop himself, "I treat my friends equally, I am not sorry that you can not understand that."

Harry got up from the bed and gave his back to Draco. "How can you even say such a thing? At Hogwarts, your snobbish friends hang on your every whim, and you take advantage of it, making them do what you want!"

"I do not!" Draco said, fuming. He got up from the bed and turned Harry around. "I told you I treat everyone the same, and I do not treat you that way," he said pointing a finger at Harry.

Harry gave a hollow laugh, "Ignoring the one person you can really trust is not something a person does. Then again, you are Draco Malfoy, and you can do whatever you desire. Not caring whom he hurts in the process, as long as he gets sex on time from a person who is the worst individual in existence!" Harry yelled, not caring if anyone would wake up and find him and Draco in a shouting match.

"Harry, with whom I am with, is none of your business!"

"Then why do you care that I am with Charlie?" countered Harry. Both of them looked at each other, catching their breath. Harry cursed himself for bringing that question out, if nothing, things would get worse.

"Weasley is from a low, unrespectable family. You have no business with him. Younger Weasley…is your friend, but your instructor…cannot be your lover." He spat the last word and glared at Harry, fury evident in his eyes.

"Franz is unrespectable. Not Charlie," said Harry with gritted teeth. "Say no such thing about him."

"Franz happens to come from a high class, wealthy family."

"Unlike Charlie, Franz has no class. I have never thought you would stoop so low…the grand Draco Malfoy."

Without thinking, Draco threw a punch at Harry's face, and Harry not expecting it, fell back instantly. Harry looked up at Draco with wide green eyes and Draco his chest heaving, looked at Harry with disgust but disgust for himself and his action.

"Get out of my room, Malfoy," said Harry quietly.

None of them moved for some time. They stared at each other, each not backing out from the cold glares and the fury that was evident in both of their eyes.

Draco dropped to the floor and looked at Harry, his eyes changing from a cold glare, to a look of remorse and hurt. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" whispered Harry, one of his hands still covering the side of his face. He noticed the change in Draco's eyes, and the intensity of the gaze directed at him rooted him to his spot. It was as intense as…but no he must not think of that.

"I did not…look Harry, I view you as my greatest friend. You were ignoring me, and it hurt. A lot. Now, I can understand why you did not talk to me after you saw me with Franz. I highly value our friendship, believe it or not."

"Apparently, we do not have the same ideals," said Harry coldly.

Draco shook his head, "Maybe not, but you are the person I trust the most."

"You did not tell me about the situation with Franz nor did you tell me you liked boys, if you had some trust in me you would have said something."

"I was scared, Harry!" yelled Draco, trying to take Harry's hand, but Harry immediately pulled back. "I did not want to scare you when I would tell you about Franz. We were already not speaking with each other, and that would have aggravated the situation more."

"I did not know what to think when I saw you with him…I was shocked. That was why I kept my distance," admitted Harry quietly.

"Is that it, Harry?" whispered Draco.

Harry dropped his eyes. "Yes." He could not tell Draco how much it had really affected him, and how the intense and passionate look would make an appearance in his dreams. He was too tired to continue fighting with Draco, it was leading to nowhere and would only create more problems.

Draco got up and offered his hand to Harry who was still on the floor. Draco looked at the boy beneath him. Harry looked so confused and so vulnerable, and he felt something constrict in his chest. How can he stay only friends with him?

Harry took Draco's hand and he was pulled up. They silently looked at each other until Draco muttered a soft "good night" and left the room.

Draco did not sleep that night.

XXXX

Harry sat down to eat breakfast the next morning when a gasp was heard across the table.

"Harry, why do you have a bruise on your cheek?" demanded Narcissa.

Draco looked up. "Mother, I…"

Harry gave Draco a sharp look. "I fell yesterday before going to bed. I ran out of matches on Wednesday and could not see where I was going."

"You should have told a servant, Harry. Although, they should have kept a supply of them in your room. I will have a talk with Dobby about that today," said Lucius in his cold voice.

"No need, sir, I will ask for them."

The rest of breakfast was an awkward affair, but Harry and Draco were now speaking politely to each other instead of ignoring one another. Progress was slowly being made.

Harry excused himself and left to find Charlie. He needed Draco out of his thoughts, and he found that Charlie was the only one that came close in not reminding Harry of anything Draco related. He had thought over the events of last night, and although he could not tell Draco what was exactly bothering him, he felt that Draco was hiding something from him. Both of them had their secrets and it seemed that neither wanted to part with them. It was too much to hope that everything will be fine with Draco, because that would be a long process that could not be resolved in one day. Maybe things would go back to the days before Hogwarts but he seriously doubted it. Draco was just so different from him that he could not imagine ever having a peaceful friendship with him.

"Harry!"

Harry turned and waved at Charlie who was coming closer to him.

"I've been calling for you for some time, are you thinking of something? You barely heard me."

"No, Charlie. It was nothing, just in my own thoughts. But…where are you taking those sacks to?" he asked, pointing to three sacks that Charlie was carrying.

Charlie averted his eyes and dropped the sacks to the ground. "I wanted to speak with you, Harry."

Harry noticed Charlie's serious tone and immediately became worried.

"Is anything wrong with your family? Are they alright?"

"Everyone is fine."

"Charlie, please tell me, what is wrong?" Harry was beginning to feel scared at hearing Charlie's tone of voice and his short sentences. 'What is wrong with him?' he thought as Charlie led him to the stables and sat down on a stool.

Charlie looked at him and shifted uncomfortably. He opened his mouth several times but closed it, his brows furrowed and his eyes looked everywhere but at Harry.

"Charlie?"

"Yes, Wilkes?"

Harry cursed at the interruption and glared at the stable hand.

"You are wanted in the stable on the east side of the manor."

"For what?"

"I don't know, Charlie."

Charlie let out his breath. "Harry, I will speak with you later. I have business to attend to."

With those words he left, and Harry felt lonely and confused. What was happening with Charlie?

XXXX

"Weasley?"

"Mr. Malfoy? You called me?" asked Charlie in a barely restrained voice.

"Yes, I did. I need to speak with you."

"Regarding what?"

"I will get to the matter quickly. I want you to stay away from Harry," said Draco quietly, with a look in his eyes that promised he would hear no other answer rather than yes.

"Excuse me?" said Charlie, raising one eyebrow. "You are asking me to stay away from Harry? This matter does not involve you, so I would give you the advice to not dwell on other's business."

"Look Weasley, you are not right for him, and Harry being involved with you will not end in good terms!" snapped Draco taking a step forward.

"I have seen you, Malfoy. I have seen the looks you send his way. This is nothing but a fit of jealousy on your part. For the first time, you cannot have what you want, and that angers you."

Draco looked at Charlie furiously, "I do not view Harry as a play thing, if that is what you are insinuating. I am his friend…and I care for his well-being, this has nothing to do with me liking him."

"Do not fool yourself, Malfoy!"

"Do not speak to me in that tone!"

"I will speak to you in which ever tone I desire!"

"Stay away from him, Weasel, or I will make sure you will never get a stable job once again!" spat Draco.

Charlie took a step forward and was aiming a throw at Draco when a voice interrupted him.

"Charlie!"

Harry came running to his side and glared at Draco.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my business. I thought we had an understanding," said Harry angrily. "I see I was mistaken."

"Harry…"

"Harry, what is this on your cheek?" asked Charlie, taking Harry's face and turning it slightly.

Harry hesitated but that is all Charlie needed.

"You did this to him, didn't you?" he asked turning to Draco. "Harry had not told me about any understandings between the both of you, so I gathered this just happened. Did you hit him, Malfoy?" asked Charlie in a low voice.

Draco's cold eyes flashed but he remained silent, and Charlie lunged at him.

"No! Charlie!"

Harry grabbed Charlie's hand and pulled him away, but not before Harry heard Charlie throw a punch at Draco.

Draco stayed on the ground, and looked up at Harry and Charlie. Harry gave him a last glare, "How could you, Draco?" he asked coldly before leaving with his hand still on Charlie.

Draco groaned. He had royally made things worse than how they were.

XXXX

"I came looking for you when you did not come back. You wanted to tell me something," said Harry as he walked with Charlie. "What was it?"

"Harry, I will talk to you tomorrow. I must head home, my mother will be worried."

Harry nodded but he was not convinced. He had a bad feeling about what Charlie was going to tell him.

"Goodnight, Harry" said Charlie, giving him a slight kiss.

"'Night, Charlie."

Harry walked to the manor alone with more questions that what he originally had. He found himself thinking of Draco. Draco had gone and done what their argument was about. Did he not understand? He could handle himself and he did not need anyone looking out for him. He only heard the last part of Charlie's and Draco's argument but he had heard enough.

XXXX

He did not see Draco at all the following morning. Good thing to, for he was furious with him. A tight knot formed in his stomach as he walked outside to look for Charlie. He highly doubted the night he wanted to spend with Charlie would go as he planned before the race. He found Charlie waiting for him at the edge of the clearing.

"Charlie, what is it that you need to tell me? It has been worrying me. Just tell me."

Charlie looked uncomfortable, before taking in a deep breath.

"Harry, I'm leaving."

The words hit Harry like a punch to his stomach. "Wha…What?"

"I am leaving to Eastern Europe."

Harry looked at Charlie for several seconds in silence before he exploded.

"It was Draco, was it not? He is making you leave! The bastard did this, did he not?" he yelled, his eyes flashing furiously.

Charlie shook his head. "No, it was not him. His threats do not scare me. I had planned on leaving for some time now. I am leaving sooner than I thought."

"You knew all along?" cried Harry, astonished.

"Yes," said Charlie. "I am sorry."

"Why did you not tell me, Charlie? You…You could have told me! What was I then? I cared for you and you repay me by leaving suddenly?"

"Harry, I really like you! I enjoy your company!"

"So that is all. You enjoy my company?" asked Harry bitterly.

"Harry, I care about you too. I am sorry that I never told you. I just wanted to spend time with you; I could not wait until I would come back from the trip."

Harry shook his head. "This cannot be happening to me."

"Look, Harry. These past few weeks have been great, but I know that your heart is not all into this."

"Now you are telling me that it is my fault? That I was never "in this" to begin with? Do not try to blame me!" yelled Harry.

"Think about it and you will know I am right," pleaded Charlie. "I know you like me, but I am afraid this cannot escalate further. I want to be with you, but maybe the trip is a good thing."

"What do you mean this cannot escalate further?"

"I really tried with you, Harry. I just do not think that your heart will be entirely in this relationship."

"That is rich coming from you!" said Harry. "You are not even willing to try anymore!"

"Harry…please…understand…"

"I expected better of you, Charlie. Please leave."

"Harry…"

"Leave me alone," he snarled.

"I do not want us to part like this," said Charlie desperately.

"Leave me alone."

Charlie gave him a sad look and left him standing alone in the clearing.

Harry's vision swam with unshed tears, and he cursed himself for being so idiotic and so vulnerable. He thought Charlie cared for him, but he did not. Charlie was not willing to try anymore. If he had wanted, Charlie would have told him that he would come back soon to be with him once again. He did something he had not done since he was eleven years old; he cursed the day he came to Malfoy Manor for that had starting everything.

He was in no mood to return to the Manor, and so he walked towards the forest. He came to a view of trees and he sat down in a tree stump. He thought he had discovered something wonderful, but like always, things never turned out right for him. First, he was abnormal for he realized that he did not like girls. He could always ignore that and marry anyways, but for what? 'I am not destined to happiness, anyways' he thought to himself as he kicked some rocks that were beneath his feet. Yesterday, he had told Draco that Charlie had class, but everything had blown up in his face. He really did like Charlie; he had no idea what he had done to make Charlie feel that way. 'Maybe he never liked me in the first place' he thought angrily.

His shoulders slumped and he took a look around. Everything seemed so peaceful. How can life be its total opposite? He got off the tree stump and laid down on the leaves that were scattered throughout. He sighed and went into an uneasy sleep.

The snapping of a branch suddenly woke him up. He looked around and noticed that it was quite late. The rays of the sunset were slowly fading. He heard footsteps, and he got up, nearing the source of the noise.

"Draco?" he said uncertainly as a figure around Draco's height came into view.

"Yes, it is me."

Draco's face came into view and he looked closely at Harry as if he was assessing him. "Are you alright?"

"Why do you care?" asked Harry venomously.

"I heard that Weasley is leaving."

"Yes, and you must be absolutely delighted!"

"Harry, I am not delighted if you will be in this state. I do not like to see you like this."

"Well you do not care about me if you were telling Charlie to leave me. You betrayed the small amount of trust I had put in you last night."

"I apologize. I just wanted you away from him, it did not feel right to me."

"Looks like you won, then. Charlie told me I had no heart in the relationship. What does he know about that?" he said bitterly.

"Oh Harry, you give yourself so easily."

Harry threw him a sharp look. "Just like I did with you, and you do not even trust me."

"Harry…"

"No, Draco! I am tired of this. I gave you my friendship and you treated me like if we did not know each other! You ignored me! I am tired of giving myself to people and they throw me out like trash. I tried with Charlie, I really liked him, and he leaves me!"

"I already said I am sorry!"

"That does not change things, Draco!" he said passionately. "You cannot think an 'I'm sorry' will fix things. It does not work that way! Life does not work that way!"

Harry put his hands on his face and sat down with his head on the tree stump. "You got what you wanted. Charlie and I are not together. That is it, we are done."

Harry felt Draco sit next to him. He felt Draco's hands moving his hands away from his face. He looked at Draco with watery eyes, and Draco felt anguish at seeing those beautiful green eyes looking sad and dull.

"No we are not done, Harry," he said softly. "You have gone through so much, and people have done many things to you. They have thrown you aside. I do not like seeing those eyes of yours filled with hurt."

Harry opened his mouth but Draco quieted him. "I will always respect you, Harry. Remember that if I ever do anything it is for your own good. Before you say anything, I know that you are old enough to take care of yourself, but this is what great friends are for. We are going back to Hogwarts tomorrow and I promise you it will not be the same."

Draco took Harry's hands in his and looked directly into his eyes. "This is not the end, Harry. This is the beginning."

A/N: WOO we are on a ROLL! That was a fast update, was it not? Both of us are leaving for a week so we decided to write the chapter before we left. So what do you think? Do you think Draco and Harry will finally get together? Hmmmmm?


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rating: M

Warnings: H/D SLASH

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Harry Potter! Characters (except those created by us) belong to the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling, WB, and the publishing companies.

**A/N: Sorry for the hold up. It was actually ready by Friday, but we were going to add to it. Didn't happen : ( but it's good as it is, though shorter compared to our recent updates. Stops in a good place, though. sigh we were trying to get at least halfway done with the story, but it's not even halfway there. Chapter 8 might mark the end of the half, or possibly about one third. A lot of stuff still has to happen. Anyways, excuse us for the lateness and enjoy : ).**

**-7-**

Awkward silence filled the coach as Harry and Draco made their way back to Hogwarts. Neither of them was sure of what to say and so both kept quiet. Harry had seen Charlie off the day before, though he had refused vehemently until Draco finally convinced him of doing it. Draco had surprised him by asking him to go and say goodbye to Charlie, and Harry had surprised himself by complying to Draco's orders. He had gone and looked on as Charlie left, not uttering a word to him and refusing to look at him until the very end. What Harry received was a sad and regretful gaze from Charlie before Charlie had turned around and left.

Harry sighed as he continued to look out the window. He glanced quickly at Draco, who had his eyes closed and was leaning back against his chair, head resting to the side. Harry quickly turned around as feelings rose in him once again. He recognized those feelings, though, and he did not want to admit them. He wanted to shut them out and completely forget about them. He wanted those feelings never to come near him again, but here they were, and only a few days after he had his heart broken. Harry looked out the window once again, eyes staring out yet not seeing anything, mind replaying scenes in his head and trying to form some coherence out of everything.

Harry gave one last quick glance at Draco before deciding that it would be better if he had a rest too. He was tired, though emotionally. He slumped in his chair slightly, oblivious to the rustle of clothes next to him, and closed his eyes, his figure slumping over the bag he carried as he drifted off to sleep.

xxxx

Draco woke up and looked around, slightly disoriented, when he felt a bump jolt him up and he remembered he was on his way to Hogwarts. Turning, he found himself staring at Harry as he slept apparently peacefully on top of his bag, though in what looked like an uncomfortable position. Draco though, still too sleepy and groggy to perceive much, decided that he was better off asleep and decided to nap once again.

A few hours later Draco woke up to another jolt from the coach, only to hear the driver announce that there was about half an hour remaining before their arrival. Draco stretched before settling himself back, now a bit more awake, and turning to look at Harry, who's head was now leaning on the side of the coach. Draco stared at Harry before deciding it was better if he were woken up before their arrival. He was about to move when he suddenly stopped at the sight of Harry's flesh before him. His necktie had apparently been loosened and the skin underneath it was currently visible. Draco instinctively licked his lips as he stared at Harry, eyes roaming the pale flesh until he caught himself. He stopped any further train of thought that would lead into _that_ direction and roughly woke Harry up, immediately turning back towards the window with a flushed face and leaving a confused Harry staring at him through half-lidded sleepy eyes.

xxxx

"Are we almost there?" Harry asked, once completely awake.

Draco nodded. "According to the driver, we have around twenty minutes until we get there," Draco said, turning slightly to look at Harry.

"Oh, alright then," Harry said, letting their conversation drop and allowing an awkward silence to ensue.

"Are you ready for Hogwarts?" Draco asked, unsure of what else to say.

"I suppose I am," Harry mumbled, a thought coming up to the forefront of his mind and bothering him to be let out until it finally won. "Draco," Harry said to get Draco's attention before asking the question, but when those grey eyes looked at him he felt himself feel hot suddenly and could not remember what he had been about to say.

"What is it, Harry?" Draco asked, eyebrows furrowed as he waited for Harry to continue on what he was about to say.

"Oh, nevermind. It was just a silly idea," Harry said before turning around to the window, away from Draco's eyes.

Draco though, was more perceptive than he was being given credit for, and so understood what Harry had been about to say. "Are you wondering if things between us will remain the same?" Draco asked, concern showing in his grey eyes as they surveyed Harry.

Harry turned around, surprised that Draco had apparently been thinking the same thing. Harry nodded, unsure of how to go about it. "I'm... well, I don't know. It was tough last year to even get a word across to each other, and then it was even worse with the fight, though you can't really say much changed," Harry said. "We don't really tend to talk much to each other throughout the school year."

"Well, it is hard since we're both in different houses and have different schedules," Draco said.

"I know that," Harry said, "but... nevermind." Harry turned around, once again towards the window, a bit irritated that he couldn't get his entire thoughts across and annoyed that Draco apparently was not experiencing the apprehension he felt.

"If you're worried about how our communication will continue," Draco said, sliding over and placing himself in front of Harry, "I assure you that I will try my best to make it better this year. As you've probably noticed, the school year really does nothing to our friendship. We each have our own circle of friends, we each have lives apart from each other that we live. I want that to dissolve, Harry. I want us to go back to the friends we were before and I want us to be each other's best friend, the first friend we can count on and the first friend we can tell everything to," Draco said, grabbing a hold of Harry's hands and startling Harry even more.

"You said everything I was going to say and more," Harry said, smiling slightly and unknowingly running his thumb in a light caress over Draco's hand. "I want to remain friends too, Draco, but we're going to have to work at it. It's going to be tough," Harry muttered, disentangling his hands from Draco's with slightly blushing cheeks once he realized he had been running his thumb over Draco's hand and hoping Draco hadn't noticed.

Draco, though, sat stunned at the caress he had just been treated with and was even more stunned at the hot wave he had felt flow through him simply because of one simple caress. He had been disappointed when Harry had taken back his hands, and was even about to grab at them again but stopped himself and blushed at the thought. Surely it would scare Harry if he went after him and he didn't feel for Harry that way. Harry was like a brother to him. How could he even think such thoughts? Yet he knew it was all a lie. Looking back up at Harry he knew that if even some slight encouragement would pass to him through Harry, if he knew that Harry looked at him the same way he looked at Harry, if he even half-guessed that Harry felt the same way he felt towards Harry, he would do what he didn't dare to at the moment.

"The castle's coming into view. Five more minutes and we're there, Master Draco," the driver said as he urged the horses forward.

"We'll work at it," Draco said, giving Harry a reassuring smile and slipping back into his place, his mind pushing back his thoughts on Harry for later inspection.

Harry gave a soft smile before turning back to his window, sighing softly and inaudibly so that Draco couldn't hear. He wasn't sure what he felt towards Draco, all he knew was that he didn't want to lose his friendship again. He knew he felt Draco was something of a brother to him and a friend, but anything more than that he wasn't sure. After having experienced what he had thought would be love and having it ripped from him, he wasn't sure if he could go through it again. He didn't want any lovers at the moment, he didn't want anyone that could break him as easily as Charlie had. He had hidden his pain well, pushing it away whenever it threatened to come up. He pushed the thought of Charlie, thoughts of love out of his head whenever they tried to make their way in and replaced them with other thoughts. No, he didn't want Draco that close to him. He wasn't sure he could handle it if Draco did what Charlie did. He wasn't sure he could handle it if Draco left him.

xxxx

"Hello Draco... Hello, Franz," Harry said, saying the last greeting rather forcefully.

"Why, hello there Harry," Franz said, giving him a smile that seemed to promise things in the future.

"Is there something you needed?" Draco asked, eyes growing somewhat concerned as he inspected the agitated state Harry was in.

"No... well... yes, there is something I want to talk to you about," Harry said, giving off a slight smile. "Franz, is it okay if I talk with Draco... alone...?"

Franz got up graciously, winking at Harry as he stood up. "I might want some alone time with you, in exchange," Franz said, "you know... to talk things over," Franz continued, giving Harry a seducing smile before exiting the library and leaving Harry and Draco alone.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Draco asked, offering a seat to Harry so he could sit down.

"Him," Harry said, staring at the door before turning back to Draco. "I thought you said you were going to get rid of him," Harry said, voice slightly rising with emotion.

"Harry, I am... I will...," Draco said, shifting uncomfortably as Harry gave him disbelieving glances.

"I just want to know why you haven't done it yet," Harry said. "I want to know why you are still around him, why you continue to be in his company when I asked you not to be."

"I can choose whoever I want to be with, Harry," Draco snapped, "and it really is none of your business who I'm with, now is it?"

Harry stared incredulously at Draco before narrowing his eyes in anger. "I thought we had talked about this on the coach, but apparently I'm wrong. We both agreed that Franz was not good for you. You told me yourself, you were only with him for the pleasure," Harry said, anger threatening to make his voice louder.

"Sometimes you need that pleasure in order to forget certain things," Draco said, anger making its way into his voice as well. "And I ask, once again, why do you care who I'm with?"

"Because you're my friend, you're like a brother to me," Harry said, "and I don't want to see you with the wrong person."

"That's rich," Draco said, trying to keep himself in check and whispering angrily now at Harry across their seats. "And who, pray tell, would be the right person?"

"I... I... I don't know, Draco, but it is not him," Harry said, annoyed and confused now.

"You're a friend and a brother," Draco said, "that doesn't give you reign over my love affairs. If you were something else, then I would listen to you. Then I might get rid of Franz, but you're not, Harry, and so you have no right to tell me who I can be with and who I cannot."

Harry stared, face red with anger and eyes shining a bright green and with a fierceness Draco was sure he didn't like. "Fine," Harry uttered before standing up and leaving the library, leaving behind a flustered Draco.

xxxx

'Harry,' Draco thought, 'if only you'd realize it... but you don't want it.' He turned around and faced the ceiling, eyes open and completely awake. 'I'm having to struggle with keeping my feelings down everyday and you just don't seem to understand, you don't want it... and I'm afraid that if one slip up happens, you'll immediately fall away from me.'

Draco turned over, his mind continuing its rambling and trying to make itself clear to him. 'I know he's still hurt, but he doesn't want to share. Could that be why he won't invite me in? What if that's the reason he won't dare to look at me, or anyone else for that matter, as anything other than a friend... Damn you, Weasley, even when you're away you seem to be here. Why couldn't you have left Harry alone, then maybe everything could have fallen into place a lot easier... then maybe... Harry... would like me... would look at me in that way... then Harry... he might...," Draco thought as he slowly fell asleep, realization dawning on him that he loved Harry and that the thing he wanted most in the world was Harry's love.

xxxx

"Harry?" Draco said tentatively as he caught sight of dark black hair in front of him. Luckily, it was Harry he had called out and not one of the younger students who had looked at him with curiousity as he explained he had mistaken them for someone else. "Harry, can we talk?" Draco asked after catching up with Harry.

"I don't think we have anything to talk about," Harry said stiffly before continuing on his way.

"Harry, we need to talk. Now," Draco said, getting in Harry's way and not allowing him to go any further. "I don't want us to be on bad terms and..."

"Then break up with him," Harry said in an even voice that offered no other option.

"Harry, I already told you... I can't...," Draco answered.

"Why not? Because the pleasure's too good? Because you like men like that? Why not, Draco?" Harry asked, looking once again angrily at Draco.

"Because, I don't want to get close to anyone and with Franz, I don't have to get close to him," Draco answered, his cold grey eyes searching Harry for a response.

"So it is only for pleasure then," Harry said in a dead tone that scared Draco, a tone that seemed to end their discussion once again.

"No... Harry... it's much more complicated than that... why don't you understand," Draco said, trying to form his words right when Harry stopped him by stepping closer, his face stopping inches away from Draco's own.

"I'm sorry I can't seem to understand, Draco, but what I do seem to understand is that physical pleasure can make you forget the worst things in life," Harry said, giving Draco one last cold look before making his way towards his next class.

Draco looked on, confusion etched on his face and a terrible uneasiness settling in him. Things did not seem to be going good, but he couldn't follow Harry now. He would be late to class if he did. He'd have to wait until later in the day and hope that he could explain it then.

xxxx

"So how is Draco's little good friend doing?" Franz asked as he placed his things next to Harry's, disregarding Seamus's things that were already there and knocking them over to the next seat.

Harry looked up slightly and fought the urge to roll his eyes and, even worse, punch the lights out of Franz. After all, it wasn't Franz that was doing the harm, it was Draco. If Draco would just end things with Franz...

"Hello? Harry?" Franz asked, giving Harry a confused look.

"Oh, sorry," Harry said, giving Franz a small smile. "I seemed to have wandered off... I'm fine, Franz. What about you?"

"Well, there really isn't anything to complain about," Franz said before turning mischievous eyes onto Harry. "Of course, things could be a lot better."

Harry didn't miss the insinuation with that remark, nor did he miss the hand that trailed slightly over his leg. He gave a quick glance over at Franz and noticed that Franz really wasn't that bad to look at, with his slightly curling light brown hair and his hazel eyes. He looked at Franz once again and received a raised eyebrow from him in return, along with a sly smile, the same he had been given at the library.

"Meet me out in front of the portrait of Glinda, if you would like to continue our delightful conversation," Franz whispered into Harry's ear once class was over before standing up and departing, waving to another group that was exiting at the same time.

Harry stood up and glanced around only to find Seamus looking at him with a curious expression on his face. "What did he say?" Seamus asked.

"Nothing really," Harry said, and at Seamus's unbelieving look continued on. "Nothing I'm interested in, at least," he said and, finding a satisfied expression on his friend's face, left the room, Franz's proposition fresh in his mind.

xxxx

"I'm glad you could make it, Harry," Franz said with a smile that chilled, excited, yet disgusted Harry slightly all at the same time.

xxxx

Draco walked through the corridors, hoping to catch a glimpse of Harry. He had already mistaken yet another student for Harry but had nevertheless, continued on.

He was turning a corner, the corner that led to his dormitory when a sudden flash of black caught his attention. Harry wouldn't be out at this hour though, Draco thought as he made his way to ignore what he had just seen. Then again, he hadn't seen Harry head up to his dorm either... and he had asked Seamus to check for him... but Seamus was known to be unreliable at times. Draco stopped, undecided as to whether he should check or not. Then again, what would Harry be doing in a corner except... Draco's face paled slightly at the thought. No, he wouldn't... not after... but... Draco was lost in thought when another flash of black brought him back to reality. I guess I could just check, Draco thought, stepping nearer until he could see clearly.

Draco audibly gasped and didn't even try to cover it. He let the blood go to his face and allowed rage to overtake him as he took in the sight he was being given. The boy he had been spending the last twenty minutes looking for was standing with two pairs of arms that were extremely familiar intertwined around him and currently trying to get under his shirt.

"Harry," Draco said, his eyes solely on Harry, anger blinding everything else around him.

xxxx

Harry had allowed Franz to kiss him. Had allowed his hands to roam over his body, but so far he had not felt the pleasure Draco continued to talk about. At times he did forget and his attention was focused on Franz's lips, on the way they pressed against his own and on the way Franz's hands made patterns on his back, but most of the time he was thinking of how odd and weird it seemed, on how wrong it felt.

"Harry," a familiar voice said rather loudly and, if Harry understood well, rather angrily. He hadn't planned on getting caught, he had actually hoped to get this over with, to try and understand what it was Draco felt with Franz and hoped that no one would ever find out about it, especially not Draco.

Harry immediately dislatched himself from Franz and looked at Draco with wide, frightened eyes, unsure of what to say and how to act, the words "I'm sorry" immediately making their way into his mouth, though, as he thought about it, he really didn't have a real reason to apologize for.

"Draco," Harry said finally, glancing at Draco, then back at Franz who was apparently taking in the situation and deciding it would be best he leave. He mouthed a quick goodbye at Harry and turned around, walking quickly away and not daring to look back lest he should find an angry Draco after him. It wasn't until he was in the confines of his dormitory that he let out a long and rather loud sigh of relief before going to bed, the situation already forgotten in his mind.

"What do you think you were doing?" Draco asked, his voice sounding slightly off and tightly stretched, every syllable echoing with the anger Draco was trying to control.

"I was trying to experience what you continued to rant about," Harry said, gathering courage and facing Draco as he thought he should. "I decided to experience the pleasure for myself and see if it really was as great as you made it out to be, Draco," Harry muttered, his eyes slightly narrowing in anger.

"And so did you find it what I said it would be? Did you find it fulfilling? Did it make all your problems go away as I said it would? Did it give you a clear mind after all? Did you enjoy it?" Draco asked in a sniding tone, taking a step closer to Harry as he asked every question. "No, I didn't think you would," Draco said, not allowing Harry to utter a response and too angry to think coherently, much less watch his actions. "Or maybe Franz just didn't know how to do it correctly," Draco whispered into Harry's ear, "didn't know how to please you the way the Weasley knew how," Draco continued, moving his mouth over to Harry's jaw line and placing his lips there. "Is that better?" Draco asked, hands holding a frightened and shocked Harry back against the wall as his lips kissed their way slowly over to Harry's own lips. "Is this what you were looking for?" Draco asked before placing his lips onto Harry's own and giving Harry a kiss that both shocked Harry and brought Draco back to reality and made him realize what it was he was actually doing.

Draco pulled back abruptly but not before he had a taste of those lips that he had thought of often. He took in Harry's demeanor and immediately felt disgusted with himself. How could he do such a thing?

Harry took a couple of deep breaths as his mind went into overdrive. He was beyond shocked on what Draco had done, but he was not going to give Draco the satisfaction of seeing him intimidated even if he was scared. Making up his mind, and gathering some courage, a manic light came into his eyes. He pulled Draco close once again and gave him a rough, bruising kiss.

Draco immediately started responding and a moan escaped him before he could control himself. At the sound of his moan, Harry pulled apart and looked at Draco, hair tussled and a dangerous look in his eyes.

Harry grabbed Draco's shirt and pulled him closer.

"How about you, Draco? Is this what you want?" he whispered. He tighten his hold on Draco's shirt. "Do you want pleasure?"

Draco looked at him numbly, unable to speak a word. How quickly had their positions changed.

"Answer me," muttered Harry coldly.

Draco nodded slowly but this only served to aggravate Harry further.

"I will not be another Franz, Draco. Do not kiss me because you feel like it or because you only want to prove something. I do not want to be only for pleasure," he said bitterly.

"I will not be here at your disposal like he is. You did not listen to me when I told you to break it up with him. You told me yourself you wanted the pleasure. Well I want the pleasure too, but guess what, Malfoy?" he said, his voice rising. "I want pleasure and something else."

"Harry…"

"I do not want to see your petty jealousy or your brotherly over protectiveness. When you feel you can give something else in return then look for me. In the mean time, do not even bother."

Harry pushed him back forcibly, and left, leaving Draco standing alone in the darken corridor.

Harry walked quickly towards his dormitory. What had he done? Had he just told Draco that he was interested in him with his last comment? What drove him to do that? He groaned as he climbed up the stairs. Draco's kiss had scared him beyond belief, but he had felt something different in that kiss. He felt the pleasure that Draco talked about, but he also felt something much greater. A passion that was within him had come out in that kiss, and which eventually drove him to kiss Draco again. 'Draco only kissed me to prove a point,' he thought. Did he really? Maybe Draco felt something for him too…

'Then I really do feel something for him.' He got to his room and got into his bed, pulling the hangings around him. What would Draco think of him now? Propositioning himself like some common piece of trash. He thought he liked Charlie, maybe even loved him. Yet, the kisses were so different. The kisses with Charlie did not carry the passion and the intensity of the one he had just given. Then maybe that is what Charlie meant when he told him that his heart was not in it. Did it mean that his heart was heading towards a relationship with Draco?

He shook his head, and only hoped that Draco would take his words in a good manner, and hopefully, would take his words and follow them. Only then would he know if Draco liked him in return and if Draco was worth it.

XXXX

Draco looked at Harry's retreating back and did not move from his spot. What had just happened? He had been extremely angry with Harry for kissing Franz, and before he knew it he was kissing Harry. Then Harry was kissing him back. He was tired of just watching Harry from afar and as a friend. He wanted more, and seeing Harry being kissed by another person enraged him. Harry would probably hate him now for committing those embarrassing actions.

"You are such an idiot, Draco," he said softly to himself.

He started walking slowly before he suddenly stopped again. 'Harry had told him to look for him if he wanted more than pleasure. He had said that, hadn't he? Did that mean that Harry also wanted something more than friendship and a casual relationship?' he thought excitedly.

It was not something he had imagined; he could remember Harry's exact words -- clearly. He could not imagine having Harry reject him, but he would talk to Harry tomorrow and hope for the best.

XXXX

Harry woke up from his dream and looked around him. His friends had long gone to breakfast and if he did not hurry he would be late. He wanted to see Draco, and measure his reactions, but what if Draco now hated him?

He tried not think of it while he got dressed, but the treacherous thoughts kept pulling up in his mind. If Draco ignored him, he knew that he had lost all hope and that the person that he might love would never be by his side again.

Love?

Maybe he loved him already, he was not sure what love exactly felt like. If love was not what he had for Charlie, then what exactly was love? Was it the painful tightening in his gut whenever Draco was upset with him? He was not sure, but he did know that his feelings for Draco were radically different than the ones he had for Charlie. Some of the feelings were similar. The attraction. The want of having him close. But others were present as well. During the kiss he had felt alive, and he had felt actual passion rise within him.

He spotted Draco as soon as he got to breakfast but Draco either did not seem to notice him or was ignoring him.

Harry pushed down a heavy feeling that had settled in his chest, and went directly to class, passing his friends who were asking him to stay and eat.

Class was impossible that morning. He could not concentrate for thoughts of Draco filled his mind. It was a good thing that he did not have class with Draco that morning. He doodled on his paper and just could not make himself listen. Class finally ended and he left quickly to drop his things in his dormitory before lunch was served.

As he was walking towards his dorm, he saw Draco and Franz walking together. His pulse quickened. He kept his space from them and followed them into a part of the castle where classes were not held.

Draco looked around him, as if he felt someone was watching him, and walked further down the hall.

Satisfied that no one was around, he turned towards Franz.

XXXX

Harry ducked behind a statue and continued looking at both boys. His blood boiled as he realized that Draco never cared for him and was instead going to Franz. How could he be so idiotic?

"Franz, I have been meaning to tell you something," he heard Draco say.

"Yes, Draco? Do you want to meet more times?" asked Franz, grabbing Draco's hand.

Draco flinched and got away from Franz. "No, on the other hand, I do not wish to meet with you further. This never happened, Franz. Do not think of spreading rumors or saying anything about this or there will be consequences."

Franz narrowed his eyes. "Consequences?"

"Yes, consequences. Do not utter a word about it. This was a mistake, Franz. I do not want to be reminded of it," said Draco coldly. He gave one last nod to Franz and turned around, walking back towards the inhabited part of the castle.

Harry's eyes were wide as he took in the conversation. He saw Draco leave and Franz standing there looking harshly at Draco before he also left.

Draco had done it. He had broken things up with Franz! Was Draco going to look for him now? Should he look for Draco?

'No, he has to come to me by himself,' he thought. He stepped back from the statue and, with a slight smile gracing his features, walked towards his dormitory.

XXXX

Evening came, and Draco still had not told him anything. Harry was beginning to worry that Draco was not going to come to him after all but had only broken things up with Franz because he had kissed Harry.

He stepped out the doors and went outside. Dinner had long been over, and Harry did not want to head back to the bustling loudness of his dormitory. He walked by himself across the grounds trying to find a reason why Draco had not come to him.

The night was getting cold and he shivered as he came closer to the lake.

"Cold?"

Harry's head snapped back and he saw Draco walking towards him with a coat in his hands.

Harry looked at him and nodded, not able to utter a word.

"I saw you heading outside some time ago. I noticed you did not bring a coat so I brought one for you," said Draco, some uncharacteristic shyness coming to his voice.

"Thanks," said Harry hoarsely as he took the coat from Draco's hands and put it on. He remembered the coat. Lucius had gotten it for Draco last Christmas, and he could smell Draco's lingering scent on it. He unconsciously wrapped the coat tighter around him and turned back to look at the lake.

"I am sorry for acting the way I did yesterday with Franz. It was sudden and I had no idea what I was doing. I know it scared you, I'm sorry."

"You have no idea what you were doing?" asked Harry softly.

Draco looked back at Harry and saw the openness in Harry's eyes.

"I did know what I was doing…" He took a deep breath. "I did what I did for a reason, Harry."

"Why?" asked Harry, his voice above a whisper.

Draco took his eyes away from the lake and looked at Harry directly. "Maybe I want something more than pleasure too."

Harry's breath caught in his throat as Draco moved closer to him.

"I do not always make my feelings clear, and most of the time the wrong message gets across. I've always had feelings for you, Harry. I just never sat down and thought of what those feelings really were. It was not till you were with Charlie that I realized the extent of my feelings.

"I said some things to you that I do regret. I never meant to hurt you, I only wanted to protect you…and keep you away from everyone because I wanted you to be with me."

"You should have told me sooner, Draco."

"I was scared of losing the small part of you I had. Yesterday, you told me that you wanted something more than pleasure from me. Did you mean it?"

"Yes, I did mean it," said Harry, his eyes shining. "I want to be with you, Draco, but not only for a physical relationship. This…is new to me, but I am sure of what I want."

Draco smiled at Harry, and Harry smiled back. Draco came closer to him and brought his lips to Harry's. They kissed tentatively at first, then pushing themselves closer together, they deepened the kiss. It was gentle, yet full of passion and of promises. They felt each other's heart beats quicken and heard each other's intake of breath but did not sprung apart. They stood there against each other, memorizing the contours of each other's mouths and what made them moan in pleasure.

They broke apart and looked at each other. Harry noticed the look Draco was giving him. The cold glare in those eyes had been replaced with the sheer intensity he had seen when Draco was kissing Franz. But there was a difference. The look Draco was giving him was a thousand times better -- and it was a look reserved only for him.


	9. Chapter 8

Title: Falls the Shadow

Chapter 8

Rating: M

Warnings: H/D SLASH

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Harry Potter! Characters (except those created by us) belong to the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling, WB, and the publishing companies.

A/N: Alright then. Update! Yay! Haha, ok. I apologize before for any mistakes that may have been made in the making of this chapter. Thank you for all of your reviews. They were greatly appreciated and actually helped us in developing this plot even further. It pretty much is developed already, but we've made a few alterations and things now seem to get more... complicated. Not in this chapter, but in the overall story. Haha, what happens in this chapter had already been planned : ) but yeah. Enjoy!

**-8-**

"I will see you tomorrow, Draco," Harry said as he stood up from the seat he had taken beside the lake and began moving back towards the castle, in order to make it to class.

Draco nodded, directing a smile towards Harry and moving his hand in a small wave as he watched Harry's retreating figure. Once out of sight, Draco sighed and turned back towards the lake, placing his chin on his knees as he drew them up and with a thoughtful expression on his face.

XXXX

"So," Seamus said as Harry entered their dormitory that night, "rumor has it Draco's found himself a new... playmate," he said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Playmate? What are you talking about?" Harry asked in an angry, demanding tone, turning his full attention towards Seamus as he placed his bookbag besides his bed.

Seamus's smile grew wider as his guess was confirmed. He walked over to Harry's bed and sat down in it, patting the seat beside himself and indicating for Harry to sit down.

Harry only growled slightly before demanding that Seamus tell him what exactly he was talking about.

"Oh, something I heard out there today. You know how rumors start. Possibly untrue though," Seamus said, feigning a loss of interest in the subject.

"Seamus, you better tell me now or I swear to god I will...," Harry said, staring at Seamus with a ferocity that made him uneasy.

"It_ is_ you then," Seamus said as he got up from the bed and moved towards his own. "I suspected as much, but I wasn't so sure that the rumors were true, what, with Franz being as clingy and possessive as he is and all."

"Oh," said Harry, reddening slightly when Franz's information registered into his brain. "Wait, what do you mean clingy and possessive?"

Seamus stared at Harry, a concentrated expression on his face, before deciding to answer. "Well, the last boy he was with tried to get rid of him, but he wouldn't let them. Apparently, the decision of who goes with and leaves Franz is not up to the person, but up to Franz. He won't allow anyone else to make that decision for him."

Harry remained quiet, nodding in understanding before turning back to his own bed, thoughts of Franz intermixing with throughts of Draco and worry beginning to form in his mind.

XXXX

Harry looked around at all the tables again before comfirming that Franz was not in the room. He sat down and picked up his plate, sending a small smile in greeting towards Draco before piling food on his plate. Franz hadn't bothered them, hadn't really been near them in over three weeks. He had kept his distance and treated them like he treated most of the other boys in their school, as if they weren't there. Harry sighed, knowing that this should have calmed him down but, nevertheless, feeling a deep sense of apprehension.

"Harry, you alright there?" Seamus asked, looking at him curiously. "That fork has been suspended in the air for over a minute. Thought I should warn you that the air won't accept the food you try to feed it."

Harry looked up, slightly startled at being pulled out of his thoughts, and only nodded in response before placing his fork down and leaving the table, excusing himself on account of having to go pack up for his books.

Two grey eyes stared after him as he left the room before fixing themselves back on the breakfast before them, though the owner had no appetite for anything on the plate.

XXXX

Harry walked to his science class slightly late, knowing he'd have to pay for it afterwards. He made his way through the halls, books under his arm as he approached the lower parts of the castle their school was located in. He unconsciously pulled his coat tighter around himself as he continued walking, the air slowly growing colder with every step.

"Potter," a voice called out to him from an empty hallway. Harry turned, confused, until he saw familiar brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Franz," Harry said, his expression darkening. He faced the other boy but made no inclination to step any nearer than he had to. "What is it? I'm already late for my class as it is."

Franz looked at Harry with an odd expression before stepping forward slightly, then stopping, then stepping forward again until he was right in front of Harry. "I want to talk about Draco."

Harry sighed before turning away from Franz and heading towards his room. "Draco chose himself, Franz. If he doesn't want you, he doesn't want you. It's been..."

"Are you so sure he wants you, though?" Franz said, stepping in front of Harry and looking at him with a calculating gaze. "I've been watching you for a while and well...," Franz said with a devious smile, "let's just say things don't look so passionate from my perspective."

Harry stared at him with indignation, hands slowly turning into fists. "That's none of your business," Harry said, green eyes turning fierce. "And what are you doing spying on us? Draco doesn't want you. He never has," Harry said. "Deal with it. He left you."

Harry sidestepped Franz and went to his class, ignoring the taunting calls from Franz behind him, who was now smirking and in a good mood because he had managed to plant the little seed of doubt that was essential to getting Draco back.

XXXX

"Hello," Harry said, giving Draco a smile as he sat beside him. They had met each other the day before in the hallway, had stolen a kiss from each other, but hadn't met since then.

"Hello," Draco said, moving forward slightly as Harry sat down. As soon as Harry was seated, Draco leaned over and pressed his lips softly against Harry's, receiving a gentle pressure on his own lips from Harry before breaking apart.

"So...," Harry said, "how have you been?"

"Alright, I suppose," Draco said, looking over at Harry before turning and staring out at the lake they were sitting in front of. Over the past few weeks, they had apparently made that spot their own, sitting there whenever they had free time and taking advantage of the fact that trees surrounded them and hid them from view.

"Christmas vacations are coming up," Draco said, looking over at Harry with a smile and wondering when they had become so awkward with one another. "I'm wondering what it is you want."

Harry looked at Draco before looking down at the ground, brow furrowing in deep thought, creating a smile to form on Draco's face once again. "I'm not sure," Harry said, knowing that what he wanted was a better relationship with Draco and wondering, just as Draco had, when they had become so awkward and aloof with one another.

A few seconds of silence ensued in which Draco turned to face Harry, studying his features, his gaze lingering over Harry's lips. He found himself closer to Harry than he had before been and suddenly found his own lips on Harry's, pressing against his gently, yet roughly, with the unsatisfied lust that he continued to keep at bay for Harry's sake.

Harry responded to the kiss, letting his arms entangle themselves around Draco's body, one hand running itself through Draco's hair and pushing their lips closer together. His mouth opened, allowing Draco entrance and he felt himself moaning slightly at the feeling the kiss brought on.

Hands wound themselves around Harry, tracing small patterns on his back and slowly making their way lower, itching to get under his shirt and trace the hard muscles found there, but before it could continue Draco pulled back with a last quick kiss.

"I just remembered, I have a meeting with Snape," Draco said, lips red and hair toussled. He had an anguished look on his face that seemed more deceptive than honest but before Harry could get a word out Draco had given him one more quick kiss and was heading back towards the castle.

XXXX

Harry and Draco walked towards their coach, things in hand when Franz walked up to them.

"Draco, can I talk to you please?" he asked, ignoring Harry completely.

Draco looked at him with a confused look on his face while Harry looked on with indignation. "Sure," Draco said, facing Franz and waiting for him to continue.

"Would it be alright if I asked to talk to you in private?" Franz asked, directing his stare at Harry and making it obvious who he wanted to leave.

"Oh, er, sure," Draco said, casting a quick look at Harry before placing his bags down and heading off to the side with Franz. Harry watched as rage took over and a slight pang seemed to hit his heart. He wanted to turn away but couldn't and found himself glaring at the two figures as they retreated out of sight. He sighed and turned, telling himself that he should trust Draco, believe that Draco wouldn't do anything to hurt him. He walked towards the coach, making two trips when Draco didn't come back and carrying his things to the coach to wait for him.

XXXX

"What do you want, Franz?" Draco asked, not missing the look of anger and hurt Harry had shown when he had agreed to talk to Franz.

"I just wanted to know how you're doing... how your relationship with Harry's doing?" Franz asked, looking at Draco with a sly smile.

"We're doing just fine, Franz. Now if you please, I have to get back," Draco said.

"Oh really," Franz said, grabbing Draco's arms and stopping him in his tracks. "It doesn't seem that way from my perspective. Just as things start heating up they seem to... fall apart..."

"What do you want, Franz?" Draco asked, now annoyed that the problem he felt with Harry was being told to him and noticed by none other than Franz.

"Nothing. In fact, I was going to ask you that very same question. What do you want, Draco?" Franz asked, a seductive and predatory look on his face.

Draco though, had a frown on his face and pushed Franz away from him. "Nothing from you, that's for sure," Draco said, leaving Franz behind when Franz, once again, got a hold of him. "Don't touch me," Draco said but his voice was soon muffled by two lips that had forced their way onto his own.

Draco pushed him away, wiping a sleeve against his lips as a gesture to show how disgusting he felt the kiss had been and how much he wanted to forget it. "Don't you ever," Draco said with a furious look in his eye, "do that again." He turned around and quickly walked away, leaving behind a shocked, but nonetheless satisfied Franz.

XXXX

"So... what did Franz want?" Harry asked, looking over at Draco inquisitively.

"Nothing, he was just being annoying," Draco said with a slight frown forming on his face.

"Oh," Harry said, feeling something like disappointment settle deep in his chest and turning around.

Draco took in the look and decided that telling Harry would probably be the best way to go. "Well, he told me something idiotic about our relationship," Draco said, "then he tried forcing himself on me and..."

"He kissed you?" Harry asked, turning to look at Draco as the coach jolted slightly.

Draco nodded as he saw anger fly through Harry's eyes. "I pushed him away though and told him not to come near me again," Draco said.

Harry smiled slightly and leaned forward, giving Draco a proud peck on the lips before slipping back into his seat. Eventually, they both fell asleep, though Harry wondered why they weren't taking the opportunity, like most other hormonal teenagers would, to kiss or something of the sort. He looked tentatively over at Draco, who seemed to be having a somewhat peaceful sleep and sighed, hoping that things would hopefully get better over their Christmas break.

XXXX

After a long trip filled with silence, both boys woke up right as they arrived back to the manor. The icy wind hit their faces as they walked towards the doors and they wrapped their coats tighter around them. Narcissa had greeted them at the door, but had left quickly claiming that she had preparations to do for the annual Christmas ball that would be held at the manor.

Draco let the servant take his belongings to his room as he followed him. He turned to see Harry arguing with the servant to let him help out with his things, and a small smile made its way to Draco's face.

"Harry, let the servant do it."

"But I am quite capable of doing it myself…"

"Harry," said Draco warningly. "Let him do it." He gave one look at Harry and nodded his head. "I will be in the library."

Harry, taking the hint, let the servant take his belongings, and after a few seconds, followed Draco to the library.

XXXX

Harry entered the library and immediately felt the warmth of the fireplace surround him. He walked towards where Draco was at, and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Is the door locked?" murmured Draco as he leaned back and rested his head in Harry's chest.

"Yes it is. What is it that you need to speak with me about?"

"Honestly, Harry. I just wanted to spend some time with you."

Harry hummed lightly. "But Draco, we had the whole coach ride alone, and you did not do anything. You fell sleep." He felt Draco stiffen slightly at his words. "Why?"

Draco detached himself from Harry's arms reluctantly and turned around to look at him. "It was a long day, Harry. I was extremely tired. We have the holidays to spend as much time together as possible," he said lightly.

He noticed that Harry did not look convinced so he leaned into him and gave him a soft kiss. "Do not be angry at me, Harry," he said after breaking apart. He took his hands and placed them around Harry's neck. "Let us head back to our rooms before mother catches us out at this time."

Harry nodded and hugged Draco tightly to him. He walked towards the door, unlocked it, and shut the door behind him.

As soon as the doors closed, Draco sat down in a chair near him. 'Oh Harry, I am doing this for you,' he thought as he looked straight ahead at the fireplace with unwavering eyes.

Harry closed the door behind him and closed his eyes, leaning his head on the door. Was Draco rejecting him? Why didn't he want them to spend more time together and do what they were supposed to do? They had been together for a short while, but he could feel the passion dwindling in Draco, and he did not know what to do about it. Maybe Franz was right. His mind went back to the conversation he had with Franz, and that doubt that now clouded his mind surfaced again. He had to do something before he lost Draco completely.

XXXX

"Draco, Harry, our guests will arrive very soon. I expect both of you on your best behavior and to be courteous to all of our guests. Oh, and Draco dearest, Pansy will be here, I expect you to be especially attentive to her."

Draco nodded, and Harry scowled at the mention of Pansy coming to the ball.

"Harry, take that awful look off your face. That is not a look for you to have to greet our guests. Now, I have to consult Marie on something. Remember what I said." She gave a smile to both boys and left them by themselves in the drawing room.

"I detest balls. They are awfully boring, and Pansy will be here. Oh that is just horrible," Harry said as the door closed.

"Her and her brother Blaise. I do not need that girl hanging on my every whim. You would figure she would get the hint that I am not interested in her."

"You better not be," Harry said teasingly, sitting down on the sofa. "Better rest up. I doubt your mother will let us sit throughout the evening."

Draco smirked and suddenly dropped himself on Harry's lap. "Well my mother will not let us do anything else throughout the evening…," Draco whispered into Harry's ear. He pressed himself harder against him. "What if…"

"Oh, Draco," groaned Harry. "We cannot do this right now. Are you out of your mind?"

"Why not?"

"Someone might see us, and with Pansy roaming the manor…"

Draco sighed and left Harry's lap. "As you wish then," he said bitterly as he walked towards the door. "We must go since company is arriving."

"Draco, do not be angry at me!" But Draco did not hear him for he had already walked outside. Harry took a deep breath and followed.

XXXX

"Draco, darling, meet Lord and Lady Claire. Oh, and their beautiful little girl, Amelia."

Draco shook Lord Claire's hand and bowed to Lady Claire and her daughter. "It has been a honor to meet you."

"Oh, Narcissa! What a nice-mannered young man you have! Pity my Amelia is too young."

Draco smiled tightly and took his leave; his eyes searching for Harry across the room. He looked past the crowd of people in elegant dresses gliding across the floor for he knew Harry would never be among them. The servants had done a great job in decorating the manor for the event. The ballroom looked exquisite. He finally spotted Harry sitting by himself near the window, but a tap on his shoulder stopped him from proceeding.

"Getting away from me, Draco?" said Pansy sweetly.

"Of course not, Miss Zabinson," said Draco forcing a smile on his face. "I would do no such thing to avoid your lovely company."

"Oh, Draco, you know what to say to a young lady, and please, call me Pansy," she purred.

Draco winced and detached himself from Pansy. "I see Harry sitting by himself. I will go see how he is doing."

"Harry? Oh, yes, him!" she said turning to look at Harry still sitting. She made a grimace, and scoffed. "I do not see why Blaise is so taken with him. He was wondering if Harry would be here…"

Draco's head snapped back. "Blaise…taken with him?"

"Yes, dear, it is rather obvious. I know his choice of partners. Such a dreadful thing you know? It is just a little bad habit of him. I am sure he will grow out of it. Just do not tell anyone about it," she whispered urgently to Draco.

"I'm sure," Draco said bitterly, his face turning stony and he spotted Blaise walking towards Harry. He saw him say a few words to him, and sit next to him.

"Let us join them, Pansy."

"But…I want to dance, Draco!" she whined.

"I said let us join them, Pansy," snapped Draco.

Pansy pouted but followed Draco to where her brother and Harry were sitting at.

"Pleasure to see you, Blaise," said Draco forcibly.

"Ah, Draco! Just the man we were talking about, weren't we Harry?" He said turning to the young man next to him and giving him a bright smile.

"Oh?" inquired Draco, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! On how you will probably be engaged to someone at this time next year!" he said, his eyes glinting.

Harry's lips were pressed thinly, and his eyes looked everywhere but at Draco and Blaise.

"What lucky lady she would be!" said Pansy giving a wink to Draco.

"I have some things to attend do. I hope you enjoy yourselves," said Harry in a polite voice, giving a small bow to Pansy.

Draco saw his boyfriend leave his seat, but not before noticing the look Blaise had directed at Harry as he walked past the dancing crowd.

XXXX

Harry hated balls with a passion. He was only there to please Narcissa and Lucius, but he had made his presence known. There was no need to stay watching the insufferable Pansy be with Draco.

He entered a room that was usually used for guests and sat down in one of the chairs. He stared moodily at the wall, and was starting to doze off when he heard the voices of Lady Narcissa and Lady Zabinson at the door.

"Narcissa, I need to speak with you. It is very urgent."

"What is the matter? Is everything alright?" asked Narcissa in a worried tone.

"It is about my Pansy. She is getting older, and her father and I believe she must get married soon!"

"Ah yes. Lucius and I have discussed Draco's marriage also. How soon they grow up!"

"Well about Draco…" she dropped her voice lower. " Do you recall our conversation many many years ago about Draco and Pansy getting married?"

Harry stifled a gasp and his eyes went wide. Surely Lady Narcissa would not marry Draco off to such a girl?

"Yes, I do remember that."

"It is a very favorable connection to both of our families. It would be a magnificent marriage and the talk of everyone in England. The combination of both our estates would result in an abundance of wealth! Pansy is already very taken with Draco, and I am sure she would adore it if her wish of marrying Draco will come true."

'I bet,' thought Harry darkly, his hands forming into fists, and a jealous rage forming deep inside him.

"I do agree that it is a very favorable connection and very convenient. Although I wish for Draco to find someone without our help…"

"Narcissa! How can you say that?" cried Lady Zabinson. "In our society there are many opportunistic wenches that want to marry for money!"

"That is true," murmured Lady Narcissa. "In any case, it is Lucius wish to marry Draco with Pansy."

"Oh! Such joy you bring me!" said Lady Zabinson, delighted. "I knew I could count on Lucius for this!"

"Discretion, Rachel. I do not want this news getting to all the gossipy women."

"No! Not at all!"

"Come, our husbands must be waiting for us."

Harry heard Lady Zabinson giggle before both women left the room.

He got up from his seat and kicked the case that was on the floor. How could he be so idiotic as to believe Draco would always be with him? He had to marry Pansy, but then what about him?

He felt a deep pain in his chest as he walked across the room. Draco would have to leave him soon, and it would only be better to break things off before he got too attached. 'But what if I am already attached?' he thought. His mind whirled with many confusing thoughts and many emotions. He could not believe he had not thought about it before…His heart was going to be broken. Again.

"Harry?" said a voice tentatively.

Harry turned to the voice and cursed to himself. "Hello, Blaise," he said, surprised that his voice was even.

"Why did you not stay with us?" he said coming closer.

Harry shrugged. "I am not fond of balls."

"Ah me either! They are dreadful, are they not?"

"Yes."

"Harry," said Blaise, moving closer to him. "I've been thinking about you. Ever since your competition."

Harry looked at sideways, and moved a bit farther away from him. "Oh, I see," said Harry starting to get uncomfortable.

Blaise placed his hand in Harry's cheek. "I am interested in you, Harry but not as a friend. You understand?" he whispered, his eyes glinting.

Harry stepped back and let Blaise's hand drop from his face. "I am not interested Blaise," he said, his voice turning cold.

"It is not wrong, Harry. If that is what you are thinking you are mistaken. You have nothing to be afraid of…" he said once again stepping closer to Harry and taking his arm. "What do you say?" he asked as he placed his hand on Harry's waist.

"Zabinson, what are you doing?" asked an angry voice behind them.

"Asking Harry if he is interested."

"Well he is not, so please take your hand off his waist and leave this room immediately."

At that, Harry moved away from Blaise and looked at the angry blonde that was in front of him.

Blaise raised his eyebrow. "How do you not know if he is interested? Is there a lovely young woman?"

"No," said Draco angrily. "There is not, and I for sure know he is not interested. Leave before I call someone to escort you out of the manor."

Blaise laughed mockingly and looked at Draco while Draco glared back at him. "Hiding something, Draco?" he asked, looking at Harry and then back at Draco. "Is the heir of the Malfoy fortune not…capable of going with the family line?"

Draco pressed his lips and his eyes flashed dangerously.

"Did I hit a sore spot?"

"Leave, now Zabinson. I will not be responsible for my actions."

Blaise smiled evilly. "Well he is quite a looker and must be excellent in…"

Draco took a step forward but Harry grabbed his arm. "Draco…don't"

"I will be leaving now, Master Draco…" said Blaise, laughing. "Maybe next time, Harry? I am ready when you are."

It took all of Harry's strength for Draco not to jump in front of Zabinson. Draco glared at the closed doors.

"Bastard! Who does he think he is propositioning himself to you? Such indecency! You are mine and not his! How…" Draco stormed into the adjacent room and came back holding a glass of water, shaking furiously with jealousy. "He will not get near you! I will make sure of that! What is he talking about…why is he bringing family heirs…the nerve."

"Draco, we need to talk."

Draco stopped in mid rant and looked at Harry uncertainly. "About what?"

"I overheard your mother and Lady Zabinson speak about you marrying Pansy. It seems your father wants it to be that way."

Draco looked at Harry, his mouth opened but unable to form words.

"I am not marrying her, Harry," he finally said. "There is no way…impossible."

"Your parents will seek that you marry her, Draco! You have no choice!"

"I said I am not marrying her, Harry! Trust me, I will not marry her!"

"Draco, you cannot get what you want every time! This is serious!"

"I have you!"

"That is not enough and you know it! Do you think this is acceptable between us? What will your parents say? What will everyone say, Draco? Think!" cried Harry. "They will make you marry! What of me then?"

"Harry," said Draco, coming in front of Harry and taking his face in his hands. "I will not loose you. Not to Pansy, not to everyone. I love you. Can't you understand that?"

"But…" said Harry looking up at him, his eyes filled with anguish. " Your future…"

"This is my future," he said signaling to Harry. "You are mine," he murmured, his face coming closer.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I do not want you to marry anyone."

"I won't," whispered Draco before his lips descended on Harry's. They kissed softly before the kiss turned rough and the passion that had seem to dwindle came back in full force.

"Let's go to my room," said Draco into Harry's ear.

Harry nodded and Draco grabbed his hand. They ignored the sound of the ball still continuing and rushed upstairs. Draco threw open his door and let Harry inside. He went inside and locked it, feeling suddenly nervous.

He wrapped his arms from behind Harry and took in his lover's scent. He noticed that Harry stiffen and he raised his face.

"I need to speak with you about something before this goes any further, Draco."

"What is it?"

"I have noticed that you have been cold and have stopped what we do before things get too far. Why, Draco? Do you not feel those feelings you told me about anymore?"

"Of course I do!" said Draco in astonishment. "I have stopped because I was afraid to scare you in going too far. I was waiting for you to give me a signal…anything."

"Is that it?" asked Harry.

"Yes!"

He felt Harry relaxed against him and he started placing small kisses along Harry's neck.

"Draco?"

"Hmm…?"

"Do not stop."

Draco smiled and continued his ministrations.

XXXX

"Mr. Malfoy, there is an urgent letter awaiting you in the headmaster's office," Mr. Filch said before exiting the room.

Draco looked up at Professor McGonagoll and, after receiving a nod, stood up and left the room, puzzled as to why he was needed. He walked with a quick and sure step up several flights of stairs until he reached the tower where the headmaster's office was located in. He looked over at Mr. Filch, who gestured for him to step inside. Draco opened the door slightly and stepped in, looking around with curiosity before his eyes landed on the Professor Dumbledore who sat behind a desk filled with odd trinkets of all sorts.

"Mr. Malfoy, it seems there has been a grave accident," Dumbledore said. He stood up and indicated for Draco to sit down on one of the chairs before handing over the letter to him.

Draco gave his headmaster one last look before beginning to read, his face fighting back emotion as he got to the last sentences. He put the letter down and remained still for a while, his head down and hands curling into fists. "But… how….," was all he managed to say as he continued to look down with an empty gaze.

"You have my deepest sympathies, Mr. Malfoy. It is hard when someone this close to you dies, but we can all hope that he is now in a better place," Dumbledore said, placing his hand on Draco's back lightly as a consoling gesture.

Draco looked up at the headmaster, though his gaze and voice were now both empty. "It says I'm to be leaving Hogwarts as well…," he said, avoiding the mention of his father's death.

"Yes, I am aware of that, Mr. Malfoy. Both you and Mr. Potter will leave the school at once, to attend the funeral and so you can take your place as heir to the Malfoy Estate. Professor Snape will be escorting the two of you, seeing as he was a great friend of Lucius and the closest thing to a relative you have here."

"But… my father… how…," he said, his eyes hollow and looking up at the headmaster with a questioning and hopeless glance, a glance the headmaster had hoped never to see again.

"It happens to the best of us, Mr. Malfoy."

XXXX

"Draco, where have you been all day? I've been searching the whole castle for you and here you are out here. You haven't even gone to most of your classes… here I am thinking you were sick. And there's this nasty rumor going around about a death in the family… you're going to have to set it right… Draco?" Harry said as he came near to their spot on the lake.

Draco sat with his arms around his knees and his chin resting on top of his knees. His empty gaze looked out over the lake and his features showed off an incredible sadness that seemed to have taken a hold of him.

"Draco… what's wrong?" Harry asked as he came up to Draco, looking down at him with worry.

"The rumors are apparently true," Draco said, his voice slightly bitter.

Harry, taken aback by this news, did not notice the bitterness in Draco's voice. "But… how… we just saw him… he was extremely healthy…."

"It seems he died from a fever in London. Died while away on a business trip. Mother was informed of this two days ago and Aunt Bellatrix is already there consoling her."

"But… how… I still don't get it…," Harry said, trying to put words and thoughts together.

"What don't you get, Harry? The fact that my father's dead? He's gone, okay, gone forever and nothing can bring him back. I don't want you here if all you're going to do is stutter around like some idiot just asking why he's dead. The fact is he's dead and I've already accepted it," Draco said, though with a shaky voice. "Now leave me, please. I have to figure out and prepare myself in order to take care of the estate and all other things I will now need to see to."

Harry stared at Draco after his outburst, completely confused as to what had caused it and hurt that Draco didn't think he'd be useful at the moment.

"But… Draco…," he tried again, overlooking the anger Draco had just demonstrated and understanding that it was a defense mechanism for the depression he was currently undergoing.

"I said I don't want your help. I don't know how you can help me now, Harry. Maybe bring my father back from the dead? Unlike you, I haven't experienced so many deaths to the point where another one evokes no feeling in me," Draco said, eyes going wide at the last outburst he had said.

Harry also stared at him, eyes slightly wide before they narrowed down and stared at Draco. "I'm sorry I've gone through so many deaths then, Draco. I'm sorry for having both my parents die on me. I'm sorry for having the only other parent figure I ever had die on me as well. I'm sorry it's turned me into such a cold hearted bastard that I don't seem to feel anything for your father, Draco. You're right, I can't help you," Harry said before turning around and walking back towards the castle, seething with anger.

"Harry, wait," Draco said, holding on to Harry's wrist and not letting him go. "I'm sorry… it's just…."

"Just what, Draco? I'm offering to help here, to console you. I want to know what's wrong and you insult me," Harry said, anger still evident in his voice.

"I know," Draco said, dropping his hold of Harry and his expression going empty once again. "I know."

Harry stared at Draco, his anger slowly going away as he took in Draco's battered, tired, and miserable figure. "I'm sorry, Draco. I'm sorry you had to go through this," Harry said, kneeling down and wrapping his arms tightly around Draco, his hands forming soothing patterns on Draco's back.

Draco shook slightly and did what he had needed to do ever since he had heard the news. He shed tears for his father.

XXXX

Harry, Draco, and Severus Snape sat in the coach, an awkward silence around each of them. They had tried conversing earlier on, but no one really felt in the mood to talk with such heavy hearts. All three stared absentmindedly out the windows as the carriage ride continued until they finally pulled up to familiar gates.

Draco walked in and was disturbed by the eerie silence that surrounded the manor. He walked in as the servants took the bags and made his way towards the drawing room, where a few muffled noises that sounded like sobs and talking seemed to come from. He opened the door tentatively, Severus Snape and Harry behind him.

"Mother?" he said, his voice shaking slightly as he took in his mother's shattered, yet composed state. A few tears ran down her face but other than that, she seemed to be in complete control of her character, until Draco showed up.

"Draco, darling," she said, immediately getting up and embracing him, placing her head against his neck.

"Mother, are you alright?" Draco asked, hugging her back and making his way over to the sofas where she sat down, once again.

"I'll be better soon, dear," she said, eyes brimmed with tears. "Hello Harry, Severus, it's a great pleasure to see you two again," she said with a slightly shaky voice and even managed to stand up and shake both of their hands.

Harry stood in awe as he took in Narcissa's state. She had been able to compose herself, pushing away the sadness and remembering proper behavior when it had been needed. He stood transfixed when another voice bore into his mind.

"Welcome Draco and Severus," said Bellatrix as she stood up to greet the two. She looked over at Harry with contempt and a sneer and chose not to say anything to him at all. "It is a shame, what has happened," she muttered, her voice taking on a shaky form that sounded practiced.

"Indeed," Severus said with obvious dislike before dismissing himself and heading towards the guest room he was being given.

"My, Draco, how you've grown," she said, making Draco stand up for her. Harry didn't think it the right time for those kind of comments, nor the right time to be greeting people. A funeral was soon to be under procession and here she was, acting like nothing had happened and greeting them like she had every other time she had been there. Like Lucius hadn't died at all.

"Thank you, Aunt Bellatrix. And you look as dashing as ever," Draco said, more out of habit then because he wanted to, no smile on his face.

"Well, you do know how to please an old maid," she said, giving Draco a sly look before going back to her sister's side. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we must mourn for Lucius, Draco. It is a great pity that he had to die. Such a great man, no one expected it," she said, tears forming out of nowhere in her eyes as she sat down.

Draco only nodded, anger and bitter resentment making themselves slightly visible in his face before excusing himself and leaving the room. Harry excused himself, received an answer only from Narcissa, and left the room.

XXXX

"May he rest in peace," the priest said at the end of his speech. Eight men began lowering Lucius's casket with great care into the spot that had been reserved for him in the family cemetery lot. A headstone had been made and was placed above his grave, indicating where he was located. The crowd that had come to witness the event began murmuring, several with tears, other with consoling and sympathizing glances.

Draco stood by his mother's side, Harry next to him. He held his mother's hand in his own, comforting her as they went through the procedure. He lifted his gaze and looked at the crowd in anger, mentally yelling at them and telling them he did not want their pity, but only visibly glaring at them before looking down at the burial site with a depressing look.

He felt something in his stomach stir, felt himself growing slightly nauseas as it all ended. He felt like things were about to change and he was starting to feel the burden of the new responsibility that would now be placed on his shoulders as the only heir of the Malfoy estate. Of course, he wasn't legal yet, and wouldn't be for a two more months. He would be legal once June came and then, he knew, his life would change forever. He sighed once again and looked up at Severus Snape. He would be handling their financial and all other transactions until Draco turned of age, as Lucius had asked in his will. To their satisfaction, nothing but the cottage house had been left to Bellatrix, 'although she doesn't even deserve that,' thought Draco before snapping back to reality. Once done he let go of his mother's hand and walked back towards the manor, where some guests were already walking.

Narcissa greeted every guest, looking stunning in a simple black gown and veil, her pale hair in a bun. She wanted to get away from the pitying looks in her guests eyes, but once every while she saw eyes that sympathized with hers, that knew what she was going through and that offered her real comfort, and for that, she remained.

Harry watched the whole procession, a deep feeling settling in his stomach, though one of remorse and sadness, not anticipation as Draco's had been. He had never gotten to know Lucius, but Lucius had always been kind to him. There was nothing Lucius had ever done wrong and he remembered the time at the race, when Lucius had looked at him with the proud eyes of a father. He bit back tears that threatened to spill over, wondering why it was that when he finally found someone they seemed to die. He pushed back thoughts of Sirius and instead turned and looked at Lady Narcissa, who stood with her back straight and comporting herself like she should. She had also been nice to him, not exactly a mother figure, but not distant either. He smiled slightly and hoped that she wouldn't leave anytime soon before he was interrupted by a voice near his ear.

"I'm sorry," a voice said and Harry turned around, startled slightly with the proximity of the voice. When he turned around though, he found Blaise a good distance away from him, but looking at him with burdened eyes.

"For what?" Harry asked, momentarily forgetting himself.

"For… well… for the death," Blaise said, his voice falling to a whisper as Harry came back.

"Oh… well, thank you," Harry said, unsure how to respond to this new and baffling Blaise, one that seemed to carry a deep burden and sadness in his heart. He felt like moving forwards and comforting Blaise, but he knew he couldn't, not after Blaise's proposition. It might mean too much if he did.

Blaise only nodded, standing slightly away from Harry and staring off when he spoke up once again.

"My Uncle…," Blaise said in a slightly choked voice, "when I was 12… we were close," he said, smiling slightly. "He understood me. We could talk and he didn't judge me like a lot of people do…"

Harry looked at him with confusion that didn't go away when Harry understood it was his uncle that had died. "Why are you telling me this?" Harry asked, suddenly wary.

Blaise shrugged. "It's just one more thing we have in common. We both know the sadness of losing the one we love the most," Blaise said, looking up at Harry with honest eyes that Harry had no choice but to believe this was true. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Harry turned around, looking everywhere but at Blaise. Once he heard footsteps retreat he felt at ease again, though his mind was going over the new information Blaise had just shared with him.

"Harry," two voices he recognized said to him and looking up, he saw both Hermione and Ron, both offering him sad and comforting smiles, the true smiles of friends who've come to take a burden off their friend. They all sat down, Harry in the middle, and he felt a hand on his arm. Turning, he found Hermione had placed her hand on his arm and was giving him a reassuring smile.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Ron asked. Harry nodded a yes in response, rather overwhelmed by the comfort he was able to receive from these two. "I'm sorry this happened… I mean… as much as I hated the Malfoys… this still shouldn't have happened," Ron said, his blue eyes shining with a sad light and Harry could only nod, understanding the sincerity and the honesty behind Ron's comment.

"Thank you," Harry said, giving his friend a smile.

"We were worried about you once we heard the news, Harry," Hermione said.

"We?" Harry said, catching on to the plural use in that sentence.

Hermione blushed slightly. "Well, Ron and me."

Harry looked from one to the other, his expression asking for an explanation.

Ron gave him a small smile. "Maybe now's not the best time," Ron said, "but we're engaged. We… remained friends while you went away to school and well… Her mum and dad aren't too mad about it. In fact, if I didn't know any better, I'd think they were ecstatic."

"My father and mother don't put much importance into class, Ronald Weasley. They care about character," Hermione said.

"And they want to see their daughter happy, I bet," Harry added, his smile growing slightly now. "Thanks for being here," he said in a slightly more serious tone, his expression softening slightly as he looked from one to the other.

"That's what friends are for, Harry. Don't you dare think we wouldn't be here. We'll be by your side whatever happens," Hermione said.

"Of course," Ron added. "Anything you ever need, Harry, we'll be right here."

Harry nodded slightly as they slowly engaged in conversation, his spirits lifting up considerably.

XXXX

"Well, I'm glad to see you enjoyed yourself," Draco said that night once all the guests had left. Harry looked up at Draco, a confused look in his eye as Draco kept talking. "First Blaise, who put on a fine act, and then your two beloved friends, who had you smiling the whole time and people looking at you from every direction, wondering if they were at a party or wishing their sympathies and being morose for the death of my father."

"Well, I'm sorry, Draco," Harry said. "Tell me, what did you do all evening?"

"Oh, nothing much. I was mercilessly followed by Aunt Bellatrix, who, I believe, if she was younger, would try and propose herself to me just to get her hands on some money," he said with a disgusted face before continuing. "Oh, and I had the privilege of talking to Pansy. We cuddled in a nice corner and talked for hours and hours."

Harry hit Draco slightly, though he couldn't help the slight jealousy that found its way forward. "I don't want you talking to her," Harry said with an angry look. Draco looked at him and chuckled slightly.

"Don't pout, Harry, though it does make you look rather cute," Draco said, giving Harry a sly smile as they both walked upstairs.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Harry asked as he entered his bedchamber, Draco behind him.

Draco looked away before turning back his gaze to Harry. "I'll be alright. The shock's worn off, at least," Draco said, smiling a little.

Draco stood their, his hair slicked back in the usual style it had always been and the style he usually used at social gatherings. An all black suit, tailored to perfection, shaped his body and contrasted against his pale skin. Harry stood slightly taken aback by the beauty he was looking at, the grey eyes that looked slightly clouded over with sadness that in time, would heal, and the pink lips, tempting him and drawing him forward.

The next thing he knew, Harry had placed his lips over Draco's and was drawing him towards the bed, arms encircling and removing articles of clothing from Draco's body. Draco responded, pushing back into the kiss and running his hands through Harry's hair before unbuckling and unbuttoning Harry's clothing.

Article by article came off as they both fell onto Harry's bed. Harry trailed his mouth to Draco's jaw, grinding his body against Draco's. He placed light kisses on Draco's neck before slightly nipping at it, causing a shudder to course through Draco's body. Harry made his way down Draco's chest, placing kisses and caressing Draco's nipples, hardening them and making Draco writhe slightly under him. He allowed his hands to move slightly lower, teasing the bottom lining of his pants and then trailing over Draco's arousal. Draco made a whimpering noise and pushed forward, wanting pressure there. Harry, though, had removed his hand and had instead gone to pulling down the pants until Draco's member was revealed.

Kisses ghosted their way over his stomach and a tongue dipped down into his navel, sending Draco's senses into overdrive. Draco emitted moans of pleasure as Harry continued on his way down, his breath falling over Draco's arousal. Draco suddenly came back and looked down at Harry. Though he had to use most of his will, he looked at Harry with unsure eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this, Harry?" Draco asked. Harry looked up at him and green eyes met grey with reassurance.

"For a long time, Draco," Harry said before enveloping Draco with his mouth, tongue trailing the underside of Draco's crotch. Draco felt himself go into euphoria at the new sensation. He had never felt anything like it and didn't want it to stop. He wanted more and pushed his hips slightly forward.

Harry, taking this as warning, placed his hands on Draco's hips and held him still as he worked his mouth over Draco's member. At Draco's insistence, he took more in and began to move slightly faster, grazing his teeth slightly over Draco's member and receiving a loud moan of gratification and pleasure from Draco. Draco felt himself reaching his peak but before he could warn Harry, he came. Harry, to his surprise, did not sputter or do anything of the matter but instead, made his way up and gave Draco a kiss once again.

"It's your turn, Draco," Harry said, his green eyes heavy with lust. Draco noticed the arousal pushing against Harry's pants and onto his thigh and smirked slightly, thoughts of sadness and his father's death, the burdens he would soon have to deal with, and the impending question of his marriage with a worthy girl in order to continue having an heir gone momentarily from his mind.

A/N: And that's it for now! Hope it was enjoyable and hope you all had a fun read. The next chapter will be updated as fast as possible! Haha. And well, yes. Thank you, once again, for your reviews and well... all we can do now is wait for what lies next : )


	10. Chapter 9

Title: Falls the Shadow

Chapter 9

Rating: M

Warnings: nothing really bad in this chapter… I think

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Harry Potter! Characters (except those created by us) belong to the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling, WB, and the publishing companies.

A/N: HUMONGOUS APOLOGY FOR THE DELAY.

"Draco, darling, you're not going to be going back to Hogwarts this year," Narcissa said, looking up and directly into her son's eyes, who stood in front of her. She watched with a wrenching heart as Draco's features changed but she quickly shifted her gaze over to Harry's, who was looking at her and Draco both in bewilderment and confusion. "You, Harry, will continue attending and finish this year. We're talking about sending you to a university nearby so you can settle down as a clerk or some type of suitable profession that will sustain you for life."

"But, why?" Draco finally said, his eyebrows furrowed and mouth slightly open, his eyes wide and unbelieving.

"Severus and I talked it over and we decided that you should learn how to handle the Malfoy family business, seeing as it is in your hands now, Draco. Now if you will excuse me, I am awfully tired," Narcissa said, standing up on her feet shakily. "Make sure to come and say goodbye to me before you leave, Harry," she said as she passed them by. She let her gaze linger on Draco, who was gazing straight ahead with a confused expression. An apology made its way into her mind but she found no need for it and continued out, hoping Draco would understand that everything was now in his care, on his shoulders. She sighed heavily as she made her way upstairs and only hoped everything would turn out for the best, Zabinson's proposal snaking its way into her mind.

XXXX

"I'm really not going back," Draco said angrily outside the stables, pacing back and forth and scaring the horses slightly. Harry looked at him worriedly as he settled the horses back down and made his way towards him. "I talked it over with Severus and he said exactly the same thing. He's going to be staying with the family in order to teach me how to manage the money and how to overview production and all of those things." Draco sighed and sat down, placing his head in his hands. "This is all a complete mess," he said, near tears when he felt an arm place itself around his shoulders.

"Don't worry," Harry said, "it doesn't sound too bad. I mean, you do have to look after your father's company. I think it's the best thing to do in your position," Harry said, forcing a smile onto his face.

"But...," Draco said, "I really wanted to finish this year... and well...," he said, looking slightly uncomfortable for a few seconds.

"We finally got together and now we're going to be torn apart?" asked Harry, raising an eyebrow and trying to be humorous, though he understood the feeling Draco was talking about and felt it pulling at his own gut as well. "The school year's almost over and I'll be back for the summer," Harry said, looking at Draco with his bright green eyes.

Draco looked up and found himself faced with honesty and sincerity in those green eyes. He found himself believing Harry's words, felt himself being comforted, and placed a light kiss onto Harry's lips before standing up. "Come on, let's go back to the manor," Draco said, though with a sorrowful air. He still wasn't too sure that his mother was making the right decisions, but he was going to try and please her. He understood the burden he now carried, the responsibilities he had now and the ones he had to learn how to manage. He needed all the training he was going to get and even more. His father had been an experienced businessman, learning from his own father at the young age of fourteen, and developing an additional factory to the Malfoy Corporation at the age of twenty, nearly doubling their income. Draco had to upkeep the family name and make sure he wouldn't fail. He had to make sure that everything remained the way it was, had to make sure that improvements would be made, and had to make sure that nothing would go wrong.

Harry gently squeezed his hand before letting it go and heading towards the manor. Draco followed a few minutes after, going to his own bedchamber and unable to face Harry at the moment. They were going to be separated and that only added to the anguish he was currently feeling. He gave in to troubled sleep and didn't wake up as a soft pair of lips placed themselves briefly on his forehead before making their exit.

XXXX

Harry rode in the front of the carriage, since no one was accompanying him in the back. He had decided to sit next to the driver, whose name was Hagrid, and was having a pleasant conversation despite his current feelings of despondence and grief.

"Don't look so glum, lad," Hagrid said, reigning in the horses slightly and making them go at a slightly lower pace. "Here, try and see how well you manage," he said, handing the heavy reigns over to Harry.

Harry took them and pulled slightly, immediately receiving a response from the horses. He made another movement and they changed their pace a little. After a few couple of movements and nearly falling off the coach, Hagrid had the reigns back in hand and was wiping his forehead with what looked like a handkerchief.

"I think it'd be best that I hold the reigns," he said. "Now come on, cheer up, we're almost there," Hagrid said and about a half hour later Harry was back at Hogwarts.

XXXX

Harry ignored the looks he was receiving. Everyone knew he lived with the Malfoy's and everyone wondered what exactly had happened. Word had circulated that Lucius Malfoy had died and they only guessed that the fortune and business of the families had now fallen onto Draco, who had to stay at home in order to look after those things. Rumors continued to spread though, one in particular that really irked Harry in particular about the Zabinson and Malfoy engagement that was soon to come.

"Harry, mate, are you alright?" Seamus asked him as they made their way to class.

Harry nodded slightly, sitting down with a loud thump and gazing back up with an empty look in his eyes.

"At least we don't have Snape anymore, so cheer up," Seamus said as he looked around their chemistry room. "I'm wondering who they've replaced that old bat with, actually," he continued, peering around at the door curiously and waiting for the professor to enter the room.

A few minutes passed and the professor still had not arrived. Seamus was about to make a wise remark about the tardiness of their professor when an apology was heard and a bustle of pages could be heard. A man appeared around the corner and went in through the door, a book very near his face. He walked in, his coat looking old and worn, patches mending it in random places. He walked to the front of the room, placed his briefcase and book down, and turned to smile at the class, repeating the same apology he had said earlier and explaining his unusual tardiness when he stopped midway. His eyes went wide as he read looked straight at the desk where Seamus was sitting at and then even wider when he looked at the roll call sheet. Apparently something had been confirmed.

Meanwhile, Harry was looking down at his desk, not glancing up at his professor at all and a bit spaced out. After several minutes of unnatural silence he looked up and found himself looking back at about twenty eyes that shifted from him back to their professor, and back to him. Looking towards the front of the room, he realized why it was that they were staring and he stared back in return, his expression shifting into one as similar as their professor's.

It was Harry who found his voice first, recalling the tragic affair that followed the departure of their professor and with anger he had thought had died within him a long time ago, he said the name he blamed for the death of Sirius. "Remus?"

XXXX

"Harry…please wait!" said an anxious voice behind Harry as he stepped out of the classroom. Remus had nodded briefly at him when he had voiced his inquiry out loud, and while Harry wanted to say a thousand and one things to Remus, nothing came out of his mouth. He had continued staring at Sirius' best friend, but with a deep hatred behind his eyes. What was this man doing here? Why had he abandoned Harry, and let him be a charity case? Remus had been alive all of these years, and yet he had not come back and gotten Harry. Not even to explain what had happened and why he had left abruptly. He knew that Remus never did have enough money, but an explanation had been in order. He noticed that Remus was in shock through the whole lesson by noting how the man did not seem as composed as he always was. The last memory of Remus involved a shouting match with Sirius, and then days later, remembering Remus as Sirius' killer. While he wanted answers, he did not want to think more about Sirius.

He closed his eyes briefly and stopped abruptly. As much as he wanted to ignore the situation, and the many questions he had, the ties with Sirius made him stop. He had to face the situation and demand the answers he always wanted. He would talk to Remus, but only to demand answers. He could never forgive Remus for what he did to Sirius, and what he did to him.

Harry turned around and walked back to Remus' class, going past Remus without looking at him and taking a seat in front of Remus' desk. He heard Remus close the door and walk towards his desk, but Harry did not look up.

"Harry…I was not expecting this…but I can say that this is a very pleasant surprise."

"I would not say the same," muttered Harry coldly.

Remus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I know what you must be thinking…"

"No! You do not have a clue on what I am thinking!" Harry yelled, losing his composure and getting up from his seat. "You left Sirius and me! I heard both of you arguing and you left and never came back! Do you have any idea what you did to Sirius? You killed him! You left him to be killed! You did not care about him! You were not there to see how he reacted when you abandoned us…so you can never now what I am thinking."

"You are right. I did kill him."

Harry looked up and stared at Remus, waiting for him to go on.

"I left to help Peter out in a situation he got himself into…it backfired. Peter turned out to be an untrustworthy friend. I was his friend and I decided to go help him, but I had no idea what the repercussions were going to be. If I would have listened to Sirius, I would not have left and all of this would never have happened. I left Sirius, and that killed him…for more reasons than just one."

"You acknowledge what you did to him, but what of me? Everything that I once had was gone in an instant. I was sent to be taken care of with people I never knew. I kept waiting for you to come back and you never did, Remus. What of that? Did you not realize that when you left Sirius you were also leaving me? I admired you, Remus; I always did, but you know what? I now hope I never become the man you are…abandoning the ones that really cared about you." Harry felt the prickle of tears, but he refused to cry in front of the man that had caused the suffering he had when he was younger.

"Harry! I've always cared about you! You must understand me! I would never let harm come to you! Never!"

"Then why did you never look for me?" asked Harry, his voice getting stronger.

"The situation I got in with Peter did not let me. Peter was involved with very bad people, Harry. I never knew this until afterward. I was caught in the middle, and took the blame for what Peter did. I could not communicate with anyone for some time, and afterwards I lived in the fear that they would come back and demand things from me…I could not let them be near you or Sirius. At that time, I had not learned of Sirius' death. Afterwards, I did try and contact both of you but what I found when I returned to Sirius' old house is something I would never forget. A neighbor told me that Sirius had died and that you were taken away. No one knew where you were. I even tried contacting the gentleman that processed the case but I could not find him. I tried, Harry. I really did try. After I could not find you, I thought that you were better off somewhere; after all, Sirius had money. Yet, no one knew what had become of you, and you just told me that you were a charity case... You must imagine my surprise seeing you in my class, and in this school."

"Sirius' money was gone to pay debts, and I was left with nothing."

"Pay off his debts?" asked Remus furrowing his eyebrows. "I never knew he had debts to begin with."

"Then maybe you lost touch with Sirius long before your argument. I would not doubt it," said Harry in a tight voice. "The Malfoy's took me in after Bellatrix Lestrange said that she could not take care of me."

"Lestrange? You're in the care of the Malfoy's?" asked Remus disbelievingly. "Was that in the will…Sirius hated the lot of them!"

"Well there was no choice, was there? I had no one come for me," said Harry, his eyes flashing. "It appears I will not get the explanations from you. Good day, Mr. Lupin."

"I have told you what happened, Harry! You do not believe me?"

Harry look back from his place near the door. "You are asking me to believe you? Well, in time I might believe the words you just said, but I will not forgive you. Will you excuse me, I have lessons to do."

The door was closed, and Remus slumped in his chair. He was glad that he had found Harry, but Harry did not seem glad to see him. He would have to convince Harry how much he cared for him, and that he was his family.

XXXX

Harry's head swam with the information that Remus had told him. What Remus said had sounded believable, but was it really? He was not sure if he would be as comfortable as he was with Remus before he left again. He had never thought Remus would ever do anything horrible, and the past years he lived with the thought that he could indeed do it. He wished Draco would be there with him so he could explain to someone everything he was thinking. There was no one else that knew the details of his past.

He decided to write a letter to Draco, and explain what he had found out. As he sat down to write, another thought went into his head. Would Draco want to hear his troubles? Draco was going through a difficult time, and overloading him with his own problems would be selfish. Although, he really needed to tell someone what he felt, and he desperately needed advice. He resolved to write that he had met someone from his past, and that it had troubled him. He did not elaborate more than that, and instead focused on writing a letter that he knew Draco would enjoy.

XXXX

Harry kept his distance from Remus, and always left immediately after his chemistry lesson. The weeks passed, and Remus had tried to talk to him in numerous occasions. Harry waited for every letter from Draco patiently, and after each read desired to see him more than ever. Draco complained that Snape was getting impatient with him, and was making him do nonsense things. He talked about missing Hogwarts, and how his mother had grown distant. He had been to London to make some necessary arrangements, but all of his trips were for business.

He had still not given any details about Remus to Draco, and he thought it best to leave it as it is. The pressure was mounting on him, and although he was receiving less odd looks from his schoolmates, Remus was always there, and Franz was always bothering him. He knew that keeping his feelings, his emotions, to himself would affect him in the long run, and he just hoped that no one witnessed his fall. All it would take to cause this was something crucial, and he exactly knew what that was. Everything pointed back to Draco.

"Harry, a word?"

Harry stopped in mid-stride, and looked to his side. Franz stood there, leaning lazily on the wall. He straightened himself and walked slowly to Harry.

"What is it this time, Franz?"

"I have noticed that you do not seem well…"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Well? I do not look well to you?"

"No, and I know this must involve Draco. Draco and his sudden disappearance from Hogwarts. You know, Harry, if you need to talk I am here for you…"

"Please Franz, leave this silliness for someone else. I know you better than that, and from what I understand, you do not care for anyone…you only care for yourself. You only want information so you can spread vile rumors in this school. Now, please excuse me. I have other more important things to attend to," said Harry, getting ready to leave.

Franz placed a hand on his shoulder and stopped Harry. "I know more than you give me credit, Harry Potter…and I am no fool. I will not be talked in such a manner. Pray you will not regret the information I am withholding from you."

Harry felt a cold chill ran through him. He ripped Franz's hand from his shoulder, and walked quickly out of sight, leaving a smirking Franz behind.

XXXX

"Harry….Harry…."

Harry woke up suddenly and felt he could not breathe. He looked frantically around him, and saw the concerned faces of Seamus and Neville.

"Breathe, Harry. We have someone coming. Everything will be fine."

He tried to calm himself, but just could not. Did he dream anything? He could not remember dreaming…what was happening? Was he sick?

"Harry, does something hurt?"

He looked up and saw Remus approaching him. "What is the matter? Can you hear me?"

Harry looked wildly at him, and tried to move away but Remus held him in place. "No, no Harry. Stay still."

He felt that someone had entered the room, and saw an elderly lady walk towards his bed. He felt his mouth open automatically, and he was told to swallow the liquid she was offering. He took it, and in a couple of minutes that seemed only like seconds to him, he dropped into a deep sleep.

XXXX

He could feel the sunlight on his face, but he was too drowsy to open his eyes. He heard someone call his name, and his mind connected with Draco's face. How he missed Draco… He heard the voice again and slowly opened his eyes.

"Harry, I am glad you are awake," said the anxious voice of his professor.

"Remus, what are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you. You were ill last night. Do you remember?"

Harry scrunched up his nose in thought, but all that came to mind was waking up in the middle of the night. "I do not really remember what happened."

"It seems that maybe you had a nightmare, and could not control yourself when you woke up. We do not know what may have caused this, but…"

"Is that all?" asked Harry coldly, turning away from Remus.

"Harry…please understand. I was worried about you. It pains me to see you suffer so much, and you may never know just how much this affects me. I would not be surprised if this episode had been connected with my sudden appearance and you may have some other problems…"

"Are the professors now trying to figure out the problems of their pupils to pass the time?"

"No, Harry. Your grades have suffered, and what happened during Christmas at the Malfoy Manor…"

"Remus, please do not bring up the occurrences at Malfoy Manor. I assure you nothing is wrong with me. This episode was just some sudden event with no precursor."

Remus looked painfully at him, but nevertheless nodded. "I will not bring it up, Harry. Now, please rest. I will have Seamus bring you your work later, and make sure you eat something."

The rest of the week passed by, and he was surprised to find a letter from Draco, asking him of his sudden 'sickness'. Professor Dumbledore might have told the Malfoy's, and Harry did not know why he had. Surely, something so mundane did not have to be reported? Draco was now demanding to know how he was, and was worrying enough to come and visit him. He wanted to know if he had been treated, who had treated him, what medicine had they given him…

Harry wrote back to reassure him, but he himself could not phantom the reason of his present state of mind. Last night he had another episode, except no one had found out for it was mild. He was not planning on telling anyone, for it was just something silly. Was it not?

Franz had not bothered him anymore, and he slowly became more civilized when speaking with Remus, but they were still not in friendly terms. The end of the year rapidly came to a close, and all Harry could think of was going back home and seeing Draco again. Draco's last letters had talked to him about all the things that they were going to do once they were together again. Draco seemed to be as anxious and he was, but his letters did reflect that something was wrong. Harry suspected it was tiredness due to Snape's constant nagging.

The feast finally being over, and after he said his goodbyes to his friends, Harry went inside the carriage that waited for him. He could not stop smiling, and on the drive back he could not fall asleep due to his excitement. He was finally going to see his Draco. After many months, it was finally going to happen.

He eventually saw the grand white manor loom before him, and he could not help but remember how once he had been scared to see it. Now, all he could think of was to go inside and see the person he missed.

Dobby greeted him at the door, and he immediately asked for Draco. Dobby told him he was in the drawing room, and Harry walked quickly to it. He could feel his heart beating wildly, and his smile said everything.

He knocked, and went inside the drawing room but to his disappointment only finding Lady Malfoy and Lady Zabinson.

"Harry, dearest. I am so glad you are home. How was your trip?"

"Excellent, Lady Malfoy. How are both of you ladies?"

"I am fine. Thank you for asking, Harry," said Narcissa with a slight smile.

"Fine," said Lady Zabinson in a polite manner, but Harry could sense her force politeness.

"I was informed that Draco was here, where is he?"

"Oh! Draco is out in the garden, he just left. He is with Miss Zabinson. I am sure Draco wrote to you to tell you the great news?"

"What…news?"

"Oh, that boy! I told him to write to tell you! Draco and Miss Zabinson are now engaged. They have been for one month. Lady Zabinson and her two children are now living here with us, for the purpose of Draco and Miss Zabinson to get to know each other better. Is this not grand, Harry?"

Harry felt the color drain from his face, he nodded tightly, and excused himself hurriedly. Draco was engaged? Had been for a month? Hadn't Draco talked to him in those letters about things they were to do together? Was this all a lie? What was happening?

He felt his chest constrict, as the reality of the situation hit him full force. He choked back a sob, and felt a feeling that he had not felt since Sirius' death.

A/N: Sorry for the HUGE delay!! Hopefully it will not happen again…Anyways, we hope you enjoy this chapter, and please tells us what you think!

Alright, just added. We are going to be putting this story on hold for a while because of our declining interest in the story. It seems to be dragging on and well, if we're going to continue writing we need something that will inspire us and so we're going to try and write a story with a plot we came up with some time ago. We hope to get back to this story… eventually… but for now we're taking a rather LONG, EXTENDED VACATION from this story. : )


End file.
